The New Norm
by EmpireState86x99
Summary: An exploration of the Younger world. TeamCharles 100%. Introduces a new character Charlotte "Charli" Brooks- Charles' younger sister who returns home after being away for two years trying a nationally high profile murder profile. comments and suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Soooo I've been consumed by the Youngerverse, and we have such a very long wait till we have new official Younger content. I'm drawn more to the character of Charles Brooks, and how he's going to navigate his new life without Empirical. Who is he without his company, what is he going to do? Also his home and family life, not just his girls but his parents what happened to them? Does he have siblings? In my mind he has a much younger sister, a brilliant Millennial lawyer (Harvard Alum) who's been defending a famous rapper charged with murder for the past 22 months. Which explains why she hasn't been on screen. This first bit will be more about who she is and her back story, and will feature a lot of Charles too. Most if not all characters will be involved in these chapters, this is more of a Younger fanfic not just Charles and Liza. I am and will forever be #TeamCharles so no #TeamJosh storylines will be featured, I will however say that just because I am #TeamCharles does not mean these two will be free of any drama and happily ever afters will not come easily.

This picks up the Monday after Kelsey is named the new publisher, Liza and Charles are still tiptoeing around their insecurities, but they are ultimately more happy than not...until Charlotte Anita Brooks esq. arrives on the scene. (yeah her name is Charlotte I kinda love the idea of having siblings named Charles and Charlotte! Also plays into the elitist silliness of the 1 percenters). Kelsey is still riding on her high and has yet to face any real problems, she has not been in contact with Charles. Diana does know about Charles and Liza, but not that Liza is in her forties. Liza keeps trying to find a moment when Diana is in a good mood, which proves difficult because Diana is missing Charles and is having a hard time adjusting to Kelsey being her boss.

I welcome all comments, but please be kind we're all Younger lovers here, and whatever helps us through the unbearably long hiatus.

Chapter 1

The City was alive and singing it's familiar song as Charlotte "Charli" Brooks entered the Bank of America building her stomach in knots. She hadn't planned on flying in from Nashville so soon, but she just could not fathom another night away from her home and her family. She wanted to surprise Chucky, she'd talked to him yesterday morning and he'd sounded off like he was keeping something from her. Chucky was a terrible liar and she was here to put him out of his misery, he obviously had to tell her something and did not want to do it over the phone. She rode the elevator up in relative silence, a leggy brunet was fidgeting in front of her, she looked familiar to Charli but she couldn't quite place the back of her head. The bottle blonde standing next to her was no mystery though. Kelsey Peters, Charli recognized her as Chucky's former assistant turned Millennial fonder. The two had not seen each other since Belinda's funeral, and that had only been a brief interaction. Kelsey clearly had not recognized Charli as she ran into the elevator just as it was closing. The two women chatted as if they were the only two in the elevator, which annoyed her there was such a thing as elevator etiquette. If they weren't going to lower their voices then they were giving away their right to a private conversation, and she actively began listening to them when she heard the tall one say Charles' name.

"I guess everything is ok Charles, hasn't really talked about it with me, Have you talked to him since...?"Kelsey shook her head no.

"It's not like we're close Millennial has been self sufficient for awhile now. I'm just worried that Diana won't get on board 100%. Are you interviewing for her new assistant today?"

"Yes, but I don't think she's going to like anyone I pick-" Kelsey cut her off.

"Liza, you cannot keep working her desk and doing your job too. She's just going to have to suck it up and accept whoever you pick or she will be without an assistant. You coddle her too much. We are in a new era, it's no longer Trout season. Buck up and cut the apron strings." Liza-Charli remembered her now she had just been promoted to associate editor at the Millennial imprint, but was still working as Diana's assistant when they'd been briefly introduced at Belinda's funeral. Something else Charli remembered about this Liza was the way her hapless big brother had made goggley eyes at her. She filed this in away and returned her focused back to Kelsey. Who was she to be talking like this? Had Chucky promoted her to managing editor since the last time she'd seen her? They finally made it to the Empirical offices and the two stepped off, Charli let them get a good head start on her.

As she strolled slowly out into the bowels of Empirical she marveled at all the things that had changed in the near three years since she'd last been here. While lots of things had changed there where more things that had not. The bull pen buzzed with office chatter, interns and assistants still tiptoed quickly by Diana's office and the smell of coffee, paper, and books engulfed her senses like a hug. She smiled remembering the times she use to visit her father in the office as a child. Empirical had not been in the Bank of America building then, but the smells and feelings had all transferred seamlessly to this new office space. She passed Diana's office, she wasn't in yet. Charli was almost as excited to see Diana as she was Charles. She'd interned for Diana every summer all through her undergrad years at Princeton. Sadly she'd had to stop once she'd been accepted in to Harvard Law, she needed more law office experience and Bob had made room for her at his firm. It had turned out pretty great, they'd hired her there after she'd graduated number 2 in her class. She'd made it through the office and was now at Chucky's open door, she wasn't sure he was even in yet, as it was still pretty early. She walked in ready to be greeted by her Chucky, stopped short as it was not Charles sitting behind his desk but Kelsey Peters. She looked up confusion on her face as Charli entered the room uninvited.

"Can I help you?" She asked, only slightly annoyed at Charli's intrusion.

"Uh, maybe?" What was going on had Charles rented two floors for Empirical and he was in a bigger office one floor up from them? Charli looked up at the ceiling imagining Chucky sitting behind a bigger more impressive desk sipping his too sweet coffee. He didn't care for cream in his coffee but he always put too much sugar in it for Charli's tastes. Kelsey interrupts her before she can ask where Charles new office is located.

"Are you here to interview for the assistant to the Marketing Director? Did the agency send you?" Charli opened her mouth to say no, but Kelsey stood and started to escort her back out of the room. Our Executive Editor for Millennial - Liza Miller is conducting interviews in the conference room. Here I'll show you the way. You look so familiar, have you temped here before?" And because technically it was not a lie and Charli's head was still spinning she answered that yes he had tempted here before, for Diana Trout in fact. "And you still want to come back and work Diana's desk? I say you pretty much got the job then, but ultimately I've tasked Liza with hiring her replacement." Kelsey ushered her through her family's company and into the empty conference room. "I'll let Liza know her first interview is here early. She'll love that." Kelsey turns to leave but looks back at Charli again. "You look so familiar...do you model? I fell like I've seen you on TV, like in a commercial or something?..." Charli was positive that Kelsey had seen her on TV, her murder case was nationally recognized. Charli has been on every major new station, and done interviews with some of the nations biggest television reporters. She was about to correct Kelsey's error in mistaking her as a hopeful job candidate but Kelsey cut her off again. "Don't tell me, it'll come to me. I'll just go grab Liza, have a seat." And again because Charli did not know what else to do she nodded in agreement and sat. No more than three minutes later Kelsey reappeared with Liza. "Here she is, and Liza not only is she super prompt BUT she's actually worked for Diana as a Temp before. So there's less you'll have to train her in, and she already knows how Diana can be...Diana-ish." Liza smiled at Charli held her hand out and watched as recognition spread across her face as she spoke.

"Charlotte Brooks? Charles sister, Hi...uh Liza Miller " Kelsey's brow furrowed and Charli stood to take Liza's out stretched hand.

"You can just call me Charli. Hi Liza, we've actually met before at my Godmother's funeral-Belinda LaCroix." Charli makes eye contact with Kelsey and adds. "We've actually met before too, it's ok my hair was way different last time." Kelsey is very clearly embarrassed and was tries to back track.

"I'm so sorry! Of course I remember meeting you! So much has happened the past few days-I- it just slipped my mind...You've been on the news! I remember now, L.A. Al the rapper who killed his wife-"

"No, Alvin was found not guilty and all charges have been dropped. The murderer is now behind bars." Liza was just staring at Charli like there was something suck in her teeth, she instinctively reached up to her mouth but stalled when she remembered she had not eaten yet today and she'd brushed her teeth in the Uber from the airport. She met Liza's eye. "Yes?" Liza shook herself back into the conference room.

"Did you tell Charles you were coming home? When was the last time you spoke to him?" Liza's eyes grew bigger and wider with each question. "Do you know about...?" She left the last sentence trail off. What is going on thought Charli.

"I spoke with Chucky last night, he didn't have much say which is his norm. So I thought I'd just surprise him at the office. When do you expect him in?" Liza and Kelsey stood silent having a private conversation unlike the one in the elevator just a mere 15 minutes ago. Charli felt the same twinge of annoyance she had in the elevator at the duo "I know it's corny, but he sounded weird on the phone last night. So much has happened since I left for Tennessee. The departure and return of Pauline, Marriage Vacation the divorce-FINALLY am I right? Then Eddie turned out to be a real life shit head, losing Belinda she was my Godmother you know? I may have already said that, I tend to ramble when people stare at me like you two are. Hey maybe we should have the entire office hide and pop out at Chucky when he steps off the elevator, give the old man a real shock huh?... Are you guys ok?" Nothing Kelsey and Liza just swap wide eyed looks back and forth between them. "What's, uh, what's going on? Where's Chucky? Is he ok? Did something happen with Nicky or B?!" Looks between Kelsey and Liza her heart rate rising, Chucky had to be ok she'd just talked to him less than 12 hours ago Charli caught Liza's eye and held it again. "What's going on, someone needs to start talking." Kelsey looked at Liza and backed out of the room leaving Liza and Charli alone. Liza motioned for Charli to sit, and as they both lowered their bodies into their chairs Liza finally began to tell her what the hell was going on.

"Charles and the girls are ok. But, Charlotte you should really talk-" Charli cut her off.

"Charli." Liza nodded and breathed in.

"Right. Charli, you should really go talk to Charles."

"Okay, sure when he comes in I'll talk to him. It is kind of why I'm here ya know?" She smiles her best smile at Liza, who's distress took on a whole new dimension.

"Charles isn't coming into the office today. You should call him." Liza reaches out and squeezes Charli's hand sympathetically. Just then Diana swooshes by in a gush of glory, Charli calls out to the only friend she knows she has at Empirical.

"Diana!" Diana turns on her heel spots Charli and floats into the conference room with a grace that probably does not come to her effortlessly. Charli jumps up from her chair and welcomes Diana's embrace. Diana wasn't a big hugger so it was strange to Charli that Diana held her as long and as tightly as she did. When she finally released her there were what appeared to be tears threatening to spill out of Diana's eyes as she spoke to Charli.

"I'm so glad you came home to be with Charles. He's needs to be surrounded by family, and he's missed you so-" Liza cut Diana off.

"Diana, Charli came in today to surprise Charles. He doesn't know she's home and has not told her about-...Charles hasn't told Charlotte about our new investor's." Liza glares at Diana as if to warn her not to spill the beans to Charli. She was growing increasingly impatient.

"Diana, what's going on?" Diana looks from Charli to Liza and back to Charli, as she's wrestling with herself Charli speaks again. "Di, we go way back and I know you'd never lie to me. What's going on? Don't look to her." Holds her hand up to silence Liza. She has gone into full litigator mood and is going to get the truth from Diana one way or the other. Diana caves and begins telling Charli all about Quinn Tyler and all the new changes at Empirical. She told her about Kelsey's promotion and Liza's, how Millennial was the main focus now. She told her everything concerning everyone but Chucky. "Ok, this is not how I pictured my families company growing but none of this seems so bad. So I guess Chucky is taking some vacation time, now that Kelsey's sharing the work load as publisher huh? Good! The dude needs to relax and just between us get laid he's wound up so tight he's going to have a heart attack." Charli smiles awkwardly as again Liza has another silent conversation this time with Diana.

"You should go see Charles, I can call you a company car." Diana says softly, Charli was confused again everything Di had told her was good news right?

""I don't think I should go anywhere until I have all the pieces to this puzzle. If Kelsey is the new publisher, where does Chucky stand here?" Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke again. "Diana? We're family, right?" Diana nods as her eyes shoot to the floor. She lost her battle and the tears that glistened in her eyes now fell freely down her face. The three women stood there in silence, a silence that was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Six eyes shoot to the doorway where all 6 feet 5 inches of Charleston Andrew Brooks stood. He was in running shoes and attire holding a carrier of three coffee cups. He didn't see Charli at first Liza hid her from his view He surveyed Diana's tears and Liza's anguish his eyes finally found all 5 feet 2 inches of Charlotte Anita Brooks.

"Hey, kiddo." He sucked in a deep breath. "We need to talk..."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This Chapter is told from Charles' POV and picks up on the first morning he doesn't have to go to work.

Comments are welcome I encourage any feed back or suggestions, what do you want to see Charles Brooks doing outside of Empirical?

Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 2

5:43am Monday

Charles woke at the same time he did everyday, but today he didn't have to be awake this early. The girls were at Pauline's all this week, he'd reluctantly left them with her last night. He was never going to get use to not having them home with him half of the time. Twice last night he'd awakened and started the trek down the hall to check on them, before remembering their beds would be empty for a full week. Feeling this way when they were gone just fueled Charles anger that Pauline had ever left her children for a year, when it literally pained him to be a 20 minute walk away from them. He sighed pushing that reoccurring anger bubble back down into his gut and turned the alarm clock off before it went off at 5:45am. He lay there in the cool dark room staring at nothing, Liza kicked out a foot and it grazed his leg under the sheets. He smiled at least there was this, and the weekend had been pleasant. Friday night he and the girls had dinner with Liza, and they had told them that they were dating. He wasn't quite sure they understood the relationship entirely, but they had been thrilled at the knowledge Liza would be around more frequently. Saturday had just been the three of them, bird watching in the park that morning, the Zoo after lunch, and a Disney movie marathon that evening viewed from their makeshift pillow and blanket fort. Last night had been rough, after he'd dropped them off at Pauline's he'd called Charlotte. Charles had had every intention of filling her in on the happenings at Empirical, but it just didn't seem right to do it over the phone. She'd just won the OJ trial of her generation (exception being that her client was legitimately innocent) and was heading back to the city to resume working at her firm next week, he reasoned he'd tell her when he picked her up from the airport. After talking with Charlotte, Liza had called to check on him. When she'd heard his false bravado over the phone she'd suggested she come over and keep him company. To which he'd replied only if she stayed the entire night with him, half an hour later he was taking her overnight bag from her as she entered the brownstone.

Charles slipped out of bed careful not to wake Liza and quietly made his way to the bathroom. There he washed his face, ran his hand through his hair to calm his "bed head", and brushed his teeth as quietly as he could channeling his inner church mouse. He eased ever so gently back into bed with Liza and watched her sleep while he waited for her to wake up. She stirred and stretched making a soft "humph" sound as she transitioned from dream to reality. Her eyes fluttered open and took a moment to focus as she stared at Charles in the early morning light, she must have forgotten where she was for a moment because there was a look of confusion as her eyes widen ever so slightly at him. The corners of her mouth tugged heavenward after she remember where she was, when she did speak her voice was laden with sleep and was almost inaudible.

"G' Mornin' "

"Good morning" Charles replied as he leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on her nose.

"How can you look like a GQ model so damn early in the morning?" Charles chuckled and pulled her to him so he could properly tell her good morning. 45 minutes later as they were glowing in the aftermath Liza moaned in protest that she had to get ready for work. She instantly regretted mentioning work in front of Charles and turned her head away from him in shame. Charles sighed and reached out to her cupping her chin to guide her back to him. He saw her discomfort and what he recognized as pity in her eyes. He was having a hard enough time convincing himself that everything was exactly as he wanted, he felt slightly annoyed that he now had to convince her too. With a patience no mere mortal should possess Charles eased her mind.

"You can talk about work in front of me Liza. It'd be weird if you didn't. I'm still apart of Empir-" he caught himself and corrected his error "Millennial, I'm still very much involved in Millennial. I may not be in the position I held before but, I'm excited to be where I am now." She wasn't convinced, "Hey did you know I haven't had a vacation since Bianca was baby?" He smiled at her and knew that talking about the girls would relax her. "It's true, even then I was working half of the day. So I am LONG over do for one and It's going to be nice to-" He had no idea how to finish that sentence...he breathed in- "to take a morning run, I can finally go through the girls clothes and donate what they've out grown, I can finally read a book- not some unedited manuscript from a potential author but an actual book. I can drive up to Pound Ridge, there are a few things that need my attention there; squeaky doors, loose floor boards, a few shingles need to be replaced on the roof. That should keep me pretty busy." Liza eyeballed him in disbelief. "Okay, there are a few things that need my supervision at Pound Ridge then." He smiled down at her. "I have plenty to keep me preoccupied, it's all good Liza we are good. Don't be afraid to talk about work with me, we are equal partners in this relationship."

"You're right, and this," she gestures between them "is good-so good."

An hour later Liza is leaving the brownstone, her hair smells of Charles shampoo, her belly full of Charles' kid approved blueberry pancakes and a brown paper sack with a crust-less peanut-butter and jelly sandwich with an apple. While Liza was getting ready he'd made breakfast and thrown a quick lunch together for her. Liza had a tendency to skip lunch when she got into her work and today would be hectic enough without the added distraction of leaving to get her lunch. She'd teased him when he's held to bag lunch out to her as she was leaving. But he knew she was touched and grateful that he'd thought about her well being even if he wasn't going to be there to remind her to stop and eat today.

Shortly after Liza left Charles donned his under used/over priced running shoes and decided he would flee his insecurities for the moment. He ran, ran until his lungs protested in pain and then ran further pushing himself so that the only thing his mind could process was moving his feet forward and pumping air into his lungs. Later when he was cooling down he realized that it was only 9:18, he'd ran a grand total of 34 minutes. Damn, he was old and out of shape. He did always make a point to walk to most places and he did his daily sit ups and weight training but he could not for the life of him remember the last time he'd really worked out beyond the scope of just maintaining his weight and health. He'd need to start training again, build his endurance back up. Maybe he could run marathons? Maybe even triathlons, he had all the time in the world to decide.

As he sat there on a dusty park bench a thought crept into his head, he just couldn't NOT go into work today. He still had things to clear out of his office, signed first editions his grandfather had collected where on display in his office-Kelsey's office. His stomach flipped at the image of the too young, too opinionated, and often unprofessional Kelsey sitting at his desk. The one cluttered with chewed pens, his personal trinkets, his baseball from the last game he pitched as a Princeton Tiger. The desk he'd bought when they'd hit it big time and moved into the office suites of the Bank of America building. He loved that desk, and he resolved to have it moved to the brownstone...nope no room there, it'd have to go to the house in Pound Ridge. He'd find room for it there. He was sure Kelsey would redecorate his office to reflect her own style, any new boss would do the same. He had when he'd taken over for his father, but his father hadn't stepped down or retired he'd died abruptly. One day Charles was just the managing editor working with his father; learning what it takes to lead a company proudly and successfully the next he was alone calling the shots. It was almost poetic that he's taken the job as quickly and dramatically as he'd left. He'd failed more times than he cared to count, but reflecting back on everything now Charles could say he succeeded more often than not. He sucked in a big gush of air to test that his lungs were back to normal and had finally stopped hurting, he stood stretched and walked...ok hobbled to the coffee shop across the street. He'd bring Liza, Diana, and Kelsey coffee today, and pick up some things from his office. He reasoned with himself that it would be a personal visit, not professional he wasn't in a suit and he wasn't going to be there long. He hoped Liza believed him more than he believed himself.

Charles entered the Bank of America building the same as he had thousands of times before, today was no different except it was. His favorite security guard, Ricardo, buzzed him through security only briefly stopping him to inquire about his causal workout clothing. Once on the elevator his heart threatened to leap from his chest, this was a bad idea. He had no business stepping on Kelsey's toes, today was her day. She may not have been Charles' first choice to replace him, but given the unusual circumstances that lead to him stepping to the side she was the only choice. He wanted-no needed her to succeed and he had faith that she would mostly because he knew Liza would be there with her every step of the way. Shit what was he doing, one day he couldn't go one damned day...the elevator stopped and opened there he was stepping out he knew he shouldn't but some magnetic force-maybe it was magic-whatever it was something carried him into the office that was no longer his office. He walked in as muscle memory carried him forward, he caught Diana in the corner of his eye. He secretly loved her too whimsical outfits, Diana may be lots of things but boring wasn't one of them. She was loyal too, he had been worried that she would resist Kelsey, but reasoned that her loyalty was to the company and not to him personally. She was standing there with Liza and possibly a third person, probably Liza's replacement, he should wait for them to come out. No he should leave not, before they saw him, and yet again he did the exact opposite. He reached the conference room door and knocked to get their attention, he'd hand them their coffee's, and excuse himself to his-nope Kelsey's office and he'd be in a cab back to the brownstone in 5 minutes, 10 tops.

Liza made eye contact with him first, he noted her worry, and then looked to Diana who looked to have been crying. What was going on here? Before he could question them his eye caught the unidentified person in the room. At least he knew why the cosmos had brought him here today. Charlotte, he hadn't seen her in person since after Christmas when he and the girls had stayed at her Nashville home the week after Christmas. They'd parted ways New Year's Day, and she wasn't scheduled to be home till next week. But there she stood every bit her her a carbon copy of their mother. Crap she knew, he didn't think Liza or Diana could have told her everything or she'd be in full "fixer" mode. As it was she stood there expecting him to fill her in on everything. He was actually surprised that she hadn't found out via the press release, but Charlotte was on a whole other level than him and the fate of the company. She was on Today and had sat down with Don Lemon last week alone. She'd surpassed him three years ago when she'd tried and won a harassment suit for Taylor Swift. Her momentum hadn't slowed she'd defended celebrities and billionaires alike anything from divorce to-well murder. She had never felt the crippling weight of keeping their family legacy alive, and that's exactly what he'd wanted. There was no amnesty, Charlotte was born to be in a court room and Charles could not be any prouder of her. A tiny voice edged it's way up through him telling him it was his turn to find the thing he was "born to do", and just as quickly as it came he squashed it away. Not yet he thought. He refocused himself on Charlotte standing there before him.

"Hey kiddo." He exercises his lungs again breathing in deeply and said "we need to talk."

"Yeah Chucky, I'd say we do"

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Told from Charli's POV directly after after Charles walks into find her home early.

Bring on the comments/reviews!

Chapter 3

Charlotte Anita Brooks held Charles' eye as Liza tried unsuccessfully to pull Diana out of the conference room. Diana was not leaving without a final word.

"Charles! It can be so hard to stay away, huh?" Sympathy oozed from her as she reached out to him clearly wanting to say so much more, but Liza was practically carrying her out at that point. Diana managed to break free and turned back to Charli. "Don't be a stranger young lady. Your interview with Katie Couric was sublime by the way. " Charli tried not to make the face she always made when people referred to her as a "young lady". Her mother would often explain away Charli's curt candor when she was a child as Charli just being "born an old soul", with a personality that was often compared to Walter Matthau circa "Bad News Bears" minus the alcoholism. She also objected to being called a "lady" it had been the bane of her mothers existence that she couldn't get her _Charlotte_ to stop acting like a _Charli_. 12 years she pushed her mother's patience and resisted her attempts to make Charli a sweet well mannered "young lady". 12 years she'd rolled her eyes and made snarky comments under breath her at her mothers expense. 12 years...12 years was too young to be without a mother, without a father. Charli swallowed the familiar pain of being an orphan for the past 15 years...it never got easier. Charles had been a young man of 30 when he'd been orphaned, inherited Empirical, and became the legal guardian to a bossy-too smart for her own good preteen Charli. There had been no way he could ever have prepared himself to take on the challenges of an average preteen girl let alone one as opinionated and clever as Charli. He'd done okay enough she thought...fine he'd exceed her own expectations. She may be no lady but she was a decent human being thanks to Chucky. Diana grabbed her and pulled her in for a second hug, forcing her to snap out of the past and return to the drama of the present. She hugged Di back and promised she have a drink with her soon. Diana turned and this time she was the one pulling Liza out of the room tearing Liza's gaze from Chucky's. Charli noted that his infatuation had only grown since Belinda's funeral, it also seemed that Liza was mirroring his puppy dog eyes back in return? In fact by the looks of it they were way passed infatuation? Chucky hadn't said anything about a new love interest, but the likely hood of him telling her anything like that was slim to none. The missing pieces were beginning to fall into place. She honed her attention onto Charles refusing to let him drop her gaze. Finally they had the room to themselves, she waited expectantly for Chucky to explain himself.

"Charlotte." He said monotonically, his voice filling the room.

"Chucky." She matched his tone.

"You're home early." Charli was not going to let him deflect she just nodded and remained silent. "Right, so things have changed around here. Just know that I made these decisions without duress and of sound mind and body." his lame attempt at charm again fell on deaf ears she continued to stonewall him. Charles proceeded telling her everything Diana had told her while also filling in the parts that she'd left out. It was a lot to swallow and honestly she was too damned hungry to focus beyond comprehending the basics. The highlights included: Kelsey was the new head honcho, Liza was her number two, Empirical was now the Imprint, Millennial the publishing house, and for the first time in it's 92 year history her family's company wasn't being ran by a privileged white male member of the Brooks clan. Not to fret though, Chucky was still involved as the Chairman to the Board. Which was just a fancy way of saying he was the liaison between the Board, Kelsey and her employees. A glorified messenger. Something else she thought she heard him say as her stomach growled and gurgled painfully loud, was that he and Liza were together? Maybe he'd said Ibiza was happily in weather or maybe he'd bought leather with his Visa? She shook her head to clear the fuzziness and smiled at Charles. In spite of everything he'd just dumped on her, she couldn't ignore her shear glee at just being in his presence, and really it wasn't her place to have an opinion about Empirical. Charli had chosen lady justice over editing and selling books. She reached out and punched him in the shoulder to ease the tension, he instinctively threw up his own fist to block her. Their father had boxed in college and Marshal Brooks had taught both of his children the art and glory of the sport. She smiled and rose to her feet. "Come on, you can buy me brunch. I haven't eaten since last night. Let's get out of here Chuck Butt." Charles stood and regarded her in his familiar Chucky way, full of angst, optimism, and confusion as if he wasn't quite sure how to take her. Nothing new, he'd looked at her like that for as far back as she could remember even long before he'd been charged as her guardian.

"Okay, then let's get you fed." He drops his hands and holds his arm out to allowing her to go ahead of him. Their mother probably never had to explain away his behavior or make excuses as to why Charles wasn't a perfect "young gentleman"...kiss ass she thought unfairly. "We should probably get out of here anyway, we have no claim to this room. Not anymore."

"Enemy territory, huh? Who's fault is that Chuckles?" She flashed him her patented jury winning smile and jabbed at him again, as she floated passed him out of the conference room. "C'mon, I'm only teasing wipe that look off your face." He was on the verge of sulking as he responded from behind her.

" 's no look, just my face." He stopped abruptly and said "Hey hold on, I forgot something." He leaves her side and ambles through the office into his old office (Kelsey's new office) he enters and reemerges toting a familiar baseball in his hand. As he makes his way back towards her he stops in front of Liza (who had been watching with idle curiosity from the doorway of Diana's office as he'd made his lap) gently he grabs her waist and pulls her in for a tender, very non-platonic kiss there in front of everyone and god herself. Okay well that cleared up the whole "weather-Ibiza/leather-Visa v.s. Liza/together confusion from earlier. Good for him, Liza was cute and the complete opposite of _lady Dame Pauline Tunner-Brooks_ Charli thought. "Let's get out of here, Rocky" His grin encompassed his entire face, it kinda creeped her out; yep happy Chuck was creepy. And Charli was all for it. They enter the elevator and began their descent to the lobby. Chucky was tossing the ball in the air and catching it, that stupid goofy grin still plastered on his face. On the third toss Charli reached out and plucked from mid air examining the relic up close before tossing it back it him.

"That was very un-Chucky like, I've never been prouder. But I'm **starving** , please tell me your taking me to an all you can eat buffet?"

"I was thinking, if you could hold out for another hour we could go surprise the girls at their school and have lunch with them?" Charli's face contorted into her first genuine unfiltered smile of the day. She'd already planned on just showing up on Pauline's doorstep tonight and hijacking dinner time with the girls, but this seemed easier and had the added benefit of not having to deflect Pauline's unabashed disdain for her.

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed happily but her stomach portrayed her and groaned loudly in protest. Charles raised an eyebrow questioning her easy acceptance of postponing her meal time by another hour.

"We can hit a hotdog stand on the way." he said knowingly.

"Oh thank god!" She exhaled in relief. "Maybe we can also stop at Abercrombie or American Outfitters and get you a shirt-some pants, you know complete the whole frat boy image you've adopted?" Charli gestures to his running clothes. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad to not see your customary three piece monkey suit, but uh maybe you've over corrected? We'll go to J Crew sometime, it's not like you have anything to do and I don't go back to work till next week." She locks arms with him and encourages him to skip with her as they exit the building. While she was unsuccessful at getting him to skip, she was still the undefeated champ in getting Charles Brooks to laugh.

There's no place like home she thought as they strolled through the streets of New York together.

end chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

*I own nothing* this one is a long one and jumps from Liza to Charli back to Liza. It also features a sweet lunch with Charles, the girls, and Charli. Let me know if you like it. The next chapter is going to feature Diana, Charli, and maybe Enzo having an adventure. Maybe this adventure leads them to a tattoo shop in Brooklyn? I might also have Charles and Maggie meet in the next chapter too, but i don't want to make it too long so we'll see!

Chapter 4

Liza's POV:

Liza's rubbed her temple and squinted her eyes as she leaned over her desk her face inches away from the monitor. Charles had remembered to make her a lunch but he'd forgotten to remind her to grab her her damn readers! She looked down at the half eaten apple next to the last bite of her crustless pb&j sandwich and smiled at the memory of him shyly holding it out to her as she was heading out the door. Liza had almost felt bad for teasing him about it...almost, but she couldn't help herself he'd looked so cute and boyish standing there holding the small brown paper bag out for her with his large hands. Hands that had set flames to her body earlier that morning. Liza blushed as flashes of their early morning romp jumped through her mind. Her face grew a shade darker when she thought about the naughty poem Charles had scrawled out and tucked away with her lunch. She marveled at his brain, he could bring her to the brink of ecstasy with a few elementary rhymes. At the bottom of the explicit limerick he'd invited her to spend the weekend with him at Pound Ridge where he'd promised her a weekend of no clothing and adventurous love making under the stars. As cheesy as he could be Liza would be lying if she didn't admit that she loved every bit of it...and him. It was too early to tell him that, with all the heightened emotions involving the major changes in both their lives, she feared if she told him she loved him now it would spook him, or worse he could take it as a sign of pity and feel that she was being disingenuous. Besides, now that the absentee Charlotte- _Charli_ (she corrected herself) had reemerged she was fairly certain the Pound Ridge getaway was on hold and next weekend the girls would be home.

Liza pushed all distractions aside and focused on the work before her, she had one more interview for Diana's assistant that would be arriving later that afternoon so she needed to get caught up on things at her desk. She wasn't to optimistic about the interview though, Diana was vetoing every viable prospect presented to her. Liza suspected it had nothing to do with the caliber of the job candidates, but instead it was her way of rebelling against their current circumstances. She didn't want to trump Diana's choice (she wasn't too sure she even had the power to do so...the power dynamics were still blurry) but she may have to bite the bullet and hire the next person she liked. It would be easier to ask for forgiveness instead of permission.

**Charli's POV

"and-and he said that you-" the animated 7 year old sitting across from Charli pointed her pizza crust at her with as much drama and flare her small body could produce- "were defending a murderer and you deserved to be in jail too! So I called him a-" Bianca looked up at her father who silently forbade his daughter to use any profanity so she took an exaggerated breath and settle for: "I called him a name that was NOT slanderous (B smiled at her use of a word she'd probably heard from an episode of The Good Wife) and then he cried like the little baby he is. _AND_ that's how I got moved out of Ms. O'Connors class into Mr. Jacobs class." Charli tried very hard to hide her pride and amusement at the kid, Chucky shot her a warning glance from across the table and then directed his attention back to his youngest.

"You forgot some of key components in your story Bianca, particularly _why_ Jimmy was crying."

"Yeah she _forgot_ to say that she shoved him to the ground and sat on him while calling him a-" Nicole stopped short of whatever obscenity little B had used. Which made Charli all the more curious, if it was this bad maybe she needed to add it to her own vocabulary.

"Shut-up Nicky you weren't even there!"

"Enough." Charles didn't have to his voice for the three girls sitting at the table to know he meant business. The siblings stopped squabbling...well _after_ B stuck her tongue out at her older sister when their father wasn't looking.

He looked ridiculous crammed into the child sized picnic table they were seated at. It was a warm day and the school was letting the students eat outside in the sunshine to "counter act vitamin D deficiencies in children that spent most of their time indoors under fluorescent lighting" she'd wanted to ask the principal if they had a "counter active plan" to fight melanoma since none of the children had been given sunscreen. She'd thought better of it after Chucky shot her a warning glance. Instead she'd complimented the Principal on his "proactive enterprising and courageous initiative". She'd meant it as a snarky insult but it had only bolstered his already too high opinion of himself. She hadn't impressed Chucky or Nicky both of whom had rolled their eyes at her, B had nodded her head in approval though. Charli wasn't sure she understood it, but the girl could sense a snarky dis from a mile away.

"Hey kiddo, we use our words to win arguments in this family. Right?" Charli ignored the look Chucky shot her, it hadn't been two hours since the last time she'd punched him. Well that was different and he knew it. Bianca looked her square in the eye when she replied.

"I did use my words to win that argument Aunt Charli, but I had to punctuate my point with a physical action so that my words could be heard over Jimmy's crying." She lost her battle and smiled down at the youngster, B was clearly wrong and she knew it but she was not going admit defeat. Bianca was secretly Charli's favorite. Chucky turned his head to "cough" so that the girl didn't see his own smile. He stood and picked up their trays.

"Lunch is almost over girls. I'm going to return our trays, but then Aunt Charli and I are going to have to leave ok?" He left the three Brooks girls alone as he stiffly made his way back into the school's cafeteria. She wondered how much of that limp was from being too tall for the small table, his morning "run", or just age. She deduced it was probably a cocktail of all three. She'd spring for an Uber to get them home when they left. She hadn't told him yet but she was going to be staying with him, until the people subletting her apartment left. Their lease didn't run out for another 63 days. She hadn't planned to win Alvin's case so soon, but alas she was too good. She suspected Charles would be excited to have her there especially now that the girls were gone every other week. Nicky's soft but unfaltering voice brought her back to reality.

"Jimmy didn't start crying until _after_ he'd been brutally shoved to the ground, correct?" Nicole was playing prosecutor, Charli was so proud!

"So, he's still a big ol' cry baby." B defended herself shamelessly, unaware of the trap Nicky had just set.

"But he was only crying _because_ you pushed him and then sat on him. So you didn't win that fight with your words Bianca. You were wrong to do it and that's why you were moved to the bad kids class. Also you shouldn't call people names, just because they don't agree with you. That makes you a bully and we aren't bullies in this family either, right Aunt Charli?" Damn kid why'd she have to shame Charli too? Nicole held her gaze and Charli nodded in agreement. The prosecution rested it's case. Nicky had beat B. Charli's heart swelled with love for her sensitive niece, this was why Nicole was secretly her favorite too.

"She's right B, as Judge I rule in favor of Nicole Charlotte Brooks, and Bianca Anita Brooks I sentence you to a lifetime of being kind and fair to everybody, even if you think they deserve to be called- uh what did you call Jimmy?" Bianca who was perturbed at being called out as a bully and losing to her older sister, perked back up at the opportunity to tell Charli a bad word with out being chastised but her father. Just as she was about to educate Charli in the world of foul language Chucky returned and announced it was time to go back to class.

Predictably Bianca protested but ultimately she hugged Charli goodbye and told her to come back tomorrow they'd have lunch again. She whispered in Charli's ear to not bring Charles with her so she could tell she'd tell her ALL the bad words she knew. Many of which she'd learned recently after being transferred to the "bad" kids class. She scurried back to her class without them, she was too independent to need anyone to escort her back to class. Charli also suspected she didn't want to lose her street cred by have her daddy walk her back to class.

Nicky hugged her aunt as tightly as her little arms could squeeze. She then promised to ask her mother if Charli could come over one night this week to have dinner and read to them before bed. She'd just started "Charlotte's Webb" and she wanted to read it with her Aunt Charlotte. She promised she come over, with or without an invitation from Pauline. She wished she hadn't put it that way after she saw Nicky's anxiety. She was the peace maker in their family it bothered her that Pauline and Charli didn't always get along. She vowed to make amends with Pauline, Nicole shouldn't be punished for Charli's stubbornness. She tugged gently at Nicky's pony tail and said that she was only kidding, not to worry she and her mother were on good terms. Nicole nodded not entirely convinced, but she headed back to class anyway.

Just as she and Chucky were leaving the school's campus her phone went off, when saw that it was from a founding partner at her firm she answered it on it's second ring. Charles watched her as she spoke to Chase Goldburg, all hints of sarcastic jovial Charli gone. Instead she was the picture of professionalism, she even stood straighter when she spoke. "Yes, sir I got back into town early this morning...I couldn't stay away a moment longer...yes I sure can uh...I'm 8 blocks away from the office now but I will need to run home and change quickly I'm not dressed for the office. I will be quick...Okay, yes sir I can be there in 20... Yes...okay I will see you shortly." She hangs up the phone, and Chucky asks her who was on the phone. "The partners want to have a meeting with me today." She does a disco move straight out of _Saturday Night Fever_ then she's all but running towards her office. Charles catches up to her struggling after his "run" this morning and asks her around uneven breaths what the meeting was about. "I don't know for sure, _BUT_ I think they are going to invite me to be an equity partner! It makes since I bring in more money and I have a more lucrative client list than any other associate. Heck I bring in more revenue than half of the senior partners, even Bobby! Now that I've won Alvin's very public case the firm is getting national recognition. They've seen spikes in their LA and Chicago offices because of the high media coverage." She can't contain her glee. "Equity partner at 27, then name partner by 30! It takes some lawyers 20 years to get their name on a firms letter head. With that prestige, I could apply for a judgeship before 40 maybe even 35!" She was walking on air literally floating towards her destiny and they made it to her office in record time. "Okay check me do I have anything in my teeth?" She flashes her pearly whites at him and he shakes his head no. "Nose?" and tilts her head back, again she was good. "Pits?" and raises her arms for him to inspect.

"Charli" He'd called her Charli, he only did that when he was angry at her or really wanted her to listen to him. "you look fine, they told you to come as you were right?" She nodded her head yes. "Alright then, go get 'em kiddo." This was why Charles was her secret favorite, he had the ability to calm her seas. "I'll wait for you in Bob's office I need to go over some stuff concerning Empirical anyway. Just last minute stuff, you go." He shoos her on as he heads in the opposite direction towards Bobby office.

"You're okay, you got this. You're cool, calm, collected, congealed, coagulated...okay stop with the weird alliteration." She should also stop talking to herself, out loud at least. She takes a final breath and heads towards Chase's office. Before she can knock, the door opens and a familiar face greets her. "Bobby! hey!" She grabs him in a bear hug. "I've missed you, oh hey I just spotted a moose head into your office." She mouths "Chucky" just in case Bob thought a literal moose was rummaging about his office.

"Oh, uh I'll see him afterwards then. I'm sitting in on the meeting too. Come on in Charlotte, we're waiting for you."

She follows Bob. Her hands are sweating and she dries them on her pants before she shakes Chase's hand, and the other name partners of Goldburg, Johnson, Katz. George Johnson sits in a chair across from Chase next to Charli. Bobby is sitting to her other side. She sits patiently waiting for someone to make her dreams come true.

"Miss Brooks, we've been evaluating your progress, and we are thrilled to bring you this offer today." He smiles at Charli and his smile is not unlike the cat who got the canary.

The events of that meeting, would turn Charli's world upside down. It seems Charles wouldn't be the only child of Marshal and Anita Brooks that'd have to adjust to a new normal.

Liza's POV

Liza stood and held her hand out to Trudy to shake. Trudy was her last interview for the day, she was a plump sweet girl straight out of college. Her eyes were bright with ambition and a naivete only the very tenderest of people could honestly convey. Liza had no doubt that Trudy was smart enough and talented enough to be an excellent addition to the company...if she were going to be anyone's assistant but Diana's. Trudy would never last a week with Diana.

"We'll be in touch either way, thank you so much for coming in today." Liza gave the girl her best encouraging mom smile hoping that it didn't give her away. It'd be easier to tell sweet faced Trudy that she wasn't getting the job over the phone. She escorted her to the elevator and when the doors opened a red eyed Charli marched out nearly running Trudy over."

"I'm so sorry excuse me, are you ok?" Trudy asked Charli. Liza sighed this is why she couldn't hire the girl, she was too nice. Charli had clearly been the one who'd ran into the affable Trudy."

Liza looked Charli over surveying her condition she looked the same as she had earlier. Except the wildness that had been there earlier just bubbling under the surface was now raging through her. She seem to be a foot taller which was impossible, and there was an electric intensity about her that was almost palpable. When she spoke her voice deep like the roar of a rolling thunder.

"Excuse me," she says curtly and side steps the girl as she heads straight into Diana's office. Liza was worried that nothing good could come from whatever had set Charles' kid sister on this rampage. She smiled apologetically to Trudy and chased after hurricane Charli."

"I can start next week. Three days a week is all I can commit to but we both know I can do more in three days than others can do in seven. I don't care that the salary is shit-in fact donate to a local charity. I don't need It. What do you say boss?" Liza stood there with her mouth ajar, Diana caught her gaze and she could tell she was just as shocked. What had transpired since this morning? Last she'd seen of Charli she was happily skipping away dragging Charles with her. Where was he now? She needed to get to her phone and call him, she did not know Charli very well but this seemed like erratic behavior.

"Has something happened at your firm Charli?" Diana's voice squeaked as she asked.

"Yep, I just promoted. I'm the new public face for one of the nations biggest full service law firms. I get to be featured on all the news shows. I'm booked for Tucker Carlson tomorrow. I've been relieved of all my clients, they gave my few open cases to a 2nd year associate, and reduced my court hours to zero. But hey they gave me a big raise a corner office that I don't get to work in, and I get to be on TV. Like Nancy Grace" Charli's voice cracked at the end and she held Diana's gaze captive until she accepted her offer to work for her.

"Uh- um Liza?" Diana graciously passed the buck to her.

"Charli I think you may feel differently about this in the morning we can talk then. I can call Charles for you if you'd like? Where is he? Let's have a seat take a deep breath and hash it out?" Liza flashed her mom smile again, this time hoping it would calm Charli down. She was practically vibrating next to her.

"I left him sitting in Bob's office, he's big boy he can find his way home. And I don't need to be handled, nor do I need your pity. I need to _work_. I busted my ass to get into Princeton at 16, to graduate summa cum laude from there at 19. I was number 2 in my _Harvard_ Law class-should have been number one-but I digress. The point is I'm am a shark and I cannot stop swimming. I will die if I can't work. Playing opposition to know it all blowhards on Fox News and MSNBC, is not a job. It's debate club for toddlers."

"Maybe you can work for another firm? I just feel you wouldn't be very happy publishing."

"I can't work for a competing law firm. It's in my contract, which is iron clad. I drew it up myself so, damn me and my talent for contract law." Charli was a pro at the humble brag Liza was noticing... "I'm serious about working here, and it's only temporary my employment contract is up for review in 9 months I can leave the firm then. I just need something to keep me busy when I'm not debating the validity of whatever D.C. law makers trying to get passed on television. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around twirling my thumbs and letting my brain go to mush like Chucky is doing."

Liza dropped her head and stared at the ground. Charlotte had just blurted out her own biggest insecurities about Charles being out of work.

"Good enough for me, I promise to not coddle you and I expect 110% from you when you are here. Now let's go, you need a drink and I want you to meet Enzo. He's going to love you." Diana smiles proudly at the prospect of showing off her man.

"Can we go to Marie's Crisis? I need to sing Razzle Dazzle and be adored by my fans." Charli says this with a sense of dramatic flamboyance, that reminded Liza of Bianca.

"I don't think that it is wise to take my gorgeous straight boyfriend to a gay bar. I don't want to tempt fate, and lose him to another one." Diana retorts.

Charli goes full Alicia Florrick and begins laying out her case and all the reasons exactly why Diana should march Enzo into Marie's Crisis and mark her territory. Diana and Charli leave and Liza makes he way to Kelsey's office. She hadn't checked on her in a while and she wanted to make sure all was well before she left for the day. Then she needed to nail down plans with Charles for dinner-Charles! She needed to call him and find out if he knew what was going on with Charli. As soon as she was done with Kelsey. She entered his former office and found Kelsey sprawled out on the floor. Liza had went from one spiraling Millennial to the next...she should have called Charles before she came in here, it was going to be a long night of talking Kelsey off her ledge.

End


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hadn't planned to do an entire chapter of just Charles, but it got to long to include with Diana and Charli's wild adventure.

All comments, prompts, and suggestions welcomed!

**Charles' POV

Charles was learning that he did not like to be alone. Or rather he did not like being alone when there was no work to be done. He set about cleaning the already clean home, then he'd lugged Charlotte's luggage up to her room. It had been their fathers old library, after their parents death she'd moved in and made it her own. His books still on tucked into the floor to ceiling selves, and his overstuffed leather chair was still in the corner of the room. He hadn't let Pauline change a thing when she moved in, that was Charlotte's domain and she was always welcome to stay there. She hadn't stayed in over 7 months, not since the weekend she'd flown in for Nicole's birthday. So he'd changed the bed sheets, vacuumed the rug and dusted the shelves of books. Later he sat in his fathers chair and shed a tear at the memory of their father sitting in this very chair and proofing a manuscript. Charles felt like he'd let him down, he knew that was a frivolous thought, he'd done exactly what he'd had to do to ensure the company survived. Besides the dead can't be ashamed or angry, but the living could Charlotte had been surprisingly okay with everything. He wished she had been angry, that she had kicked and fussed, had called him out on his failures. He wanted her to hate him, he could accept her anger and hatred. It'd be easier for him because he felt that anger at himself, he did not like being alone in his anger. Liza pitied him, she'd tried hiding it but he had seen it earlier that morning and then later when he'd stopped by the office just before he'd spotted Charlotte. He collected himself and left Charlotte's makeshift library/bedroom combo.

He puttered around for awhile and decided he would be productive and clean out the girls clothes. An hour later when he was elbow deep in Elsa and Moana tee shirts-he'd forgotten about Bianca's Frozen obsession from two years back. She was no longer into fair haired Ice Queens, instead she'd been asking him about gang colors. He suspected that she had found her way around the parental controls and was using information from a google search just to egg him on. When he'd caught her trying to wear an unapproved blue hair band to school, he'd gone directly to the school to express his concerns. After speaking with the teacher and the principal he was satisfied that his youngest wasn't being initiated into a street gang. He and Pauline had agreed she was just looking for attention, so they'd decided to put up a united front and ignore her behavior but use more positive reinforcement. Pauline had emailed him earlier that Bianca had tried sporting a red scarf to school that morning. She was too damn stubborn for her own good, just like a young Charlotte. He'd already resolved to have lunch with the girls, before knowing she was home. Seeing their excitement at seeing their aunt had warmed him to his soul.

Charles wondered where she was now. She'd left him at her firm after her meeting, when Bob had enter his office he'd been unusually tight lipped. Charles had tried to probe info from his friend but he'd declined to comment, citing that it wasn't his news to give.

Charles sighed and wished for companionship yet again, he picked up his phone and called Charlotte just to see where she was. When she answered after the fifth ring the noise on the other end of the phone startled him. He couldn't be sure but he thought he heard Diana singing a rendition of "When you're good to mama" from _Chicago_ accompanied by no less than 100 jovial phantom voices. He struggled to hear Charlotte as she yelled into the phone.

"Chucky? Are you dead, dying, or bleeding?" She yells over the gleeful noise.

"No." he responds loudly so she can hear him and before he can ask where she was she speaks again impatiently.

"Are you or the girls in danger, or in need of my legal council?" Again he replies no. "Okay, I'll see you later bye." She hangs up before he can say good bye. And he was alone again...he looked down at his phone and contemplated calling Liza. He had decided to play it cool and give them a night away since she'd stayed over last night and he'd uncooly showed up at the office that morning. Suddenly he wished she were there with him, helping him sort through Disney Princess' of the past. Just as he was about to dial, her face jumped out from his phone. He smiled at their synchronicity and eagerly answered.

"Hey you, how was the rest of your day?"

"It was good, strange not having you there. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He was tired of missing her, and it didn't matter whether they'd been apart for minutes, hours or even days. She was fresh air and sunshine, he needed her as surly as he needed his kids and Charlotte. She had become his family and he could not wait to express his love to her. It just wasn't the right time, if he told her now amongst the all the recent turmoil, he worried she would think he was saying it under duress. Which would not be further from the truth. He couldn't pinpoint the moment he'd fallen in love with her, sometime between _Look Homeward, Angel_ and the Hamptons. Maybe it was losing her when he'd been angry, or perhaps when he'd witnessed her yodeling with her daughter at Christmas it didn't matter when just that he did love her down to his very marrow. He heard her sighed softly and she filled him in on the rest of her day.

"At least Diana has a new assistant that she likes, and that will stick around." They were interrupted by his doorbell ringing followed by a procession of loud quick knocks at his front door.

"Hey Liza, I think Charlotte just got home and she forgot her keys. Can I call you right back?" She agreed and he headed down the steps to the front door. When he opens the door it's Liza not his sister standing there before him. His heart swells as he reaches out and pulls her inside. He takes her in his embrace, but she's playing coy with him. When he probes her, she reply's sheepishly that she's waiting for her boyfriend to call her back as he'd promised her he would. She teases him as he pulls his phone out to call her, when she doesn't answer but instead sends him to voicemail instead and he questions her she says that it'd "be rude to to answer her phone while she was in his company". He laughs and pulls her in for a needy possessive kiss. They break for air and he doesn't know if it's his suggestion they go upstairs or hers, he just knows they are stumbling their way blindly up the stairway when they trip and she lands on him. An "ummph" sound escapes him and she looks terrified that she's hurt him. He puts her worry at ease by effortlessly shifting her so that she now sits on his lap straddling him. He's everywhere at once, lifting her skirt to her waste, one hand cradling the back of her head the other between them under her skirt pushing her panties to the side prepping her for all of him. His lips are trailing her upper body as she liberates herself of her shirt and bra, she then sets about freeing him from his designer jeans. Liza gasps as he circles and stimulates her, and she's too impatient and aims to rush him into her. Charles removes his hand from her to slow her down. At her audible protest he rewards her with slowly taking his time allowing her to adjust to him, when they are completed joined their eagerness resumes and their need for each other is savage as they match each other's thrust's hungrily. They climax simultaneously, their breath is uneven and their eyes are wild with passion. He kisses her long and slow as they reluctantly separate. This morning he'd made slow methodical love to her, tonight they were like passionate animals in heat. He couldn't say which had been more enjoyable because honestly every time with Liza was the best time. She was like coming home. They collected themselves and an audible groan escaped his lips as he stood from his sitting position. Damn his back gave him away, she fretted over him as they climbed the steps.

At the top, her face still flushed from their recent sex-capade, she asks him where Charli was. He chuckles and says that he wasn't sure, but wherever she was she sounded like she was having a good time. He filled her in on the their phone conversation just before she'd called. Charles guided her to the kitchen and heated up left over Boston Market chicken and veggies. She offered that Charlotte must still at Marie's Crisis with Diana.

"Who's Marie and why is she in crisis?" He asks, as he places a plate before her.

"Marie's Crisis it's a piano bar that features sing-a-long Broadway musical numbers. Diana goes there when ever she's having a crisis."

"Really? I thought she was doing okay at work? Did she and Kelsey have an argument? I thought she'd found the perfect assistant." His brow furrows with genuine concern for his former employee and friend. She stood up on her toes and planted a kiss where his eyebrows met in worry on his forehead.

"Not Diana's crisis."

"If not Diana, who?" He holds her gaze and asks "Charlotte?" Liza nods in agreement.

"She came in this afternoon, and demanded we hire her as Diana's part time assistant. What happened with you two today?" His confusion only intensified.

"Nothing happened, we had a good lunch with the girls. Then we stopped by her firm, and she had a meeting with the partners. What do you know that I don't? What did she say when she came to see Diana?" Liza swallows a bite of chicken and thinks about how to answer.

"I'll say this, her hours have changed at the firm and she wanted to balance her new time off by working for Diana. You'll need to follow up for details with her." She looks up at him pleading that he not prod her further.

"She's not in trouble or hurt, right?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll talk to her to her later, if she wants."

"Sorry." She says quietly.

"Never apologize for keeping Charlotte's trust. Trust is important to her, and I want her to like you."

"Really?"

"Of course." He smiles down at her. After she eats he enlists her help in clearing out the girls wardrobes. The task goes by much faster with her help, as she's an old time pro from cleaning out Caitlin's clothes. They talk effortlessly as they work. He fills her in on his lunch with the girls and Charlotte. She tells him stories about Caitlin growing up, and it makes him sad that his kids won't be kids forever. She eases his mind when he tells her about Bianca's impending gang association. Later as they are crawling into bed Liza asks him to join her tomorrow night for Maggie's birthday dinner at their place in Brooklyn.

"Caitlin will be there, I can introduce you as my fella. My main squeeze."

"Maggie and Caitlin both in one night? No pressure, huh? I want nothing more, but I also don't want to intrude on a family dinner." She shook her head in disagreement.

"No not at all. In fact you'd be the perfect gift for Maggie!" Charles shoots her a side glance.

"Uh, I think you're all the woman I can handle, you almost broke me earlier." He replies referring their staircase tryst from earlier. "But if it's that important to you, and if Maggie's down for a three-" She cuts him off by punching him in his shoulder. Why were the women in his life so insistent on punching him today?

"Stop that! I'm not sharing you; and besides Maggie'd eat you alive."

"There are worse ways to die." He wags a suggestive eyebrow at her which warrants another punch to his shoulder.

"I meant that she's been dying to shamelessly interrogate you. With Caitlin there she may take it a wee bit easier on you. Doubtful, but maybe. You could bring Charli with you too."

"I really don't want to take away from Maggie's birthday celebration."

"Trust me, she's going to love all the drama." He's kisses her and agrees that he would love nothing more than to meet Maggie and be introduced to Caitlin as Liza's "fella". He promises to invite Charlotte too. They settle into bed, Liza reads a new manuscript and Charles is planning his new workout regimen. It's a moment so unimportant and mundane, Charles knows he wouldn't trade it for anything It wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, but it was all theirs.

End


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Charli and Diana's adventure. No Charles or Liza, but this fic is more than just them it's the WHOLE Youngerverse. Josh makes an appearance too, and Claire sort of. Next chapter will feature Charles and Charli, and maybe Maggie's birthday party Liza will find out about Claire and the baby at Maggie's party...DRAMA

Charli's POV

 _"Razzle dazzle 'em_  
 _And they'll never catch wise!_

 _Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle_  
 _Razzle dazzle 'em_  
 _Give 'em a show that's so splendiferous"_

Charli was accompanied by Diana, Enzo the Adonis-like seriously Charli would be jealous if they weren't such a perfect couple-and no less than 100 of the most gleefully enthusiastic group of people in the entire city. She and Diana were perched atop a piano singing out to the spirited crowd and she was having a great time on the surface, she'd think about the shit-uation she's in tomorrow. She'd put her best Scarlett O'Hara foot forward and get stuff done _tomorrow_. The song wrapped up and Diana grabs her arm for support as she slides off the piano, Enzo is instantly there to catch her before she could go face first into the bosom of "Bette Didler" a voluminous drag queen.

"Come on down Charlotte." She holds her hand out for her to take and Enzo the beautiful also holds a hand out to her, she hops down without taking either outstretched hand. She'd had half a vodka where Diana and Enzo had down multiple drinks, so many that she lost count between the two. She took in Diana's disheveled appearance and her heart swelled, she was glad to have her friend by her side tonight of all nights. Upon further investigation she noticed that Diana's right eyebrow was melting down her face...

"Diana-" Charli rises her hand to her own eyebrow when she speaks to Diana, "your uh eyebrow is sliding away?" Diana's hand shoots to her brow in embarrassment and she shrieks at Enzo.

"Do you have my backup eyebrow pen? I left mine at work!"

"I had it but Bette Didler had a brow emergency earlier and-" Diana cut him while simultaneously covering her dissolved brow.

Charli watched as Diana chided her man for giving away her emergency brow pen. It was hard to hear entirely but she caught the gist of it, apparently Diana had lost her brow a couple of months ago during a bar-b-q accident hosted by Enzo's brother. Every morning she draws on her brow and lives in fear of sudden rain showers. She looks at Charli, hand still covering the smugged space above her eye.

"Do you know how many pillow cases I've ruined? Or how much I've spent in CoverGirl brow pens?" She was drunk and was a little too hysterical. "Do you have a brow pen, dark brown?" Charli shook her head and watched the party leave Diana. She grabbed Enzo with her free hand and marched through the crowd, Charli wasn't ready to go but she didn't want to be there without a familiar face. They reach the street and Enzo hails a taxi.

"Diana, don't go I'm sure there's someone in there that has an eyebrow pencil you could borrow." Charli was desperate to keep her troubles at bay for a little while longer.

"I'm sure they'll lend me their pink eye too! I'm sorry Charlotte but I don't want to be seen this way." Enzo holds the cab door open for his lady and Diana invites her to share their cab. She wasn't going in Diana's direction but she climbed in anyway. All three jammed into the backseat sitting knee to knee and an idea pops into Charli's head, it's a long shot and she doubts Diana will agree to it but she's just drunk enough Charli could talk her into entertaining the idea.

"Hey Di, have you ever thought of getting your eyebrow micro-bladed on?"

"Micro-chipped no I don't want to be tagged like a house cat."

"Not micro-chipped, micro-bladed. It's like a tattoo, well it is a tattoo of an eyebrow. It's all the rage in Nashville, no more drawing your face on everyday." Diana chews this over and asks quietly.

"I could go to the gym without losing apart of my face? I could go swimming...if I swam in pools..."

"Exactly! Sweat away, swim away! and you'll have something in common with Mike Tyson."

"Ok let's do it!" Diana leans forward and gives the driver a Brooklyn address, as she sits back she brags "We'll go to my tattoo guy."

"You have a tattoo guy?" Charli smiles in disbelief and shakes her head. Enzo is snoring softly on the other side of Diana, unaware of the change of trajectory. They arrive outside a trendy tattoo shop in Brooklyn it appears to be closed but Diana is relentless to her reasoning and leaps over Enzo and out to the street. She's knocking on the locked door of the dark shop.

"Diana!" Charli hisses "C'mon this place is closed you'll wake the entire block!" She leaves the cab to drag Diana back. "We can come back another night!" Diana pouts whines loudly and still refuses to leave with Charli. Behind her the cab pulls away with the snoozing Enzo still seated in the backseat, she catches the movement out of the corner of her eye and shrieks at the sight of Diana's intoxicated fella slipping away from her. She must have yelled too loudly because next thing she knew the was a handsome tattooed boy-no man- was poking his head out of the window directly above them.

"Are you ok?" His voice was laced in concern, and Diana answers for her.

"Josh! Come down and micro-chip my face!"

"Diana! We have to find Enzo, and-and uh"

"I'll be right down." Before Charli could protest she saw him back away speak to a petite blond that was standing behind him and he was out on the street next her. He was taller than she'd thought, not Chucky tall but much taller than her own 5'2. "What's going? Diana." He says as a greeting to Diana and then he focuses on Charli and her mouth goes dry. "Hi, Josh." He holds his hand out. She takes it and very nearly jumps at the shock of his soft but firm grip.

"Hi, Charli Brooks. I'm so sorry we woke you, we'll be on our way come on Diana. We've got to find Enzo."

"Enzo's fine! I got him micro-bladed months ago and I'm here to get micro-chipped! Josh I'm here so you can fix my face." She lean forward and shows him her missing eyebrow. "Can you fix it?" The man called "Josh" leaned in and examined her forehead, and nods in agreement.

"Hmm you're wanting to be micro'ed huh. Uh I'm closed but for a friend I could open up for a bit." To Charli he asks, "Who's Enzo, should we be worried? Does he have a collar and tag?"

"He's Diana's boyfriend, he's drunk and asleep in the cab that just left." She sighs "I'll have to call the cab company."

"For Lost and Found?" He flashes a white smile over his shoulder to Charli as he opens the door to his shop and ushers them in. "Come in you can call about your missing pet from inside." Diana pushes in and bee lines to Josh's chair.

"Let's do this bitch!"

"She's drunk, you can't tattoo her like this." Charli says this as she's dialing the cab company. She walks into the corner to ask about Enzo's whereabouts. Josh's regards her and focuses on Diana, he draws on a perfect eyebrow, while Charli locates the runaway cab and redirects it to them. "Whew! He's being returned, the cabbie thought he was taking him back to Manhattan. Okay, let's go wait for him outside and I can get you two drunkards home. Again I am so sorry for disturbing you and your uh lady friend." She awkwardly squeaked out that last part.

"Uh wife...and we were awake. So-" he quickly changed the subject. "So we doing this thing?" He asked with no real intent.

"Yes!" Diana, had been admiring the blue eyebrow Josh had drawn on for her.

"Your inebriated Diana. We're going home." she says borrowing Charles' best parent voice.

She pouts and Josh who looks like he's trying to stall from going back upstairs sighs and complies. "She's right Diana I can't legally tattoo you if you've been drinking. Alcohol thins the blood and the tatt can't heal properly. Which is not ideal for face tattoo's." She expected Diana to argue but instead she heard snoring from the chair.

"Unbelievable...at least I don't have to wrestle her out of here kicking and screaming. Do you mind if we hang out here till our lost property returns?"

"Yeah, anything for Diana. She's a character, huh? Are you her sister?" Charli snorted.

"No, she's a friend. An old family friend, she worked for my dad now works for my big brother. Worked, he stepped down last week... It's a whole thing. How do _you_ know Diana? Did you do her massive back tattoo?" He smiled doubting that Diana had one tattoo let alone a full Ben Affleck on her back, and shook his head looking back at the sleeping Diana.

"She was my girlfriends boss. Charlie Brooks? Like that lawyer?"

"Yeah that one. Uh your wife worked for Diana?"

" Wife? oh, uh no. My ex Liza. Wait, Charles Brooks is your brother?" The look he gives her is hard to read, but if Liza was his ex Charli assumed there was bad blood between the two. He was married, had bad history with Chucky, and was incredibly cute...just her type. "I've seen you on the news, and that youtube video where you yelled at the judge?"

"Not my finest moment, but effective. Charles is in fact my big bad brother."

"Lucky you. He isn't at Empirical anymore?"

"It's a whole thing." She spots a book of Josh's tattoo's and starts flipping through it and stops short when she recognizes a portrait of Caroline Canning the "Queen of modern Country music" and Alvin's murdered wife. "You did this?!" Josh leans over and examines the photo.

"Oh yeah, L.A. AL he came in about 4 years ago one of my first big customers turned out great. I knew he couldn't have done it, he loved his wife."

"This" she points the the picture, "this kept Alvin going, when the world was against him and thought that he was guilty he would look at this-your work and he'd find some small bit of peace. Thank you." She held his gaze.

"I didn't do it for you..."

"No, but giving him hope however small helped me help him." She smiled down at the tattoo she knew so well and sighed. "Small world, huh?"  
He was watching her with an open curiosity. They were suddenly interrupted by a drunk Enzo tripping through the door looking for his Diana, and just like that Charli was in charge of wrangling two toddlers. It took both Josh and Charli to get the two back into the cab, once they were safely deposited in the back and openly pawing each other Charli looked back to Josh. "thanks...I think I'll sit up front, lest I join the in on the fun." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively causing Josh to laugh out it was pure sex and she was thankful for the dark so he couldn't see the blush spreading from her chest upwards.

"You bring Diana back when she's sober and I'll fix that eyebrow free of charge. Good night Charli Brooks." He nods his head at her and she says her awkward goodbye as she slides into the front seat. In the car she turns around and swats at the two love birds. "Stop that!" to the cabbie she says. "keep your eyes forward, not in the back seat."

Charli was dead tired, the day had been a long one she'd woken up in Nashville and she now was leaving Brooklyn. Tomorrow she had her first two TV interviews as the public "face" of her firm. She shoved that thought down and reminded herself that was future Charli's problem, present Charli had her hands full keeping Diana off of Enzo.

End


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sibling bonding and the first part of Maggie's b-day party. Next chapter will feature the rest of the party including a dramatic issue that will involve Caitlin.

Charles' POV

1:23am

The sound of Charlotte coming home 20 minutes ago had pulled Charles from his slumber. He hadn't really been asleep just floating between sleep and wakefulness. He lay there listening for her to pass by on her way to her room. He hadn't told her that Liza was staying over, he should give her a courteous heads up text, but his phone was across the room charging next to Liza's. He smiled at just how domesticated they had been plugging their phones in before crawling into bed. Another ten minutes and still no sign of Charlotte, Charles slipped out of bed and quietly set about hunting her down. His over active imagination convincing him that she'd been abducted by some extraterrestrial being. Maybe she'd fallen and couldn't get up, this was less likely as he would have heard the fall and Charlotte wasn't elderly despite her occasional grumpy old man demeanor. Yep it was definitely an alien invasion. He made his way down the stairs bracing himself for a _World of Wars_ situation...nothing...he needed to stop reading science fiction before bed. He looked around for evidence that she'd ever been home maybe he had imagined hearing the door open earlier, then he saw the back patio light shining bright in the night. He made his way outside and joined her, she was sitting at the glass top table feet perched on a second chair, a lit cigarette in one hand her phone in the other. She also had her laptop open on the table and a yellow legal pad next to it, half the page was filled with her deliberate hurried scrawl. Charles sat across from her and pointed to the glowing American Spirit unfiltered cancer stick in her hand.

"Those things'll kill ya."

"Not soon enough." He gives her a stern face chiding her silently. She rolls her eyes and tells him too calm down she's long for this world yet. Then offers him one. Charles looks over his shoulder like he's a child about to be caught by his parents. "Oh come on Chuckster, I found these in _your_ jacket pocket. We both know you've been smoking again."

"It's been...a trying time."

"Dido" She tosses him his own pack of cigarettes and the cheap purple lighter he'd bought from the same drug store he'd got the cigarettes from two days ago. When he was younger and dumber-back when smoking wasn't an occasional nervous tick but a full fledged habit= he'd used his grandfathers old zippo the very lighter he'd had with him all through WWII. Their grandfather use to joke that he may have lost three toes in the war but he'd managed to bring that lighter all the way home. It was a tall tale Charles knew for the zippo was stamped as being made in _1973._ Hardly a WWII era relic, but he treasured it just the same. He sat smiling at the memory of his grandfather telling his war anecdote to any person who would listen, he must have been quite for too long because suddenly he was being hit with a flying pen. Charlotte sat there expectantly waiting for him to say something worth her time. "You ok Bullwinkle?"

He tosses her pen back to her and assures her he is fine. "Working on a new case...partner?" He watched as her jaw clenched so tight he was worried she'd crack a molar. He knew that something must have happened in her meeting with Bob and the two founding partners earlier. Liza had mentioned she was working part time for Diana but nothing else, he sat back and waited for her to fill him in. She'd been home less than 24 hours and they were having another heart to heart...well they did have nearly two years to catch up on.

"Nope, no new case. Judt preparing for two debates or TV interviews-whatever the hell it is I'm suppose to do." Charles fingered the cellophane of the pack of American Spirit's on the table, and waited for Charlotte to elaborate. She sighed dramatically and told him about not making partner but instead she had been promoted to public communications or rather the the public "face" of her law firm. She couldn't commit to her clients 100% and do the TV news circuit, so the powers at be took her hard earned client list from her and told her to preform like a trained monkey on TV instead. She was probably over reacting, especially going to work for Diana part time, but he understood her reasons. Charlotte was an addict same as Charles and their father. Drug of choice? Work. She was use to 70+ hour work weeks and now she would be lucky to stretch that into 30. So yeah he knew why she was working for Diana, and he was kind of jealous. He'd barely made it through the day today, he needed to find something to occupy his new found time too. Maybe he could volunteer at the girls school or maybe Liza needed a part time assistant too? The thought of being back in the office with Liza warmed him from his core, but that would never work just like Charlotte working for Diana wouldn't work either. You can't go backwards after you've been on top, she'll be miserable working for Diana part time. But she needed to find this out for herself. "So the topic we're debating tomorrow is when=if ever-should felons who've served their time and reassimilated back into their community, earn their right to vote again. I'm trying to find where I stand...the firm wants me to argue one way but I personally tend to lean other way."

"You should go with your gut, and pick the side you can win." In typical Charlotte fashion she nonchalantly replied that she could win arguing for either side. "Then go with whichever leaves your integrity in tact."

"Why are you up?"She was clearly changing the subject, and Charles let her. They chat for awhile, they'd spent a good portion of the day together but there hadn't been time for them to just be Charles and Charlotte the dynamic duo. She filled him in on Marie's Crisis, Diana's eyebrow situation, losing Diana's drunk boyfriend, and tried to bait him with the bombshell that she'd met Josh, Liza's hot headed ex. He didn't react when she'd brought him up, all he did was nod his head and rub his jaw were the kid had punched him last year at Pound Ridge. It was almost 3am before she yawned, and he suggested they get some sleep tonight. They were heading up the stairs when Charles remembered to tell Charlotte that Liza was there.

"Is she in my bed?"

"Of course not-I just wanted to give you a heads up-"

"I don't care who you play house with Chucky, just so long as my room is vacant."

"Right...Hey we are invited to a party tomorrow-well I guess it's technically tonight-but we're invited if you don't have plans." He held his breath and hoped she couldn't make it, meeting Maggie and being introduced to Caitlin as Liza's new significant other was going to be stressful enough without having to worry about Charlotte's infamous mouth.

"I don't think I'm in any mood to party with Bobby, no matter how much I'd like to see Julia. Count me out."

He could let her think that it was Bob's party and he'd be off the hook, but lying never worked out for Charles even lies by omission.

"Actually it's Liza's roommates birthday party...her daughter will be there too." She stopped on the steps and regarded him in that way she did when she was over analyzing things.

"Liza's a grown woman with a child-"

"In college."

"a collegiate child, and she still has a roommate?"

"I understand if you can't make it, I told Liza I would extend the invitation to you."

"Okay..." She smiled and her smile worried him somewhat. "Do I need to bring a gift?"

"Uh...I didn't ask. I was just going to bring a bottle of wine Maggie-Liza's friend-she's a connoisseur of good wine, according to Liza."

"Okay, pick out one of the really expensive bottles you've been saving in the cellar and slap my name on it too, I'll go." They reach the top of the steps and she hugs him says goodnight and goes towards her library/bedroom. Charles heads up to his own room and crawls back into bed with Liza.

"Where'd you go? I was worried your were kidnapped by pirates." He chuckled it wasn't aliens but her imagination was just as active as his own.

"Shhh go back to sleep, I was just with Charlotte." He wraps her in his arms as she rolls over to him.

"She ok?"

"She will be, she's worried her career will be ruined by becoming a television personality. But; and I did not say this to her for fear of physical retaliation, I think she'll be great at it. She could actually bring a lot of awareness to people that don't trust TV journalist especially concerning topics that are dividing us as a nation. She's always been able to view all perspectives and weed out the bull shit, she presents facts and passionately defends the good in people. There's no one more convincing than Charlotte when she's-" He stops as he see Liza's eyes glaze over probably from sleep but he knew he was on a bragging campaign for Charlotte and he just nods and says quickly. "If she does this for real not only can she do real good, but she may not be as bored as she thinks she will be."

"I'm sure you're right but I'm going to let her work for Diana in the meantime." She yawns. "Gives me a break." She kisses his jaw and snuggles into the crook of his neck, she's asleep within seconds. Charles doubted she'd remember any of this conversation when she wakes up later, she'd practically been asleep the whole conversation. He smiled happy about this one particular aspect of his life, he'd worry about the rest later.

The day had been a long one, Liza had left for work early that morning because she was planning to leave early to set up for Maggie's birthday bash. After she'd left Charlotte had strolled out of bed and had invited him to go with her to the set of Fox and Friends. He'd gone as moral support, but she hadn't needed him she'd dominated and even though she wasn't ready to admit it he could tell she'd enjoyed the heated debate. After that they'd gone over to MSNBC for some other interview debate thing, honestly Charles had been so consumed with all the things happening behind the camera he'd forgotten to focus on what Charlotte was doing there. Maybe he could do something with live broadcasting, behind the scenes of course...

Now they were in his car, Charlotte had insisted that she drive and he had caved reluctantly. He sat in the front seat of his Land Rover clinging to the "oh shit" handle with a $500 dollar bottle of wine between his legs. If they made it there in one piece he'd still have to survive the dinner party. She takes a sharp turn and Charles stomps on imaginary breaks.

"Let off it Chucky I'm not that bad a driver. You taught me."

Ten frightening minutes later they were outside Liza's. As they made their way up the steps they were joined by Kelsey and her little friend he had seen around a few times, her name was escaping him now. Thankfully Kelsey took it upon herself to introduce Charlotte to Lauren-Lauren he remembered now. She latched herself to Charlotte apparently she was a big fan and was now trying to sign her to her PR firm, citing Diana as a client. They ascended the stairs, Kelsey avoiding Charles as much as possible. She was clearly off put by being in his company, he matched her sentiments. They reached the door and as he was about to knock the one named Lauren just barged right in followed by Kelsey leaving the two Brooks' kids standing on the other side. Their upbringing would not just allow them to enter a strangers home without an invitation, thankfully Liza appeared and pulled them both into the artsy bohemian inspired loft.

"Hi!" She hops up on tip-toe and kisses him, and notices Charlotte behind him. "Charli you made it! I saw you on Fox earlier, fantastic job! Come in-come in, and come meet Maggie. Maggie!" She pulls him towards a dark haired woman that was eyeing Charles from across the room. She was wearing a birthday crown and had a lit joint in one hand and a full glass of wine in the other. Liza beamed as she shyly yet proudly introduced him to Maggie. "Maggie-" She rubs his arm. "meet Charles-Charles meet Maggie."

"Hello Maggie, nice to finally meet you." he holds his hand out without thinking of the logistics. She eyes him warily before unceremoniously placing the joint between her lips to free up a hand so she could shake his. Liza rolls her eyes and takes the joint from her mouth and hands it to a passing Lauren.

"Your pleasure," she says now that she is free to speak.

"uh, happy birthday." Holds the wine out to her and watches her face loses it's hardness as she recognizes the caliber of the wine he is holding out to her. He was suddenly glad that Charlotte had forced him put back the $200 dollar of wine for the more expensive one she was taking from him.

"Holy shit, this bottle is amazing! C'mon we have to open it now." She pulls him into the kitchen area to open it and decant it, leaving Charlotte behind for Lauren to pursue. Charles and Maggie bond quickly over their love of expensive wine, he was certain that he was not in the clear with the protective best friend but at least they were enjoying each others company right now. He sure loved the smile Liza was giving him from where she stood across the room with Charlotte, Lauren and Kelsey who'd been working on her phone almost from the minute they'd arrived. He remembered those days, he almost felt bad for her... There was a knock on the door, Liza rushes to open it no doubt it was Caitlin. Hopefully he will be able to charm her as he had Maggie...

It wasn't Liza's daughter on the other side of the door, instead it was a familiar face...Josh. Charles caught Charlotte's eye and saw the glint of joy in her eyes she was going to enjoy watching his discomfort...

end


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: all from Maggie and Josh's POV's I didn't get to the Caitlin drama and in fact I may scrap that idea altogether. Josh has a few sweet moments and comes to terms that Charles and Liza are in love, and he finally tells Liza about the baby. Enjoy and let me know what you think please!!

Maggie's POV

Well, Charles was a lot taller than Maggie had imagined him. Liza's so tall herself Maggie liked that Liza had to look up to him instead of down. He also had excellent taste in wine, and legitimately knew what he was saying when he talked about the bottle they were sipping right now. She'd entertained so many fake wine snobs in the past it was refreshing to hear an intelligent opinion. He was stuffy that was for sure, but he wasn't condescending...stuffy can be fixed with tequila and a joint. You can't fix chauvinistic elitist assholes. Yeah, she might be able to see a friendship with Charles Brooks and after a thorough vetting, she may just let him join their family. Liza was too quick to bring strays home sometimes, but she was rarely wrong when it came to people. Josh had become one of her dearest friends, and Maggie wouldn't trade Lauren or the high maintenance Kelsey for all the wine in the world. Hell even Diana was apart of her squad now. Maggie had been one of Liza's strays a million years ago too, and she will always be her bulldog. Forever loyal to her best and dearest friend. Charles was asking her a question-something about her favorite wine? Maybe he'd asked about the time being nine??? No definitely wine, she was just about to fake her way through his question and suggest they share a joint (no time like the present to fix his stuffiness-plus it'd be easier to interrogate him if he was flyin' high) when Josh showed up to the party. Maggie should have felt guilty at her excitement for the drama of having Liza's two guys there, but shit Liza needed to get over this obstacle of Charles and Josh being at odds. Liza was adamant about keeping Josh in her life (however cruel it seemed to Maggie-honestly she believed Liza should let the kid go so he doesn't keep getting his heart broken. She might be the best person Maggie knew but Liza could be selfish sometimes...) and Maggie was there to have her back forever #TeamLiza. She downed her wine-damn it was fantastic!!- and made her way to Liza. Charles moved to the othe side of the counter and made eye contact with the pixie he'd brought with him, must be his sister. Lauren was certainly trying to work her over. Maggie felt a wave of jealousy roll through her, it was the weed and the wine that was responsible she knew, but still it was there. Lauren was suppose to be fawning over her not some Kristen Bell wannabe. Charles may get his invitation to the group eventually, but she doubted there'd be room for his sister. Finally Liza spoke.

"Josh! What're you doing here? Kelsey told me you weren't going to be able to make it something about Claire?"

Kelsey looks up from her phone and meets Josh's eye and shakes her head "no" so slightly you'd miss it if you weren't looking for it. So Liza still did not know about the baby. Maggie didn't get what the big deal was Josh wanted a kid, now he was getting one. Liza did not want a kid and now she was with an guy who didn't want anymore kids himself. Boom! problem solved...but nothing was ever that easy with Josh and Liza. Maggie pushed past Liza and pulled Josh in for a bear hug, she may have been getting along with Charles and she saw the potential for a friendship there, but she needed him to know that Josh was already one of her people and he would always have her back so Charles had better not expect her to choose.

"Well I'm glad you stopped by! Did you bring me a gift?" He smiles and holds out a bottle with no label, the liquid inside the bottle has a slight green tint to it like slimy pool water. She makes a face and he says it's "pot vodka-homemade" he smiles as he says it clearly proud of himself for his ingenuity.

"You know me so well, have some with me?"

"Yeah, just a minute I need to talk to Liza for a sec."

Maggie nods approvingly, and heads back towards where she left Charles standing. As she passes the one they call Charli she notices the girls utter fascination with Josh, she was practically ignoring Lauren who was rambling on about getting Charli on the cover of Time magazine if she signs with "Heller Good PR".

"You's two should join me for a birthday shot, Lauren introduce me to your new friend."

Maggie brings the party to the kitchen area and pours shots for everyone this gives Liza and Josh some semblance of privacy. She did notice how hard Charles was trying to seem mature and calm about Liza talking to Josh all alone. Calm, yes Liza needs all the calm in the world, another point for the giant standing at her counter. Let's see who this man really is, she pours his pot vodka shot all the way to the top.

Josh's POV

He fidgets awkwardly as he stands there in front of Liza. She's try to be chill, but he can tell she's about burst form anticipation. In another life he would have taken her hand and kissed her right brow the one that was always slightly higher than the the left, she'd sigh and the anxiety would leave her...for a short time. Masochistically he takes a quick look over to where Charles is standing with the others, he seems calm but Josh knew he was probably having a stroke worrying about Josh with Liza. Good let the old fart worry. Liza interjected his venomous thoughts.

"I didn't know you were coming, Kelsey told me Claire was in town and that you two were talking about your future?"

They had been talking about their future, almost non stop since she'd shown up at his door after Lauren's ceremony. They'd been discussing the baby, it was his she'd said and she'd offered to do a paternity test but he believed her the time line was right and he wanted it to be his so bad he didn't care if it wasn't he was going to be a dad. They'd talked about cribs and onesies, about diapers and which hospital they'd go to since Claire didn't have a doctor here in NYC. They'd even gone together to fine her a new one. They'd discussed names, and which strollers had the highest rated safety reviews. From bottle warmers to pacifiers and high chairs, they'd mapped out a pretty solid future that did not involve them being a married couple. Yeah they were going to stay married till Claire could divorce him and still be able to live in the states, but they'd both agreed they did not want to be a couple. They'd be co-parents, everything 50/50. He was thrilled and scared shitless. He was going to need his friend Liza, she was the only mom he knew aside from his own. Which reminded him he needed to tell his mom she was going to be a grandparent. Liza was staring a hole into his head and the urge to kiss her washed over him again. It was just residual feelings...at least that's the lie he was telling himself and honestly it was probably true. He needed to work on himself before he could be in any romantic relationship and then the baby would be here soon so now was not the time for any relationship. He smiled at Liza sweetly hoping to ease her anxiety slightly.

"Yeah, we've been working things out, and we're going to stay together till after the baby is born. Then sometime after its first birthday we'll file for the divorce." He watched as Liza digested what he'd just told her her emotions ranging from happiness that they were staying married to sadness about the divorce and then shock at the baby bomb he'd just dropped.

"Baby?!" She shrieked and he saw Charles' head jerk in their direction concern for Liza splayed on his face. He looked like he wanted to be there holding Liza's hand and kissing her raised eyebrow, he loved her Josh could see that. You'd have to be blind not to, and it still stung to see.

"Yeah due in nine weeks, she was afraid to tell me but I'm so glad she finally did. We're going to raise the baby together but separate. As a couple we just don't...we don't click." Liza nods in agreement and looks over to Charles holding his gaze for just a moment. She was thinking about how she and Charles click so well together, and then when she looked back to him she had pity in her eyes that Josh didn't have what she'd found in Charles. Josh wanted to scream that he didn't need her pity, but that was old Josh-pre baby Josh. Now he just smiled back at her and asked her what he'd come here for.

"Will you be the godmother? We, Claire and I don't have any family close by and Liza I'd like you to be apart of my child's life forever." He waited anxiously, she was with Charles now she may not want nothing to do with him and his kid now that she had mister fancy pants Manhattan over there.

"Josh-" her voice cracked ever so slightly as she choked over her emotions "wild zebras couldn't keep me away from that baby." He laughed at her dorkyness and She pulled him to her to wrap him in a hug so platonic it could have been his sister hugging him. He hugged her back, and for the first time saw their life together as friends. Whenever he'd think of Liza and the future he'd always dreamed of a spring wedding and babies, of growing old and front porches. But now he just saw friendship like he did with Maggie or Lauren. His heart wasn't healed instantly but this was the beginning of the long road to recovery. She stepped back and wiped a tear from her face and said "we have to celebrate!" And she pulls him to the group.

"Maggie pour the shots! We're celebrating your day o' birth and a baby!"

Liza pats him on the back and when they reach the group she wraps her arm around Charles' waist. It's not a statement of any kind, it's just something she does because she's in love with him too. It still stings some but Josh notices that it doesn't sting as bad as it use too. Maggie's pouring and Josh catches Charli watching him with open curiosity and something else. Maybe disappointment? Disappointment that there was no quarrel, no exchange of unpleasantries with her brother? He expected that from Maggie, not Charles' sister. She was a lawyer maybe she just liked opposition? They all drink to Maggie and the new life Josh and Claire were bringing into the world. Josh moves away from Liza and gets closer to Charlotte.

"Hey Charlie Brown. You wrestled any drunk horny toads yet tonight?" She snorts in laughter causing everyone to look their way.

"Nope, but the night is young yet." She smiles and he gets the impression that her smile is just for him.

"Who's horny?" Maggie asks bluntly and she tells them all the adventure of Diana, Enzo, and the missing eyebrow. They laugh and drink all except Charli, Josh notices everytime Maggie would pour another shot and instruct everyone to drink she'd lift the glass to her lips but not actually drink, then she'd swap her full glass for one of Lauren or Kelsey's empty glasses. They were too drunk to notice or just didn't care, she even did it with his own glass once. She was pretty smooth about it and honestly if he hadn't been watching her so closely he probably wouldn't have noticed her doing it all. Charles had also witnessed her doing it, he'd crack up everytime she'd successfully switched her full glass for someone's empty one...Who was this chick?

End


	9. Chapter 9

Liza

In the five weeks since Charles had stepped down at Empirical Liza's life had been one crazy dramatic event after another. The only consistently solid thing in her life has surprisingly been the addition of Charlotte at Millennial. She worked harder than any of the other assistants while keeping Diana happy and busy. The two worked very well together and even though Charli had only signed up for a few days a week she was usually there at least a few hours every day. They'd found a good routine Liza still watched Diana's phone and made her morning coffee while Charli spectated on the early morning news channels. Rarely would she have to do an afternoon interview, so Liza was free to do her own work then. Which mostly consisted of reassuring a frantic Kelsey.

While Kelsey was wearing Liza's nerves to the bone at work, Charles was driving her crazy at home. She sighed and thought that she was being unfair to him, he was just trying to find a way to be a productive member of society. She just wished he'd make up his damn mind! Two days ago he'd been ready to go back to school to be a large animal vet. He had visions of taking care of polar bears and giraffes at the zoo, but then he couldn't see himself feeding lions or outwitting mischievous monkeys. Last week he'd almost bought a boat, but after a heated argument with Charlotte that lasted three days he decided he had no business on the water. The only thing that came from their argument was Liza found out just how Charles' parents had died. He only ever said it was an accident when she'd brought it up in the past and then he'd shut her out in way only Charles Brooks could do.

A sailing accident, the couple had gone out on a clear day and never returned. It was particularly traumatic to Charli as she was suppose to have been on the boat with them but as punishment for being rude at the breakfast table she'd been banned to her room. She'd been 12, it was hard to imagine Charli as a child she seemed older and wiser than Liza some days. Even Diana looked to her for advice.

Then there was the Josh conundrum, he and Claire had made such sweet idealistic plans. Most of which had imploded over the past few weeks as Claire got nearer and nearer to delivering. Liza had tried explaining to josh that right now was a strange and scary time for Claire and the best thing he could do was just be there on her side supporting her figuratively and physically as her body continued to swell in sync to the tiny life in her uterus. She could see that he wanted what was best, but it's harder for the guys they don't have to go through the physical strain of growing a human being. Ironically Josh's biggest asset had been his budding friendship with Charli. The two had grown closer when Charlotte had brought Diana in to fix her brow (which looked so great Liza had been contemplating getting her own done) afterwards she had expressed interest in Josh's work and he'd invited her be his jr apprentice. So in addition to her tv gigs and working for Diana she also "interned" at Inkburg two nights a week. She didn't know how she found the time Liza was exhausted from her one job...she asauged herself and reasoned that keeping kelsey on track plus mornings with Diana were in addition to her editrix duties. Just as she was drifting off to the fairy tale land of West Tovina (the current manuscript she was muddling through) Charli plopped down on the desk causing Liza to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Hey Marsha! Where are we with Di today on a scale of baby panda to Kanye?" Marsha...Charli always had some strange new nickname for Liza, she had no idea what she meant when she called her Marsha and she didn't dwell on it instead she ignored it entirely and tried to match Charli's cleverness.

"I'd say Cardi B at fashion week."

"That good huh?" She cracks her knuckles and hops down. She seems young almost childlike for a moment and then it's gone, she all business. "I'll tell Diana later when she's more Oprah than Cardi, but I'm going put in my notice of resignation. Don't worry I've already got my replacement. John my old assistant from the firm, he doesn't like his new boss and is looking to make a change. Seriously he's the best and I know for a fact that he and Diana will get along. This is good for you too, because he'll be able to be here full time unlike my crazy hours. He can come in tomorrow for an official sit down with you if you'd like?"

Charli was leaving?? She had just been thinking how great it was to have the little stability she got because of her being here, well she can't just leave her!

"Where are you going?" Charli regarded her with mild curiosity but shrugged and answered honestly.

"I'm going to work bond court, it's not the glitz and glam of a murder trial but I'll be in court and I'll get to help people who can afford a lawyer otherwise. Best part is I'm not trying cases I'm just helping people set their bond till they're court dates. Mostly misdemeanors, nonviolent crimes just people who have no idea how to plea for a low bail, aannnd the firm can't tell me not to do it as long as I keep my public appearances and don't get invested in any lengthy trials." She takes a deep breath, "I cannot wait to get back at it." Liza felt bad at her selfishness, Charli was leaving to help people.

"I'm happy for you then, we should take you for dinner, me and Diana on your last day as a thanks you for saving our asses five weeks ago!"

"Sure, sounds great...hey now that that's out of the way can I ask you something about Chucky?" Liza nods not sure what's about to come out of her mouth. "Is it just me or do you kind of want to punch that giant nose of his? He is driving me bananas, please tell me I'm not alone in my lunacy?" She nods in agreement ashamed of herself for the second time in as many minutes. "Okay so we're in agreement operation find Chucky a job is underway?"

"I don't know Charli, I think he just needs time. His world got turned upside down, he has the right to drift aimlessly for awhile."

"His time is up, he told me he thought about buying a bar. A bar Liza, Charles has no business buying a bar so he can live out some weird Ted Danson _Cheers_ fantasy. I know you agree, we should team up, double our chances of knocking some sense into him." She stares Liza down and finally she agrees to casually bring it up with Charles. They shouldn't brow beat him but maybe they could gently point him in a good direction. "That's all I'm asking." She retorts happy she's getting her way. Liza fills her in on Diana's morning and slips off to her office ready to start her own work. Instead she makes a list of possible careers or hobbies that Charles might consider the magical hills of West Tovina completely forgotten. It's almost four when Kelsey knocks on her door, another meltdown bubbling just there under the surface. She sits down and a tear escapes her right eye and as she wipes it away she begins outlining the new mess she's in with the new printers she hired to save money. They finished late and the books-the entire first run was missing the last 23 pages of the book. Liza switched gears and they worked to resolve the issue, and as Kelsey left Liza added "mentor Kelsey" to her list of possible things for Charles to do. It could be a stretch but, Kelsey would soon likely find herself in a situation Liza won't know how to fix. Then where would they be?

Charles' POV

Charles puttered around the house doing the daily chores. He'd let his housekeeper go three weeks ago and everyday he went about straightening, dusting, and cleaning the too big home. Some days he thought it was too big, he should sell it and he and the girls could move into a nice three bedroom sky rise. Other days he wished there was more to the house so he'd have more to do. Today he was sitting in his study researching optometry. Maybe he could be an optometrist? Help people see the world better, how poetic he thought wistfully. Then he thought of the pressure of being responsible for people's perfect view...maybe he should just become a food critic and just go from restaurant to restaurant judging other people's food. He could be a food blogger? He shut his laptop abruptly, suddenly frustrated in his inability to make up his mind. He couldn't stand his own company as of late and seriously doubted the people in his life could tolerate him any better. He resisted the urge to call Liza, she was the only thing in his life that he was absolutely sure about right now. He didn't want to mess it up by being too clingy, he'd wait for her to call him. He drummed his fingers on his desk anxious to do something... _anything._ He'd ran 4 miles that morning maybe he could run another 2? Nah. He sat unmoving and unmotivated like a lump on a log. He stood and stretched maybe he'd call Bob and they could go grab lunch, but the thought of making idle small talk irritated him. Besides Bob and Charlotte weren't speaking and he did not want to get in the middle of that mess. Just as he was debating ordering a pizza versus making a sandwich his phone rang he answered immediately when he saw that is was Pauline. She only called him when she needed to fill him in on the girls, it was her week now and he was worried that she was calling him in the middle of the day because something had happened or someone was sick?

"Pauline? Are the girls ok..." he listens intently his full focus on the sound coming from the speaker of his phone.

"Yes, they're ok. I-look I don't know how to say this without it being a whole thing, but I'm going back to L.A. next week."

So she was running again at least she's given him a heads up this time. Actually he was pretty excited to have the girls back home full time, he'd make sure the girls would call and Skype their mother routinely but ultimately they'd be home full time with him. He smiled and didn't say anything he just let Pauline raddle on.

"They've optioned _Marriage Vacation,_ as you know into a tv series and they want me to be there in the writers room. This is too big of an opportunity to pass up Charles."

"I agree Pauline and honestly I'm happy for you. You will have time during hiatus that you'll be here with the girls, and hey maybe they can come spend a couple of weeks in LA with you during their summer break? It won't be like the last time you left and we didn't know what you were doing or when you'd be back. Nicole and Bianca will be so proud to know their mother is kicking ass, taking names, and following her dreams. We'll make this work, it'll be different this time no hurt feelings or betrayal, we'll make this work Pauline." He was laying his support for Pauline on a little thick and she knew him well enough to know that, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't call him out for it. Maybe he was a bit exaggerated but it was all true he was proud of her, and they would make this work for their children's sakes.

"Right, I'm glad you're on board with the move Charles because I'm going to take the girls with me. I've found the perfect school for them, it's ranked higher than the one they are in now. Like you said they can come back to New York during school breaks, and you can have Christmas, and with modern technology you could see them everyday..."

Charles stood there in shock what was she saying? Did she sincerely think she was going to pack up the girls- _his_ girls- and take them clear across the country? He didn't have the words to argue with Pauline, mostly because he wasn't quite sure he had heard her correctly. Pauline lives in a fantasy world, most writers did, but she wasn't crazy and she'd have to be crazy to think he would let take her the girls away from the only home they've ever known, away from him. Even crazier to believe any judge on this planet would grant full custody to a mother who abandoned her children for a year, and the only reason she returned home was to manipulate their father into publishing her poorly conceived book. Yes crazy this whole thing was crazy...crazy.

"Ok I see that you're going to shut down like you do, so I think we should hire a mediator. We can work out everything with out lawyers. Charles I don't want to fight you and start a lengthy custody battle, but I will and my parents are willing to hire the best family law firm in the city. I'll talk to you later about mediation, ok?" He still can't find the words he wants to scream at her so he remains silent. "Goodbye Charles, call me when you're ready to work this out." She hangs up and the room is spinning, he can't loose his company, his professional identity, and his children in less than 3 months? It took longer than that to write, edit, and publish a children's book. Somewhere a million miles away he hears the front door open and slam shut, Charli is home but he stands cemented to the floor afraid to move. Afraid if he does it'll all be real and he'll have face the reality of loosing another part of himself, the two best parts of him

End


	10. Chapter 10

Charli's POV

"I'll have a cat named Bark and a dog named Meow. The house, a two story country style home, will have a wrap around porch with no less than four rocking chairs and two swings. On five, no ten acres of land. Yes at least ten acres, enough land for some livestock llamas, ponies, a small herd of goats, couple pigs in a pen, maybe a few cows...I'll be a county judge, rule over misdemeanors and small town disputes. I know it's all a fantasy and I'll probably never leave the city again, but Tennessee gave me a whole new perspective of life."

It was a Thursday night and Charli was sitting with Josh at Inkburg, eating cold pizza and drinking warm beer. She'd grown very fond of her Tuesday and Thursday nights _apprenticing_ with Josh. They were kindred spirits. No, he didn't have her educational background, or her flair for the dramatic (he was almost too chill sometimes) but they were alike in that when Josh decided to be a tattoo artist he devoted himself entirely and never looked back. She'd had the same experience when she'd found the law. She looks down avoiding eye contact and asks him, "what about you? Where do you see yourself in 40 years? Retired in Canada, working part time as a zamboni driver?" He laughs and she smiles a genuine smile, something she rarely did outside the company of her nieces and Charles.

"Yep, and I'll have a pet pig named Moo and a cow named Oink" He bumps her shoulder gently with his, they're sitting on the floor backs against the wall their feet crossed at the ankles. "Honestly I don't spend much time worrying about the future and where I'll end up. I'll just go wherever the wind blows me, I am here in Brooklyn at least another ten years though as per my lease agreement."

"Let me know when and I'll get you out of that lease easy peasy."

"Says the lawyer who can't break her own sublease agreement. How much longer are you going to be staying with _Charles_?" He says Chucky's name with lazy disdain she rolls her eyes not taking the bait. The drama between Josh and Chucky had been exciting at first but now it just seemed too drawn out. Josh wasn't aiming to get back with Liza, Charli had interrogated him enough to know that, while there was still love between the former couple it had evolved passed romance and living happily ever after. Still Josh was having a hard time getting over his prejudice of her brother. It didn't help that Charles had been taking cooking lessons from Maggie and the two had become friends as a result. She was actually really enjoying Chef Chuck, he'd made a lasagna the other night that she wholeheartedly believed could bring peace to the Middle East. Maggie was a genius, and Charli knew it was hard for Josh to 1) lose Liza to Charles and then 2) have to share Maggie with him too. The male ego was too fragile she concluded. She decided to just let Josh be bitter about Chucky, he'll get over someday and if not oh well that was his loss. Because as dorky as her big brother was he was someone you definitely wanted in your corner. She left Josh's eyes on her, had he said something? Asked a question? Oh yeah the sublet thing! She swallows her pizza and answers quickly. "They'll be out in four weeks, so I'll be with Chucky till then."

"Just in time for the baby to be here."

"Oh yeah, wow getting close huh? You ready?"

"Yes...no I-I don't know what I am, sometimes I can't wait to meet my kid...sometimes I'm so afraid I can't move. Claire is freaking out too, I'm worried that her stress might hurt the baby so I'm flying her mom in next week to stay for a few months. Claire needs her mom ya know?"

Charli took a big swing of her beer. It was a touchy subject with her, moms...her own mom won't be there if Charli ever does decide to procreate.

"I can imagine, and that's very kind of you to bring her mom here. You're a good dude. She staying in the city or Brooklyn?"

"Casa de Josh..."

"You don't have room for another person in your apartment! Kelsey is going to kill you!...please let me be there when you tell her???"

"Too late Claire told her yesterday." He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "It was not a good morning. There were a lot of tears mostly mine. Kelsey is looking for a place in Manhattan"

"What about Lauren?"

"I think she'll go with Kelsey. They're kind of a package deal. I'm going to miss them though. But I've got a family to think about. I just hope they can find something nice and cheap." He sighed again. He shouldn't be this worried about Princess Barbi and her fairy sidekick, he should be worrying about diaper genies and which baby laundry detergent to buy. Not that she knew from personal experience, but she remembered Pauline ripping Chucky a new one when he had came home with _Persil_ laundry soap instead of _Dreft..._ _Dammit_ she thought with exasperation, she was going to have to do something nice. She picked up her phone and dialed, she ignored Josh's quizzical expression and talked to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Steve, it's Charli...I'm well thank you, and you?...oh wow that's exciting let me know when the opening night is I'll be there...yeah so I'm getting kind of homesick how soon can you-...you've been out for two weeks?...yeah I must have missed your phone call...wow moved in with Cody, I'm happy for you...beautiful thanks babe! Lunch sometime byyyeeee." She puts her phone down and looks to Josh. "So I may have a place for Kelsey and Lauren."

"What?" He asks incredulously, not sure what he just heard. She sighs like the martyr she imagines herself to be and explains.

"It's my place a two bedroom loft in the city. Steve" she points to her phone to indicate that's who she just spoke with, "my sublessor has vacated the place and I'm willing to rent it out cheap. I think Kelsey and Lauren will like it there. It has character and isn't too mainstream." She sees the questions about to start pouring out. "Look Steve is a friend he needed a place to stay I was in Nashville there was no reason for my place to sit vacant. I told Chucky there was a lease because...well I wanted to move back home for awhile, I missed my family. So I'll show Kelsey the place tomorrow if she likes it she can move in right away. Charles will probably be ok with me staying with him longer. He has been super weird the past two days, ever since I put my notice in at Millennial. I don't know why he cares so damn much it's not like I was ever going to stay long..." Josh is just staring at her with the strangest look on his face, like he can't quite decide what he thinks of her. "There _will_ be a lease contact for Kelsey though..."

"You don't have to rent your place out to Kelsey. I'm sure she'll find something. You don't have to give her your home."

"I'm not _giving_ anything, besides I am home that loft was just something I bought out of law school, I couldn't live with Pauline so I emptied my trust fund and bought real estate in NYC. Always a good idea right?"

"Still that's very kind of you, Kels will probably shit herself."

"Yeah, I didn't do it for her." She avoids making eye contact and decides to change the subject. "So do you think I'm ready to tatt a human??"

"God no." He's with too much conviction.

They banter back and forth two friends enjoying each other's company. It's midnight before she actually leaves, and almost 1am when she finally does get home. As she's tiptoeing through the dark house she nearly dies when she sees a figure sitting alone in the dark kitchen the only light source is the light above the stove. It's just Chucky he's nursing a tumblr filled with an amber colored drink, probably scotch.

"What the hell Chuck?!? Psycho much??" She flips the over head light on and she can fully see the mess that he is. This was definitely not his first drink of the night, something was wrong. "Liza here?" That was a fair question, on the weeks the girls were with Pauline Liza would typically stay over at least two nights usually more. He shook his head curtly and refused to make eye contact. So he was going full shut down on her. Great she had a tv appearance in the morning and the makeup people did not like having to cover up exhaustion, she always felt like a clown whenever they had to apply more than usual. "Are you and Liza fighting?" She silently prayed that they weren't, despite her efforts to keep Liza at arms length she'd grown to really like and respect her, and she really was perfect for Chucky. Again he shakes his head no, he speaks quietly.

"it's late Charli go on up to bed. I'm fine, really."

Well that was a lie, or he wouldn't have called her Charli. He was trying to deflect her entirely, too bad for him she knew all his tricks.

"Okay Charles...you've been moody for two days if it isn't Liza is it me? Are you angry that I quit Millennial? Look it was just a temporary gig I was never-" he cuts her off realizing she wasn't going to just let it go.

"Pauline is going back to Los Angeles. Next week."

"Shit, that does suck. But Chucky at least she's telling you about it this time, and the girls are older they'll be able to process it better. Also they've lived through this before, it won't be easy but I don't think it could possibly be as bad as last time. We'll get the girls through this."

"Pauline plans to take the girls with her." He says this with little to no emotion and Charli knows he has to be robotic and devoid of any emotion because he would not be able to say the words otherwise. She's silent as he fills her in on the phone call from two days ago, how Pauline has already found a home and a new prep school, how she intends to let Charles have the girls on holidays and a few weeks in the summer. How she's hired a mediator, and even though she says she doesn't want a nasty custody battle she does have the best family lawyer already on retainer. When he's done talking he downs the remainder of his drink and refills it from a half empty bottle of scotch. The smell accosts her nostrils unpleasantly.

"Okay. Okay..." She's talking more to herself than to Charles, working a plan of action out in her head. "Who's the mediator?"

"Don Frankle."

"He's fair I've suggested him to clients before, but he is a mama's boy so he'll be biased towards Pauline. The good thing about mediation is that the mediator is not there to judge or pick sides they're are only there to help two parties come to an amicable solution to a problem-"

"I know what mediation means Charlotte. I don't need you to fix this ok? We'll work it out."

"Probably not in mediation, your best bet is arbitration. Pauline may have the most expensive family lawyer in the city but you have me, I'll tear her apart there's no way she'll be awarded full custody and get to move those babies away from their home..."

"Except she's the one with a full time job. She didn't sleep with her assistant and have to give away her family company. She didn't employ Edward LL Moore for years despite there always being some rumblings of his behavior. And Bianca didn't start fights and raise problems at school under Pauline's watch either. I failed. I failed at my marriage, I failed at Empirical, and now I've failed at being a parent."

"Please that's all circumstance! Pauline is the one who literally left her girls for more than a year. No one is ever going to rule in her favor. Stop moping and get your ass in gear."

"I can't let you take down Pauline. The girls will never forgive you, and...Pauline is their mother they need her."

"They need _you_ , they've lived without Pauline before." He shakes his head not willing to listen to reason.

"I...if I can't talk Pauline into letting the girls stay here...then I will go to California too. I can fly in for the quarterly board meetings."

"You'd give up your home? Your life here? Me?"

"They are my life." He sighs. "And we both know you'd move too in a heartbeat" She nodded, she'd been away from her family for two years, never again she thought never again. Even if it meant Mars she go with them. She can be a tv commentator anywhere, and there was an abundance of crime in LA. But there was no way Chucky would be happy in California.

"Liza?..." and she saw his heart literally break in front of her.

"She has her life, career, family here I could never ask her to come with me."

"Chucky, you're going to have to let me go to bat for you. I promise not to play dirty, but there has to be a way for everyone to win here."

"Charli..."

"Charles..."he wasn't ready to hear her plan for arbitration, so she decided she could prep him for mediation. Who knows maybe they could settle this nice and sweet...doubtful but at least she can give him some tools of negotiation to help him. She spent the next two hours going over and then going over again his best chance at arguing his case for full custody. As they were finally heading to bed Charles stops when they reach the top the stairs and asks

"How did I get here?"

"By putting one foot in front of the other, and that's how you'll get out of this mess one foot in front of the other..." She sighs and says "bite by bite...hey, how do you eat an entire elephant?" She sees a shadow of a smile creep slowly on his face. It was something their mom would ask them when they were sure they couldn't accomplish some goal they'd had as kids.

"You are a bundle of cliches today, huh?"

"Maybe but it's true. To eat an elephant you have to do it one bite at a time...bite by bite. So buck up Chuck you're just at the trunk there's a whole lotta elephant left."

"You're awful...but thanks."

"Anytime, but hey can you do me a favor?" He looks at her spent from no sleep and too much scotch, but he nods dutifully. "Tell Liza about what's happening, ok? She deserves more from you. We both know you don't like to share the bad stuff but Chucky she's not going to leave you if you show weakness." And before he could scold her for injecting into his relationship, she hugs him and scampers off to her room.

End


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: All from Kelsey's POV kinda long but sets up some drama for Liza and Charles in the next one. It was also fun to write from Kelsey's perspective, I know she can get a lot of hate and I do agree she can be selfish and immature but I still root for her.

And thanks for anyone that's still reading I know this thing is silly but it's kind of therapeutic to write, helps with the passage of time. Can you believe it's already been one month since the season 5 finale??

Kelsey

Friday... _Finally._ It had been a week of Monday's and every day had brought a new _WTF_ challenge. Everything had seemed so easy when she'd taken over almost six weeks ago. Quinn had had so much confidence and faith in her and in Millennial there was no way she could fail. She'd made changes in vendors and cut a lot of excess to save as much money as possible. But things are never as simple as they seemed. She knew how to edit a bestseller, she'd done it multiple times, but being the publisher...being the _boss_ was not something that came naturally to her.

Today was a turning point though, because after weeks of hearing about how _perfect_ Charliwas from Diana and even Liza occasionally, today was her last day in the office. Kelsey was sure she'd have to deal with little miss Harvard outside of Millennial especially since she'd wormed her way into Josh, Liza, and even Maggie's good graces also Lauren had finally signed her as a client. At least she'd be free of her in the office. Now if only she could shake the ghost of Charles Brooks then she'd be able to really boss it up.

She was sitting next to her main source of irritation now. Charli was typing what looked like a novel on her phone in one hand and talking a mile a minute on the phone in her other hand. Kelsey thought it was rude of Charlotte to ignore her, but in reality she was also glad she didn't have to make small talk. They were on their way to her loft apartment, she doubted seriously that she was going to rent from someone she could barely stand, but she'd agreed to look at the place for Josh. He'd grown fond of the girl and Kelsey could not understand why. Sure she was cute enough, she _guessed_ , but she also came with a lot of baggage. Hardly worth it if you asked Kelsey. Suddenly Charli is talking louder and she drops the phone she was typing on down to the space between them in frustration.

"I'm not going to fight you on this Bobby, I'm going to handle the arbitration...because he's _my family_...doesn't matter we both know Pauline's lawyer will bend you over his knees and spank you like the man child you are I'm the best chance for winning and you know it...ugh I'm not arguing with you about this...tell Julia I said hi and I send my love...just say it...bye" she drops her 2nd phone down near the first. If Kelsey were a better more empathetic person she would have asked what that was about but she decided to steer clear of that hot ball of anger. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Charli leans towards the driver and points to the building where her loft is. Apparently waze always directs people to a building two blocks passed the correct one. They stop and Charli undoes her seat belt and gives Kelsey her best fake smile, Kelsey knew it was fake because she'd actually seen her real smile a few times and it had irritated her because her smile had been like sunshine and peach cobbler. Warm and sweet.

"You ready to see your new home?"

"I'm just checking it out, I can't make any choices without Lauren."

"Of course, lets go." They exit the car and Charli escorts her towards the very chic building to their right, Kelsey had thought they were going to the run down looking building to the left. Her budget was so low she'd expected a dump. Charli saw her looking at the decrepit building and offered a quick explanation. "Yeah that place is a dump, but it's privately owned and monitored by a great security company, so no squatters or drug deals happening. It's completely safe the owner is personally attached and just can't bring himself to tear it down. Here we are" they reach the building and a doorman comes out opening the door for them.

"Ms. Charli is that you! I ain't seen you in two damn years! Are's ya home fer g'd now?" The doorman is old round and very sweet, Kelsey smiles at his friendly demeanor and instantly likes him.

"Hey Horace! What are ya doin', I thought you were going to retire last year?"

"No'em, Lacy Sue...well she ain't doin' so good. So me and the missus we're both still working. She done cleaned up your place real nice you just missed her."

"Well dang!" Kelsey noticed that Charli almost seemed to pick the old mans accent just barely maybe she'd picked it up when she'd lived in Tennessee and it was just coming out more with Horace the doorman? "And I hate to hear that about Lacy, you let me know if there is anything I can do, ok?" He nods solemnly and finally notices Kelsey standing there, a smile as big as Texas jumps on his face.

"Hidey there ma'am, you a friend o' miss Charli's?"

Kelsey was about to answer no, she was no friend of _miss Charli's_ but Charli beat her to it.

"Horace this is Kelsey Peters, she might be renting the place out from me." The man looked sad that Charli appeared not to be coming home, but he still treated Kelsey with the utmost respect and friendliness.

"Might' fine establishment we have here, your going to love miss Charli's place she did it up real fancy." Kelsey smiles and nods at him as Charlotte ushers her up the stairs, once they are out of ear shot she explains that Horace is the daytime doorman/building manager. His son Brad was the night time doorman and his fathers back up. In reality Brad did most of the building manager duties since his dad was getting up there in his age. There was also a back up doorman-Richard but he only filled in when Horace or Brad couldn't be there. Susan, Horace's wife of 42 years was the buildings maid, maid service wasn't required of the tenants but Susan was the best and she was working to help pay their sick daughters medical bills. When they'd reached the top of steps Kelsey felt like she knew the whole clan.

She walked in and was shocked by how modern and sophisticated everything was, but there was also undeniable character to the loft. It didn't ooze artsy bohemia like Maggie's loft or hipster douche like Josh's place but it was kind of perfect for Kelsey. It reminded her of Lauren's parents house or Thad's sleek apartment, which had been the best thing about him. This was a young successful executives place, this was going to be her new home! Then it hit her there was no way she could afford this place with its expensive furniture and stainless steel appliances...and the _view!_ She could see just how beautiful the city was when the sun set down on it thanks to the floor to ceiling windows! Still there was no way she could afford it even with Lauren paying half. Yeah she'd just gotten a big pay bump but, she now knew that Charles wasn't living on his payroll as Empirical publisher alone. No way he could afford that brownstone and the place in Pound Ridge. He was living on family money, same family that had bought the this no doubt. She tells Charli she loves it but she can't afford it, and heads for the door not wanting to stay any longer it'd just make it harder to leave.

"I haven't told you how much the rent is yet?"

"I know my limitations, and we passed them $3000 dollars ago." Charli rolls her eyes and pulls a lease agreement from her briefcase. Kelsey takes it mostly because she curious to see exactly how much a place like this would be. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head and she has to reread the monthly rent amount over three times before she finally looks up to Charli her mouth open slightly in disbelief. "Is this a typo?" She asks incredulously. Charli looks at it and shakes her head no. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I don't think I am, but crazy people don't know, or think that they are crazy. So I guess I could be?"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch Kelsey, you and Lauren need a place to stay and I don't want to leave Chucky right now. And honestly this place has never felt like home, I bought it under duress and Pauline did all the interior decorating so it doesn't fell like home to me at all. Ya know?" She did get that, as much as she's loved living with Josh it was his home not hers and she could see herself here. Having dinner parties and hosting authors it was perfect. She looked around and noticed that there really wasn't any personal things of Charli's. Except her framed degrees and a framed picture of her with the Easter bunny...she points and asks if Charli is one of those weirdos that gets off to people dressed as stuffed animals. "What? oh that," she laughs and shakes her head no "but furry's need love too." She plucks the picture off the wall still smiling ear to ear and stuffs it in her briefcase."This is my _favorite_ picture of me and Chucky." She looks up and earnestly asks Kelsey if she'd like to join her for lunch. She was meeting Liza and Diana they were sending her off for her last day. "Come on you can sign the lease there, call Lauren she could join us too." She agreed only because she doesn't want to seem rude and they leave together.

Liza and Diana are already there when they arrive, Liza is genuinely happy to see Kelsey with Charli and they sit down for a pretty great lunch. When Charlotte isn't stealing Liza away from her or being the office _goody two shoes_ she's actually pretty fun company. They all laugh exchanging office stories, Liza vs the copier, Diana and the mail clerk, Kelsey's Goddess cup mishap (she didn't say that it was Liza who'd been the one to get it out but the look Charli shot Liza let Kelsey know that'd she'd figured out who the nameless person in the story was) they were all on their third glass of wine-except Charli she was still nursing her first glass- when Pauline coming from nowhere interrupted their fun.

"I'm glad you can sit there and laugh with the woman who stole your precious _Chucky_ away from his wife and kids." Pauline was talking to Charli but looking at Liza. Kelsey averted her eyes and Diana stood defend Charlotte and Liza.

"Pauline, always a treat but we're having lunch I'm sure you can catch up with Charli later." Pauline ignores her and lays into Charli again.

"I also know that you're the reason mediation tanked today, Charles didn't have a leg to stand on until you prepped him. Now we're going to arbitration, hope you enjoy breaking those little girls hearts just so you can play lawyer young lady." Liza stands this time.

"Maybe we should just take a beat, we're about to leave."

"I don't need your opinion, concubine-" oh hell no Kelsey flung her napkin down and shot up ready to pull that bottle blonde to the ground, no one talks to Liza that way. It's like yelling at a defenseless kitten! Charli beat her to it though.

"Enough, this is not the time or place Pauline you'll have your say. I prepped Charles, only because I wanted you two to settle in mediation honest. But you had to know threatening to take the girls away would ignite a fire in Chucky, you started this and I can finish it, let's be civil. Okay?" She's calm trying to not escalate the scene. Pauline looks around realizing she's made a fool of herself, but she's still unwilling to yield her imaginary high ground.

"Maybe so, I guess we'll see." To Kelsey she smiles sweetly and says "I should have the next two chapters to you by Monday and they're great the protagonist just lost her parents and is moving in with an unfamiliar relative, their relationship is tumultuous until they finally bond over old M*A*S*H reruns. I think I've finally hit my stride, getting into to head of such a young girl has been therapeutic. The pages feel like your reading young Andie's diary. I'll email you. Kisses." She leaves and Kelsey is met with confusion from Liza but its Diana that asks

"We dropped her second book right?"

"We did" Liza says directly to Kelsey. "What's Pauline talking about?" Kelsey fidgets trying to avoid Charli all together. She risks a glance in her direction and she sees Charlotte begin to piece everything together.

"Pauline, came to me three weeks ago, she left Random House after some disagreements over her new book."

"It's about me and Chucky isn't it? We bonded over

M*A*S*H reruns it was our dads favorite show...that part about the diaries-" Charli bolts up from her chair and leaves them Liza and Diana looking to Kelsey for answers.

"Pauline never specifically said Charli inspired her protagonist. She sold it as a modern retelling of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and I swear it feels like I'm reading about Scout and no one has ever come close to pulling off what Harper Lee did so iconically with her Scout." Liza shakes her head disapprovingly.

"That's why it's iconic and a classic Kelsey, it can't be replicated. Especially by Pauline's lazy writing. I have to call Charles and get him a heads up about Charli who knows where or what she'll do." She leaves Kelsey alone with Diana.

"I thought we learned our lesson with Pauline and her gotcha books?" She isn't angry but it's so much worse than anger it's disappointment in Kelsey. Her gut had told her not to go near that book it smelled of pettiness and poor prose, but she hadn't been able to trust her gut since she'd been promoted. Liza came back just then.

"Charles' phone is off, and Charli is gone. I'm going to go over there, he deserves to know _another_ tell all is being written about him."

Kelsey watched her leave and then later shared a silent cab back to the office with Diana. She'd had such hope for today. She wondered what her chances were for getting Charli's apartment now...she should have signed the lease earlier...

End


	12. Chapter 12

Liza

Liza's Uber stops outside Charles' home she darts up the stoop and knocks loudly while ringing the bell simultaneously. She wished she hadn't left the key Charles gave her at home on her dresser. After nothing happens she tries the door knob and is pleasantly surprised to find it unlocked, so someone _was_ home. She slowly creaks the door open calling out for any sign of life in the old house.

"Hello?...Charles? Charli?"

She's met with silence as she makes her way up the stairs. At the top she's going towards Charles' room, when she hears a _thud_ and a loud curse like someone dropping something heavy. It's coming from the direction of Charli's library. She tentatively walks towards the room, the door is ajar and she pushes it gently calling out to Charli again. She doesn't answer her, she's too busy pulling books from their shelves searching for something behind them. Liza enters the room and realizes it's the only room she's never been in before, it really was just a library with a bed and an over stuffed leather arm chair. The familiar smell of books makes her feel welcome. Then she sees that the thudding noise had been books. As Charlotte is searching she just lets several books flop off the shelf onto the floor. It physically hurt Liza to see books discarded that way and without thinking she makes her way over to the fallen books picking them up and returning them to the shelves. They work in silence Charli moving and flinging books from their home and Liza following behind her path of destruction correcting the chaos. Finally Charli stops and sits on her bed examining five small red journals each one had a number embossed in gold on the cover she was holding one with a _9_ on it. She looks up and Liza can feel the anger and sadness radiating from her small frame.

"She took all of them but five," She examines the books more closely. "Years 7 through 11...she has 12 through 16..." Liza wasn't clear on what was missing or just who had what. She moves to join Charli on the bad taking the corner furthest from Charli. She looked like a feral cat that might runaway if Liza got to close.

"I wasn't an easy kid and dad bought me a journal when I was 7, he told me to write all the things I shouldn't or couldn't say out loud. It was therapeutic and he bought me a new one every year on my birthday. Charles continued to buy them after...till I was 16." She sniffs clearly fighting the urge to cry. She didn't like being vulnerable anymore than Charles did. Which only made Liza want to hug them both constantly.

"Pauline...she came into my space, invaded it with her stupid tiny hands and took my..." she takes a breath and swallows a sob "she took a part of my life...the worst part. And now she's writing about it, and Millennial-Kelsey is going to publish it." Liza instinctively starts to defend Kelsey.

"I don't think Kelsey would do anything to intentionally-" Charli cuts her off.

"I know, Kelsey is just a pawn too. Pauline's only doing this because she's always been jealous of my relationship with Chucky and she has the imagination of a toad. A real writer could come up with their own fictional world not steal a kids journals. And she's being particularly nasty because I helped Chucky with their mediation.

Mediation...there was that word was again. Last she'd heard about Pauline and the divorce everything was wrapped up except Pound Ridge. It was Charles' money that paid for the home but Pauline was claiming it was hers since she oversaw every detail of the construction and interior design. Charles hadn't mentioned going to mediation over it though.

"I'm going to stop her," she's saying this more to herself than to Liza. "She has to know I'm not going to let her win." Charli looks at Liza and then around her room and all the books Liza had picked up and replaced. "When did you get here?" Before she can answer her they hear the front door open and close Charles calls up to Charli.

"You can't leave to door unlocked Charlotte, I've told you a thousand times you don't know who could just waltz in and-" he reaches her room and sees Liza there on the bed and he smiles that smile that melts her insides. It dawns on her that she hasn't seen him in three days, three very long days. It had to be the longest time they'd been apart since Christmas when he had left for 10 days. She stood and took two shaky steps towards him suddenly nervous, which was ridiculous but her stomach flipped and flopped as he entered the room and closed the distance between them. He kisses her cheek and she needs more but Charli was staring daggers at him. "Liza what a surprise." He observes Charli with her red numbered books and asks "what are you ladies up to?" He picks up the number 10 book and Charli quickly plucks it from his hands.

"Pauline is writing a new book about us." She gestures between herself and Charles. "I'm guessing the timeline is the years I lived with you before I left for Princeton. According to the missing journals."

He stands there slowly digesting what Charli just told him. "I don't understand, why would she-" Charli cuts him off.

"Doesn't matter its happening, and FYI I'm not playing nice at arbitration. She'll be lucky to have unsupervised visits with the girls when I'm done with her. Good thing she's going to California because she won't be able to show her face in this town after all is said and done." Liza was genuinely lost now. Pauline was going to California? And Charles was fighting for custody of the girls? She looks to Charles for answers but he's silently pleading with Charlotte to calm down. He suddenly looks old, like the life has been beaten out of him. He drops his sibling's gaze and finds Liza. Somehow his face grows even more sullen when he spots the confusion in her eyes.

"Charlotte, don't do anything, we'll talk later. Liza?" He holds his hand out to her and she blindly takes it, she'd go wherever he lead her despite the growing unease in her gut. They leave a contemplating Charli as Charles escorts her to his study on the third floor. She'd wanted to go to his bedroom that was their happy space, and if he didn't want to take her there that meant they probably weren't going to be happy. They reach his study and he awkwardly fidgets trying to find his voice, she spares him and blurts out that she saw Pauline today.

"I did too. She wants to take the girls to Los Angeles, she leaves in 5 days." He sighs and tells her all about Pauline's new job, and Liza's heart falls to her stomach. Her first instinct was to grab him in a protective embrace, but he had that same feral look that Charli had. Instead she touched his arm gently and urged him to continue.

"We're trying to settle it amicably but today's attempt with a mediator was a failure."

"So Charli's going to-"

"Yeah, she's going to do her thing...it was going to be hard enough to reel her in before she knew Pauline was writing about her and now impossible. Did you know?" Liza shakes her head no.

"Kelsey bought the book without my knowledge."

"That may not turn out so good I won't be able to stop her if she decides to halt Pauline from publishing the book. Millennial may get caught in the crossfire."

"She'd do that to your company?"

"Probably not, but then I've never been too great at predicting what Charlotte is going to do." His face grows even more gloomy if that were possible. He was worried about too much, and she couldn't take it anymore she pulls him to her in a comforting embrace.

"I'll talk to Kelsey about the book." She pulls him to sit with her on the couch, they sit each with one leg bent on the couch and one leg hanging off the side so they are facing each other. She never breaks physical contact with him one hand on the bent leg in front own and one hand on his other knee. "Tell me about the girls and Pauline I feel so out of the loop. Why didn't you tell me you were going through this I would have been here." He looks up at her and she can see he's over thinking things again.

"I didn't want to burden you with my family drama." Well that stung to hear, did he not want her here apart of his life? Did he only want her in his bed at night? No she knew they were more than that and pushed that thought to the side. "And-and I didn't want to say anything till there was good news to tell."

"And there's isn't?"

"No, not yet Charlotte is my Hail Mary, but maybe I should have Bob handle everything she may be too emotionally charged right now." His face contorts with worry for his sister. She squeezes his knee and he looks up at her there's something else he isn't saying.

"Charles I'm so sorry this is happening, I can't imagine you being so far away from Nicole and Bianca."

"I...I won't be...if Pauline prevails and gets to take them to LA...I..." He stops not able to say it, she'd known he go it's what she would do if she were in his shoes. He takes both of her hands into his and gently squeezes. "Lets go to Paris-tonight we'll catch the red eye and wake up in Paris tomorrow morning. Spend the day there seeing everything we can, and at night-I know the perfect hotel with the best view of Paris at night. Lets leave this place just for 48 hours?"

"Half of that time would be spent on a plane."

"You don't find planes filled with strangers and crying babies romantic?" He smiles trying to charm his way to her agreeing with him. And it'll probably work, but she has to ask.

"Aren't we just running away from the situation at hand? You're going to leave-" he cuts her off.

"I know. And Liza you have to know I want you with me _always,_ but I also know and respect your life and career here too much to ever ask you to-" it was her turn to cut him off.

"I'd go" His face lights up and it breaks her heart to have to finish her sentence. "If I didn't have Caitlin, my dad in New Jersey, Maggie, Kelsey and Diana, and Millennial. I'd go, but-" He wipes a tear from her cheek and nods.

"Paris? I could live a lifetime on the memory of making love to you with the Eiffel Tower as our backdrop."

This wasn't _fair._ She didn't want to live on a memory she wanted to live here with him. It had taken so long to get to this place. Everything she'd been through the past two years. Her lie, her relationship with Josh, Charles' hurt and anger when he'd discovered her lie. All the bad had been worth it as long as she could remain here happy with this man she loved so very much. She thought maybe she should go with him they publish books in California too. Caitlin is and adult, and she'd fly back with Charles for the quarterly board meetings to check on Caitlin and her dad and to see everyone else. She was already decorating their California kitchen when she realized she wouldn't go. She couldn't loose herself in another relationship again. With David she'd became a domesticated house wife and lost valuable years in an industry she loved. She couldn't start over again in another company, and she shouldn't have to give up everything she'd built at millennial, there was also the thought that she had to stay to ensure Millennial's survival. She had faith in Kelsey but she'd never be able to live with herself if Charles' family legacy just died.

Charles would never ask her to come with him and she loved him for it, but it killed her knowing that their time together could be limited. So why shouldn't they go to Paris? Go out with a bang? Maybe everything will go in their favor, and all of this will be something they laugh about in their future. They'll laugh at how silly they had been, how overly dramatic the whole thing was. Of course Pauline wouldn't get to just take the girls away and of course Charles Brooks would never trade his sophisticated New York life for a surfer dude lifestyle on the west coast. In spite of herself she smiled at the thought of Charles with sun bleached hair 'catching waves' and wearing tank tops with swim trunks instead of three piece suits. He tilts her chin up to make eye contact and raises an eyebrow in question to her silence.

"I was just thinking of you joining a surf gang, chasing that perfect wave _dude_." He smiles shaking his head no.

"Unlikely, I have an irrational fear of being stung by jellyfish. I rarely go to the beach if I can help it." She smiled at this new tidbit she hadn't known about him, which in turn made her even more sad that there was a possibility that soon she wouldn't have the opportunity to learn new things about the enigma of the man before her. "A franc for your thoughts?" _This man_ Liza thought how can he be so absolutely wonderful?? Quoting _Casablanca_ like it's no big deal? She smiles wistfully and nods her head.

"Great!" He hops up bringing her with him he pulls her to him and kisses her with a need so deep she wants to cry, but she pushes that down and chooses to live in the moment. At the moment they have to pack and book plane tickets. He breaks reluctantly and pulls out his wallet handing her is black Amex. "Can you book the flight while I'm packing and filling Charlotte in? Then we'll swing by Brooklyn for your things and passport." She nods adding that she'll call Maggie to have her pack a bag and her passport. He kisses her forehead and leaves her to it. She flops back down on the couch and allows herself a two minute pity party. She was going to have the most romantic weekend of her life and then she may loose him. She shakes the thought from her head and calls Maggie.

End


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:this one is a LONG one, but I really wanted to wrap up the custody drama and spend some time in Paris with Charles and Liza. Josh and Charles' POV's only.

Thanks to anyone reading this crazy thing!

Josh POV

ping*

The sound of Josh's phone pulls him out of his train of thought and he searches for the phantom phone as it pings a second time. He's almost frantic, afraid the sounds might wake Claire and her mom. It was 6am and they were sleeping soundly in his bedroom while he was camped out on the couch. Finally he secures his phone and checks to see who's texting him at this ungodly hour, not that he'd been able to sleep anyway.

He had two new text messages from Liza. She and Charles had landed in Paris, and they were worried about Charli. Apparently she called Charles twice while his phone was on airplane mode and now she won't return anyones calls. 'Well she's probably asleep' he thought to himself. The next message was Liza asking him to take her key (located on her dresser in her room at Maggie's-he'd have to borrow Kelsey's key to get into her place) and then go check on Charli at the brownstone in Manhattan. 'Seriously?' he thought bitterly. But the message urged him to do it, she would have asked Maggie but Maggie had departed on a weekend getaway with Lauren upstate. He was almost hurt that Lauren or Maggie hadn't invited him. Whatever those guys were doing had to be more fun than catering to a pregnant Claire and his pseudo mother in law. Then he was extra salty that Lauren's bed was empty right now and he was sleeping on this lumpy ass couch.

Another text came through from Liza explaining that it wasn't like Charli to call Charles and then not answer when he called her. It seemed strange to Josh too, Charli was never more than a few feet from at least one of the two phones she owned. So he replied back that he'd go over and make sure she was alive and he'd call her then. She replied back almost instantly that she and Charles were very appreciative of him. Well he wasn't doing it for Charles or Liza even. Charlotte Brooks had snaked her way into his inner circle, she'd been a solid sounding board for all his issues involving Claire. Yes the other women in his life; Liza, Maggs, Kels, and Lauren had all been there too, but Charli was the only one who didn't have an opinion of Claire. The two and yet to officially meet despite the fact that Charli was spending 2-3 nights a week downstairs "apprenticing" at Inkburg. In reality she was just there killing time and watching him work. On slow nights she'd help him clean the place and do inventory, and she was super quick at balancing his books then they'd just hang out and talk. It was his least demanding friendship and he'd grown to really treasure their time together.

He rallied and headed to the bathroom to wash his face and brushed his teeth. He pulled on yesterday's jeans and knocked gently on Kelsey's door, he saw her light was on and entered.

"Hey, what're you doing up so early?"

"Haven't been to bed yet, proofreading a couple of manuscripts. We hired a new jr editor and I don't think he has the chops to cut it." She sighs exhaustion oozing from her body. "Why're you up?"

"Uh I need to borrow your key to Liza and Maggie's place." She nods and points to her purse on the chair in the corner.

"Front pocket, pink power ranger key chain." He finds it thanks her and is almost out the door when she asks why he needs it. "You know Maggie's not home right? And Liza's...with Charles this weekend" it was kind of sweet that she was trying to save his feelings by not telling him Liza was in the most romantic city in the world with a guy he kinda sorta detested. He nods letting her know he knows the place is vacant. He feels her in about checking on Charli for Charles and Liza. She's quiet and tells him he's a good dude, she didn't think she'd be so kind if she were in his shoes. He shrugs her compliment off, tells her to go to sleep and slips out of her room. Before he leaves he writes a quick note for Claire letting her know he'll be back soon to call him if she needs anything.

45 minutes later he's walking up to Charles' door. He rings the bell and waits, after a couple of minutes he tries again this time knocking loudly in addition to ringing the bell. Five solid minutes go by and he's worried enough to actually use the key and enter the house. As he puts the key in he realizes the door is actually unlocked and he begins to panic. This was a swanky area but it was still NYC doors should never be unlocked. He enters and yells out to Charli. No answer...he'd only been inside the house once for some dumb work party of Liza's. He'd been so bored he'd spent most of the party scooping out the joint, he vaguely remembered where the library with a bed had been located and he makes a bee line up the stairs to Charli's room.

He's slightly out of breath and his stomach is in knots when he reaches the library. The overhead lights were on, and it looked like a war zone. The bed and floor surrounding the bed was covered in paper and legal pads, but no signs of Charli. Trying desperately not to panic he begins calling out for her again checking all the rooms on the floor. Just when he's was certain she'd been taken in the middle of the night he finds her sleeping in what is clearly a child's room. Had to be one of her nieces. He sighs a loud sigh of relief and loudly calls her name to wake her.

"Charlie Brown! Don't you know you have to lock your doors in the city??" She stirs and yawns, opening one eye then shooting straight up like a possessed demon child.

"What the f*k!!!" She shrieks at him, while freeing herself from the tangled mess of blankets and sheets. "Get out!"

"Hey," Josh holds his hands up to show that he isn't a threat. He wasn't quite sure she realized that it was him not some rando. "It's me Josh, remember me? The guy who pays you in old pizza and cheap beer for helping out at his shop." She stares as her eyes begin to focus (she must not have her contact lenses in). "I'm here to make sure you're alive, did you know your front door was unlocked?" He chided her, while rattling off statistics involving home invasions. She reaches out to the nightstand at her side and puts on a pair of oversized glasses. His mouth went dry as he was struck by just how damn cute she was, like a puppy he wanted to snuggle with on rainy days and he also had this inexplicable want to kiss her till her lips were red and swollen. He wanted to take her right there, he wanted her naked, her breath uneven biting his shoulder calling out his name as her nails dig into his back. Shit...She was staring at him her head cocked in confusion, which only made him want to kiss her more. _What was wrong with him??_ This was Charli she was his _friend,_ he didn't want to kiss her or screw her, he was just caught off guard and horny. Yep that's all it was, he hadn't been with anyone for awhile, what with Claire living with him and now her mom. Charli broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" He explains about Liza's texts and that Charles was worried about her.

"For good reason too, seriously you've got to take leaving the door unlocked more seriously Charlie Brown. I could have been a murderer."

"I'll call Chucky back, thanks for the lecture I'll be sure to lock it after you leave." He wasn't quite ready to leave so he stalled.

"I think the least you can do is feed me breakfast. I did come all this way to save your life." She snorts and crawls out of bed, she's wearing an oversized hoodie and men's sweat pants. The most unflattering thing he'd ever seen her wear, and yet he felt himself start to grow hard. Damn he needed to get out of here, call up one of his old hook ups and purge himself. Instead he followed her to the kitchen where she servers him cold leftover pizza and orange juice.

"Breakfast of champions." He says as he bites into the chewy crust. She smiles and hops up on the stool next to him and leans in as she holds her phone in front of them to take a selfie.

"Smile, So Chucky knows you found me alive and well." Josh forces a smile on his face and shifts slightly as he ties to hide his erection. She looks at her phone shrugs at the picture deeming it good enough and sends it to Charles. She captions it 'I'm alive, don't worry about a thing enjoy your trip.' She sighs and drops the phone to the table.

"What's going on up there it looked like a tornado hit your room."

"Yeah, I was in full 'take down Pauline' mode before I went to sleep in Nicky's room." He asks her what's going with Charles' ex and she tells him about the custody battle and Pauline writing an unauthorized memoir chronicling her life after her parents death.

"Wow, makes sense that you want a pound of her flesh then. But, and i don't know everything but it seems strange to me that she'd have any chance at winning custody of the daughters she abandoned. Right?"

"If the law was fair, then yes you're right there's no way she'd just get to uproot her kids from a father that never left them. Or take them from the only home they've ever know. But unfortunately a lot of times it comes down to how good your lawyer is, and how well they can manipulate a judge or a jury."

"You do that?"

"I try not too, but sometimes, yeah I get caught up in beating the opponent, the lawyer across from me...that I forget that I'm representing people."

"So this lawyer Pauline has-"

"Will destroy Charles' character. No doubt citing long nights at the office and not being a present father, always putting work before family. He'll paint a pattern of neglect and say that leaving was Pauline's only choice of surviving such a crushing demanding existence. He'll argue that yes she left but it was for the soul purpose of writing her book so she could provide for her and her girls, and now she has a lucrative job writing for television with a second book in the works, while Charles has stepped away from his steady income. Then he'll argue that Charles is unstable and is going through a midlife crisis, that the girls need their mother and structure. Which Pauline can now provide entirely in California."

Charli was talking so fast Josh was sure he'd missed some things. But he got the gist of it, and despite the bad blood between them he knew Charles was a great dad and felt a pang of regret for the old dude.

"Wow that's...intense. And Pauline's lawyer can just say all of that, even if it isn't true?"

"As long as Pauline says that's how she felt, then yeah pretty much."

"And so you're going to do to her what her lawyer is going to do the Charles? Tear her down, lie and say just how awful she is." Charli examines the back of her hand like she's never noticed them before. He asks again what her plan of attack is.

"I'm going to get the show's production moved to NYC. There's no custody issue if Pauline never leaves. They'll just stick to the original agreement. One week with Charles one week with Pauline."

"Thought you were in 'take down mode' or whatever. What happened to change your mind?"

"My first instinct is to destroy her...completely. Like I want her head on a spike in the the front yard." 'Wow someone just binged _Game of Thrones'_ Josh thought. "But then, she is Nicky and B's mom. They love and need her in their life...once upon a time I loved and needed Pauline too. I was lucky enough that she came into my life just as I was hitting puberty, I doubt Charles would have survived having to explain how to use a tampon or be of any use when it came to my first heartbreaking crush and shaving my legs."

"So you think you can just move an entire tv production to New York?" She nods her head in determination.

"Wanna help?" She asks.

Nope, but he didn't want to leave her either. His unwelcome erection had subsided, but his want to just be with her had not. He nods and she drags him up the steps and they spend the next six hours calling studios, producers and executives. She wouldn't let anyone off the phone until she got what she'd wanted, and she did just that on her final call.

"...Mr. Sarandos I can't thank you enough...ok Ted...yes sir I just know New York will be perfect for production and will bring a sense of authenticity to the show...I would be honored seriously, but I feel I'm not quite the right fit...I can reach out to Alvin...I don't work for Millennial but I could have their publisher give you a call...but be warned they already have a content deal with Hello Sunshine...oh Reese is a friend, well ok then I'll give her your contact info and again thank you Ted, Teddy...ok just Ted...bye now"

"Ted Sarandos, as in the Netflix guy Ted Sarandos????" Josh asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, he'll move production as long as Alvin will sit down and be interviewed for some now crime documentary show they're producing. And he wants to strike an 'incubator' deal with Kelsey and Co too." She's devoid of emotion when she says this.

"This is a good thing right?" He asks clearly confused. Why did they spend the entire day harassing most of Hollywood if this isn't what she wanted?

"Yeah, just tired." She turns and rest her legs across his lap as she lays down on the couch in Charles' study. The same couch he'd struck out on with Liza way back when he thought they were happy. Reflecting on that night he realizes she was probably falling for Charles then. He looks down at at Charli's feet she's wearing fuzzy house socks with tiny flying pigs on them. He smiled at her whimsy, most people thought of Charli had as a cantankerous fuddy buddy, but Josh had never understood why. She seemed young and somewhat naive to him, like leaving the door unlocked. Or the way she _always_ ate her dessert first, or her need to be liked by everyone. He knew she didn't particularly care for Kelsey (which was her loss 'cause Kels could be pretty baller) and yet she was still letting her rent her dope ass place on the cheap. Or like today she'd been gung ho on destroying Pauline, but then instead she'd moved a mountain to make everything better for everyone. He saw her, really saw her and was grateful to have met her. He texted Claire while Charli snored softly next to him. Everything was ok back at his place, and she suggested he just take the rest of the day to himself. Saying that soon enough there would be a tiny life demanding both of their attention 24/7, so he should enjoy his freedom while he could. He knew she meant for him to go out and get laid (which he sorta thought he should do to especially after his earlier predicament with Charli) but instead he settled into the couch and napped with Charli. As he was drifting off to sleep he thought of the two times he'd sat on this very couch and how very different each time had been. Once he'd been highly disappointed with getting no action, and now he's was perfectly content sleeping chastely next a hot blooded woman. Maybe he was finally growing up? Charli moved causing him to come alive again. Well at least he was trying to grow up, his body just needed to catch up to his head.

CHARLES POV

He was holding Liza's hand as they walk out of the Louvre. They'd had a splendid day, and he hadn't told her that he'd secured a dinner reservation at The 58 in the Eiffel Tower tonight. He couldn't wait to see her face when she found out. The best part of the day had been watching Liza take in the city. He loved experiencing Paris through her eyes, she brought a sense of wonder and youthful joy to his life. He'd unknowingly grown dependent of it actually, and honestly didn't know how he could survive without her now. He shook the thought from his head they were in Paris to forget their worries. She looked up at him and her smile grew dark, it was hard for her to forget the gloom of their problems too. He stops and brings her to him in a kiss so tender and pure it left them both weak in the knees.

He didn't know how long they stood there but he reluctantly ended their kiss when his phone buzzed in his pocket for a third time. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed as she instructed him to check his phone. 'It could be something with the girls' she'd reasoned. He removes his phone from his jacket pocket and his eyes nearly pop out of his head in disbelief. Liza impatiently grabs his phone when he doesn't answer her questions. She was quiet as she read the three messages two from Charlotte and one from Pauline. Charlotte's read 'I fixed it Chucky, no arbitration needed. Production and the writers room for _Marriage Vacation_ has been moved to New York. Pauline isn't leaving so the original custody agreement still stands.' Her second message was more for Liza and says 'tell Liza, Ted Sarandos from Netflix wants to strike an incubator deal of his own with Millennial. He wants the more mature gritty stuff though, old school Empirical.' He watched as Liza's jaw dropped. She also read Pauline's text which said 'Glad everything worked out ok. Charles, you know I never wanted any of this. Tell Charli thanks from me.' Liza looks up at him and rolls her eyes at Pauline's words.

"Seriously?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"I don't care anymore, I'm just so glad that nightmare is over and I don't have to leave the woman I'm in love with to live across the country with the woman I use to love." Her face lights up and then she's suddenly shy dropping his gaze. What had he said? Wasn't she excited that they didn't have to part ways?

"You...-we've never said that before." She fidgets and then bravely makes eye contact again. "I love you too, Charles Brooks." She smiles from her soul and he's never felt so much warmth and love for anyone aside from his girls and Charlotte. He thinks back not realizing he'd even said it out loud, it didn't matter he'd been putting it off for too long. There was never going to be a more perfect time than now in Paris after finding out he wasn't going to have to relocate his life to Los Angeles. He cups her face and kisses the top of her nose.

"Liza, I've waited too long to say it, but I've loved you for so long that I can't even remember the first time I realized it. I'm so sorry I didn't say it sooner. I'm going to tell you every day just how much I love and adore you. You're a fantastic, strong, intelligent woman who rocks my world and makes me feel ageless. I love you Liza Miller, and I'm so very grateful that you're in my life now and forever." She swoons and he kisses her with everything in him she returns his passion holding nothing back.

"Let's forget about dinner in the Eiffel Tower. You're the only thing I want tonight." He nods in agreement then looks down at her in disbelief.

"You knew I made reservations at The 58 tonight? How, I did it while you were sleeping on the plane?" He pouts disappointed that the surprise was ruined.

"Come on Charles, there is no way we were going to come to Paris without going to the Eiffel Tower and when you avoided the topic entirely it was pretty clear you were trying to surprise me. And it would have been perfect, but now a perfect night is you..." she bounces up on her tiptoes to whisper the incredibly sultrous activies she has planned for their evening. His voice is heavy with lust as he returns her sentiments bending to whisper in her own ear. As he straightens he nibbles her ear gently and feels her shutter next to him. She grabs his hand and they are on the move trying to get back to their hotel as quickly as possible.

The next morning as they are boarding the plane, exhausted from little sleep and copious amounts of love making. Charles silently vows to bring her back here when he proposes to her. They were a long ways away from that milestone, but it was closer now that they'd both finally said those three little words that meant so much. He was happier than he deserved to be. He had his kids, Charlotte, his home and friends, and the woman of his dreams. The only thing he needed was a career and he thinks he's finally decided exactly just what he is going to do now. He wasn't quite ready to tell Liza though, he still had a couple of things to work out, but he was excited about the prospect of work for the first time in a very long time. He brings Liza's hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles gently. He takes great pride in watching her face turn bright red, no doubt thinking of last nights marathon love session. He smiles down at her knowingly and she punches his arm telling him to be cool. He chuckles and she joins in forgetting her embarrassment and they sit hand in hand as the plane takes them back to reality.

End


	14. Chapter 14

Hey to anyone still reading this mess, I thank you! This one has a little Lauren. Lots of Liza and Some Josh. Please let me know what you think, and enjoy!

 ** _Lauren_**

Lauren rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She felt ah-MAZE-ing, and sore? Like she'd ran a marathon...she massaged her jaw. Why was her jaw so tight and tender? She looked around the strange room and remembered she was on a retreat weekend with Maggie. Where was Maggie? She felt a body part that was not her own slide up next to her. YES! She was finally back in the saddle with her OWL. She didn't remember much of last night...ok practically nothing but it didn't matter she would demand a repeat of last night and today she is sober so she won't forget anything.

She reaches out and grabs Maggie's penis...WAIT WHAT???! She turns quickly and it's not Maggie in bed with her but a young Denzel Washington circa _Glory_ smiling at her. She pulls away and gives him some serious eye.

"Good morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

She had no words and she _always_ had words. Where was Maggie?? As if she could hear Lauren's thoughts Maggie emerged from the other side of Mr. (not) Washington. Her face mirrors Lauren's confusion and the two look at each then to the stranger between them and they both jump out of bad at the same time.

"Ladies-" he croons "ladies no worries I'm up for round 4. There's plenty of Stefan to go around. 'What have we gotten ourselves into?' Lauren telepathically yells at Maggie. Who shrugs it off and cocks an eyebrow as if to say 'round 4? Must have been a _good_ night. You ready?'

Well...yeah.

 ** _Liza_**

"Liza?"

Liza darts her head up at Charles. His head is cocked to the side and his left brow is raised in question. Had he asked her a question? Seeing her confusion Charles smiles kisses the back of her hand and asks "Uber or car service? Uber may be quicker but it's Uber." She rolled her eyes, his aristocracy was showing. She thought of the very different lives they'd lived growing up. Her family hadn't been poor but compared to Charles' upbringing her family was barely a step above paupers. She frowned thinking about their differences and all the reasons they shouldn't be together. He squeezes her hand gently, she looks up and his face is flooded with concern. Her heart bursts with love for him and all their differences become small and unimportant. He was the man she was in _love_ with for better or worse, social classes be damned!

Her mind trails off and she sees a fictional version of herself in rags scrubbing floors and Charles dressed in a $10,000 Italian suit. She's just a poorly maid and he's the wealthiest person in the world but together they're just two people in love. His family hates her, even trying to buy her off, and her family will never trust him or his money. She envisions the cover of their book, Charles with his shirt unbuttoned exposing his muscular chest and abs, Liza's in his arms her hair flowing wildly as she clings to Charles staring in to his eyes they are centimeters away from kissing..."the _almost_ kiss" as Diana calls it.

The visual causes a stirring in Liza as her mind wonders to last night in Paris and just how amazing sex was after 'I love you'. Sure they'd never had bad sex and in fact everytime seemed to the _best,_ but last night had changed her she would never be the same again. It was as beautiful as their first time, but this felt like so much more...like they were committing themselves to each other forever. There'd be no break ups and make ups, no more 'will they or won't they' drama. Yes they still had their lives to live and not everyday would be happy or as perfect as yesterday. But through thick or thin they were it for each other.

She flipped her frown upside down and smiled up at him, finally answering his question about transportation. "I've already taken care of our ride home from the airport." They would be landing within the hour and she was pretty certain their ride was already waiting for them. She squeezed his hand back and smiled proudly at her sneaky accomplishment.

"Really? When did you arrange this?" He asked, a twinkle danced in his eyes as he spoke.

"Sometime over the Atlantic, when you were snoring as drool ran down your chin. He chuckles at her and nods his head.

"Sounds about right, sorry," he yawns overly dramatic and says "I was up most of the night, the wild woman I'm deliriously in love with can be quite insatiable." She blushes and they sit silently both reliving their Paris affair.

Later as they are leaving, and Charles is carrying both of their bags Liza makes a mental note to pack her rolling bag next time they spontaneously leave, it'd be easier to maneuver. She can't stop the smile that pans across her face as she thinks 'next time' because yes there would definitely be a next time, and a next. They'd already made unofficial plans to take the girls and Caitlin to the Grand Canyon later this summer. They were going to introduce their kids sometime next month when Caitlin came to stay with Liza for a few weeks during her school break. She was nervous but she had no reason to be, Caitlin and Charles had got along fine when she'd shown up an hour late to Maggie's birthday bash last month. Charles had been pretty toasted by that time and Caitlin had thought he was pretty funny. She'd even met Charli and the two had exchanged social media handles. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much but she doesn't care as she grabs Charles' arm and they make their way through the crowded airport.

"So this ride you've secured...?" His voice trails off as he expects her to fill him in more.

"Will be here, have faith." She rubs his arm, she knows he trusts her but he's also a bit of a control freak, and the unknown makes him uncomfortable. "C'mon slow poke" she steps up her pace pulling him with her.

As they are riding down the escalator she spots their entourage before he does. Sitting on the floor are two angels and their aunt. From the looks of it Bianca has fallen asleep in Charli's arms and Nicole has her nose in a book. There's a discarded sign propped up next to the trio that reads 'Daddy' with Chucky written in parenthesis and the her own name next to it. They must have spent a lot of time on the sign it's decorated with glitter and what appears to be an Eiffel Tower drawn in the background. She felt the moment Charles caught sight of them his whole body reverberated with joy and excitement. He looks down at her and there are no words worthy of his gratitude so he bends and kisses her his eyes shining with emotion, happy tears threatening to fall down his cheek.

He hadn't seen the girls since last Sunday when he'd dropped them off for their week with Pauline. With all the drama involving Pauline and custody of the girls, Liza knew he'd want to see them the second they got home. She'd made the arrangements with Charli while Charles had napped on the plane. She was so very excited to have pulled this surprise off for him, even if their welcome wagon was a bit lackluster. They reach the bottom and Charles is almost sprinting towards his girls, they haven't seen him yet and he actually gets the jump on Nicole as he goes down on one knee in front of her. The quiet child is startled and looks up from her book cautiously, but abandons her worries the second she realizes it's her father invading her space. Liza notices that Bianca wasn't the only one sleeping that Charli appeared to be dozing too. Her eyes shot open as she felt Nicole move from her, ready to take down anyone getting to close to her niece. She relaxes as she sees it's just Charles who has scooped Nicole into his arms, he hugs his eldest and kisses her forehead.

"Hey pretty girl, I've missed that smile" Liza melts...the love this man-her man-has for his kids is almost too much to bear. He leans back and examines Nicole. "did you grow another inch? You've got to stop growing young lady I can't handle it, ok?" He asks her earnestly and as if the child could actually will herself to stop growing she nods her head sincerely in agreement and hugs his neck again. Charli squirms awkwardly as the sleeping Bianca has her weighed down. Nicole steps aside to greet and hug Liza as Charles transfers Bianca into his arms effortlessly. The girl barely flutters an eye lid, as Charles asks her if she wants to be a big girl and walk. She snores in response and he laughs as he kisses her cheek and looks to Charli.

"What have you done to my child? Any other time she'd have a three card monte game set up hustling innocent bystanders." Liza suppressed her laugh, as she could clearly see Bianca doing exactly as Charles had just described. Charli rolls her eyes and struggles to stand apparently her legs had gone to sleep sometime ago but she'd ignored it and continued to hold the child. She comically makes it to her feet and her legs are as shaky as a new born fawn, she motions for Nicole to come stand next her as support so she can stand without falling.

"Just a couple of shots of whiskey and half an edible. Nothing more than I've given her in the past." Charles is in too good of a mood to take Charli's bait and she sighs upset that he won't spar with her. "She was so excited about coming to the airport-I think she thought we were going to go to Paris to pick you up-that she tired herself out within the first half hour of waiting. You guys are 2 hours later than Liza said by the way." She shoots Liza a look, and before she can defend herself Charles beats her to it.

"There was no room to land, we've been riding in a holding pattern for the past hour and a half. Did you drive my children here?" He asks concern squashing his good mood. Nicole jumps to her aunts defense.

No, daddy Josh did and he's a great driver. And-" she bends to pick up the forgotten sign-"he helped us make this sign! Look he drew the uh-" She looks up at Charli who mouths "Eiffel Tower" nods and repeats "Eiffel Tower, but we did all the glitter and coloring...aunt Charli messed up the first sign she can't draw at all." Liza smiled finally something the great Charlotte can't do perfectly, she looks up to Charles his face is unreadable as he looks at Charli. Who rolls her eyes and grabs the bags he dropped to hug Nicole, and leads them out of the airport. As she walks she explains that Josh had been there picking up his wallet. He'd left it there the day before when he came over to check on her, and then she filled them in on all the work he'd done to help her save the day. Charles was silenced by that bit of information, but Liza knew he was still uncomfortable with Josh driving his girls. She wanted to ease his worry and vouch for Josh by saying that he really was a very safe driver and obviously they were ok now, but she felt that may not sound so great coming from her. Charles asked the question a had been gnawing at her too, if Josh had driven them here then where was he now?

"He took a car back to Brooklyn, no room for him in the Rover for the trip home. It's no big deal Chucky, I'll drive us home."

Charles snorted his response to her driving them home, and Charli pouts as they wait for the Land Rover to be returned by the valet attendant. Nicole rattled on about her week with her mom and the new book she was reading (the third Harry Potter book-Liza smiled and remembered going at midnight to get the seventh book with Caitlin when she was was younger), and then how Bianca had glued the pages of _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ together so their mom had had to go out and by a brand new copy of the book. Charles looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and shook his head at Nicole's last story. Liza smile doesn't leave her face as she watches the family, they were so comfortable together. She felt slightly awkward standing there like she was intruding. Charles must have sensed her worry as he shifted the sleeping girl to his right side and grabbed her hand with his left he squeezed encouragingly. She wasn't going to become woven into their lives overnight, but she also wasn't going anywhere so there was no need to worry or try to force her way into their lives. She wouldn't expect Charles and the girls to be instantly comfortable with her and Caitlin she can't except that of the Brooks clan. She squeezed back and he smiled that special smile he had just for her. They continue to wait as Charli tells them a story about the time she saved Taylor Swift from choking on a cocktail olive. Nicole, who's was standing on Liza's other side slips her hand into Liza's free hand. Her heart was in danger of exploding, any passerby would assume they were a family of five returning home from vacation. When the car arrives and Charles is getting Bianca settled she refuses to let Charles leave her side. In a trance between sleep and being awake she insists that he sit with her in the back seat. She sees Charles grappling with himself on the verge of letting Charli drive she volunteers selflessly. Relief washes over Charles' face as he buckles the small girl in and settles himself on the seat between his girls. He looked cramped but Bianca was appeased as she fell back to sleep almost instantly. Nicole was happily content too, crawling in next to her father and resting her head on him as she opened her Harry Potter book. This left Charli to sit up front with Liza, she was openly pouting and didn't care who saw her. Maybe Liza had been worried about not being apart of this family a little prematurely, because this certainly felt like they were a big happy slightly dysfunctional family. She smiled as she pulled them out of JFK international airport, she'd never forget the love and fun they'd shared in Paris but she'd also treasure the sight of Charles stuffed into the backseat of his car between two small girls forever too.

Charlotte was being uncharacteristically quiet so Liza took the opportunity to catch up with her friend. Her last day had been less than three days ago but her final days had been spent training John, Diana's new assistant. Then their farewell luncheon had been ruined by Pauline, she looked over at the sour Charli and asked gently

"Your legs feel better?" Wow that was a dumb question Liza thought, of course her legs were fine they'd walked out together and stood waiting for 15 minutes. Charli gives her some major side eye and just nods irritably. "Oh that's good then." Liza sighed and drummed her thumbs on the stirring wheel. "Paris was beautiful..." still nothing. Just as she was about to tell her about the airplane food her phone pings from her pocket. She couldn't answer it now and decided to ignore it when it pings for a second and third time and then it starts ringing, Charli looks down at her pants.

"You going to answer that?" She fishes it out quickly and shoved it towards Charli. "Can you answer it? It's probably Maggie or Kels just calling to make sure we made it home ok." She takes the phone and answers

"Liza Miller's phone...Josh?...what?! Seriously NOW? Yeah we just left the airport, which hospital?...uh we have Charles and the girls do you think we'd have time to drop them off-...wow yeah no we're on our way." Liza's eyes were wide as she glances at Charli in the passenger seat. "Claire went in to labor, there was a complication and they're doing a cesarean section right now, we have to go to the hospital now." Liza's head is spinning as Charles leans forward and asks what's going on.

"Josh is having a baby, which hospital are they at Charli?"

 ** _Josh_**

Josh looked down at the tiny human in his arms. He'd been a dad for all of 5 hours. A tear ran down his face as he thought of how crazy things had been when his son had decided to make his appearance a whole three weeks early and in a breeched position. He looked up at a sleeping Claire, she'd been a real champ and he was so proud that she was his baby mama. Liza, Charli and crew had arrived just as things were getting crazy. Liza had been exactly what he needed to keep him calm, having Charli there had made him braver. Even and having Charles and the girls there had been a welcome distraction, when he couldn't be in the room with Claire. He hated that he hadn't been there when his baby took his first breath, but Claire had needed her mom in there with her.

"Hey there Oliver Scott, are you always going to be a little trouble maker?"

"If he's anything like his dad I'd say so." Liza walked in the room quietly as not to wake Claire and rubbed his shoulder. "He's perfect Josh"

"Yeah we think so" he looks up at her and marvels at how far he's come since he met Liza. She was his first real love, she'd introduced him to Claire and subsequently she was responsible for the very life he held in his arms, she was also responsible for him finally growing up and he'd be indebted to her for the rest of his life. He was feeling so grown up and selfless he decided to gift Liza with something he been meaning to do for a month now. "I like you with Charles, I know you don't need my approval or blessing but you two are uh pretty great together and I'm happy you're happy."

She looked away no doubt trying to hide her tears and squeaked out a shaky "you don't have to say that josh"

"I know, but you're my sons Godmother I don't want there to be anymore negativity between us going forward. Oliver deserves better of us." Liza bent kisses Josh's cheek and ruffles his hair as she leaves.

"I'm going to go, all three of you need to rest. Call me when you get home. Maggie and I will bring over tons of food. Speaking of have you heard from Maggie or Lauren I can't believe they missed this. I tried calling them both multiple times but...nothing."

"Uh yeah they'll be home tonight, they had turned their phones off to " _disconnect"_...which seems super weird of Lauren so I'm guessing disconnect is code for some crazy sex stuff." Liza nods in agreement. "Hey is uh Charli still here?"

"She went home with Charles and the girls she'll be back I'm sure. Kelsey is here, she's dying to meet little Oliver." Josh smiles and nods, Liza leaves to get Kels and Josh hums a lullaby his mom use to sing to him when he was a kid. He's never know I love like this and he can't keep the smile from his lips.

End


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it been a hot minute since I've posted a new one. This one has a time jump, Liza and Charles are still super happy and in love. This has a couple of sweet moments between them and ends with some dramatic Josh stuff. Next one may take awhile too, but I'm tossing around an idea that little Bianca has a "lip sync battle" themed birthday party with a few interesting and unexpected guests...

Please enjoy and comment!!!

 ** _Liza_**

"Hello? Charles?"

Liza enters the quiet home calling out for any sign of life. She was nearly three hours late for dinner because she'd been wrapped up in Pauline drama at work. Her second book wasn't coming together as well as her first. Pauline was unfocused now that she was writing for _Marriage Vacation_ the Netflix series. Which was fine and dandy, but Millennial needed their pages too. Kelsey had dropped a lot of money on this book, and while things haven't been bad in the 10 months since Charles stepped down they needed a big win to keep Quinn's investors interested. She headed upstairs, Charles had texted her and told her there were leftovers in the oven for her and that he was putting the girls to bed.

She helped herself to a glass of wine and retrieved the plate of lasagna Charles had saved for her. As she dug into the food she couldn't differentiate between Maggie's lasagna or Charles', the cooking lessons really were working out great. She smiled as she remembered how awkward the first couple of lessons had been, both Maggie and Charles had insisted she be there as a buffer but by the third lesson they'd forgotten to ask her to be there. It warmed her soul that Maggie and Charles had found a real friendship built on respect, great wine, and food.

She finished her dinner, washed, dried, and put away her dishes still without hearing a sound from anyone. Curious, she cautiously made her way deeper into the eerily quiet house, her over active imagination telling her something was wrong. She was prepared for a gruesome scene of murder with blood drenched walls and floors, (she needed to lay off the Stephen King novels for awhile) but what she actually saw damn near broke her heart.

They were all in Nicole's room. Nicole was planted in the middle of the bed Charli was laying to her right and Charles was on her left and he was holding a pajama clad Bianca. The child was getting too big to be held like that, but both she and Charles were not ready to let go yet. As far as they were both concerned Bianca would always be small enough for him to hold and carry. She smiled at the almost too perfect picture. Nicole and Charli had been reading _Little Women_ before bed all week and from the looks of it Bianca had demanded to be included bringing Charles with her. Sure enough there was an open copy of _Little Women_ in Nicole's lap. Liza tiptoed over and plucked the book from the sleeping Nicole careful not to lose their page. She then pulled the covers over both Charli and Nicole. Liza made her way to the side of the bed where Charles was sleeping with Bianca snoring softly on his chest. She was debating on whether to wake Charles or not. On one hand he looked perfect there with his girls, on the other he couldn't realistically sleep like this all night and she didn't want his back to give him problems tomorrow. She gently touched his arm and whispered his name, trying not to wake the girls. He took a few uneven breaths and then responded to her soft voice. His eyes flutter and adjust to the room and the child sleeping in his arms, she watches as he remembers the events leading up to him falling asleep in Nicole's bed with Charli and Bianca. He's not quite as graceful as he normally is when he slides out of bed, but he's careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms or the other two girls tucked into the bed. He makes his way down the hall and deposits his youngest into her bed tucking her in and kissing her forehead before coming back for Liza. While Charles was putting down Bianca, Liza had switched off Nicole's lamp and closed her door soundlessly. As a way of greeting Charles scoops her into his arms and kisses her like he hasn't seen her in days, when in fact they'd just had dinner with Caitlin last night.

"Hey you"

"Hi" she replies breathlessly he chuckles and kisses her again this time short and sweet then he leads her down the stairs out onto the patio. Liza is confused it's too cold outside, but before she can protest Charles flips a switch and the outside is illuminated in the soft romantic glow of hanging lights. It's like stepping into a fairytale realm where knights slay dragons and maidens wear their hair in braids. She looks about the completely redecorated patio. There's a touch of whimsy there now that wasn't the last time she been out here a few months ago when it was still warm enough to grill.

"You like it?" She nods in astonishment, still taking in the transformation. The lights were the main attraction, they spanned the entire area and when you looked up it was not unlike looking up at stars. There were several tiny fairy gardens hidden in plain sight, an infinity fire pit, new furniture (furniture she'd helped him pick one Saturday trip to Pier One), and a beautiful mural on the back fence. It was a small space but he'd worked very hard to make it seem bigger and it was much better than just the table and chairs that had been there before.

"That isn't Maggie's is it?" She asks and points to the mural a scene overlooking a valley with a mountain range in the distance. He looks to where she's pointing and shakes his head no.

"Actually, uh Charlotte commissioned Josh to do the mural." Charles pulls his phone out and taps away suddenly the fire is roaring, engulfing them in heat and then soft music begins to play as Charles pulls her into his arms. They dance completely content and happy to be in each other's embrace. Something is tugging at her thoughts though and she just can't help but to ask.

"Josh didn't tell me he was working for you?"

"He wasn't officially. Charlotte pretty much brow beat him into doing it...I think he did a fine job."

"It's beautiful, Josh is very talented. I love it, all of it, and you." She bounces up to kiss him on his cheek. They sway to the music for a bit longer before Liza blurts out again. "But like he was here, with you? Like you two collaborated on everything? Together???"

"Not everything, just the painting. I wanted something straight out of a movie with beautiful Princesses and galant Knights. Josh knew exactly what to do. I let him have at it and stayed out of his way." Of course Josh knew what to paint because she'd described this very scene to him when they'd been dating. He'd teases her then and said she was a dork for wanting something so " _Disney cliche_ " as he'd put it. Charles had never thought she was silly or _white girl Disney basic_. "What's wrong Liza? I thought you'd be excited that Josh and I were friendly acquaintances?"

"I am, I really am...It's just weird that's all. I still feel like I live a double life sometimes. Josh is in one and you are in the other." He nods and pulls her closer to him. Reason 1657 she loved this man, after he came to her that night in the snow and told her he _didn't care anymore,_ Charles had never again made Liza feel bad for her lie. It had taken Josh so long to forgive, sometimes she still felt he didn't trust her completely. It was so great that Charles just accepted it all and loved her even more because of the journey she'd taken. His deep voice brings her back to him.

"Is it okay that Josh and I have this awkward acquaintance-which is mostly because Charlotte keeps pushing us together- or do you want to keep your two worlds separate?" She thought about it and then shook her head no.

"I want to be free with everyone in my life. Is it weird? Hell yeah it's weird, but it's mine and I love it." He kisses her slowly and their kiss gradually grows in intensity and need for each other. Charles is the one to break them apart.

"I'm so very grateful that you're apart of my world Liza Miller." She smiles and rests her head on his chest as they dance slowly in circles. She hums to the beat of his strong heart, and she thinks about how very happy she is with her life right now. She thinks about how very far she's come from being a stay at home Jersey housewife, and she's proud of it all. She's proud of finding herself in her 40's, climbing that professional ladder, proud of staying true to herself even when half the people in her life thought she was someone else. She's proud of her time with Josh and knows that she had to love him before she could ever have loved this man holding her in his arms right now. Yep Liza Miller was pretty damn happy.

 ** _Josh_**

"Hey Joshy" Charli chirps as she lets herself into Josh's apartment, where she was easy breezy with Josh's hello she was the exact opposite with her greeting of baby Oliver. "Mr. Oliver" She nods at the baby sternly and Oliver burst into a fit of intoxicating baby giggles.

"I don't understand why he loves you so much??" Josh looks up from his spot on the floor. He'd been down there playing with his rollie pollie butterball of baby. Charli deposits a bag of leftover food and a box diapers on the counter and kneels on the floor so Oliver can crawl his way over to her. She picks up a toy and gently tosses it across to room, causing Oliver to change his trajectory heading to fetch the toy instead.

"Good boy Oliver fetch the toy, there you go put it in your mouth and bring it back to me."

"Hey I've asked you not to treat my kid like a golden retriever." Charli shrugs and takes the toy form the 8 month old and tosses it again, she smiles satisfied that the baby instantly crawls to retrieve the toy.

"Hey golden retrievers are super smart case in point- _Air Bud._ Also they can be taught to fetch in a day. It took Olly 3 months...just saying."

"Ok, but did you have to teach him to bark too??" As if on cue the baby between them made a squeaking bark like sound. Charli laughs so hard Josh is worried she may have an accident on his floor. "Yeah...Claire doesn't find that so funny." She rolls her eyes and lets the cherub crawl into her lap. Oliver curls up into a ball resting his head on her thigh, as Charli rubs his back much like you would pet a lap dog. Josh instantly melts at the image of his mini falling asleep on Charli.

"Hey, I brought you my leftover Chinese food, also I picked up an extra box of diapers."

"Thanks and you didn't have to do that."

"I know but Liza said you were running low on diapers and I know you don't typically leave the apartment on your baby days. Which is ridiculous by the way...Dude Olly is as healthy as an Ox and Claire takes him outside on her days, you gotta get over this fear of the outside."

"I'm not afraid of the outside. I'm afraid of the people and the diseased carrying vermin that are outside." Charli shakes her head and pats Oliver on his rear. Josh feels a wave of warmth wash over him as he watches his son sleep in Charli's lap, and suddenly the erge to crawl over to her and kiss her burns low and hot in his gut. Ever since that day he'd helped her manipulate half of Hollywood to get _Marriage Vacation_ moved to NYC he'd been dreaming of kissing her. Sure, Oliver had been a welcome distraction and the first three months of his life Josh hadn't thought of sex at all. Then as the newness wore off, and being a dad became his new normal his-uh carnal needs resurfaced. Josh told himself that he was only fixated on Charli because she was the only viable option that ever crossed his path anymore. Liza was too disgusting happy with the jolly green giant, Kelsey, Lauren, and Maggie were like his sisters, and he and Claire were crushing this whole "co-parenting" thing so no way were they going to jeopardize that by sleeping together. Josh also wasn't interested in ruining his friendship with Charli either, but damn she checked all of his boxes sitting there across from him sexy as hell and being all maternal petting his baby like a chihuahua. She was looking at him funny, probably because he was looking at her funny. She scrunches her nose at him in confusion and it's the straw that breaks the camel's back. As if someone else is controlling him Josh crawls towards her closing the distance between them and without thinking he cups her face in his hand and kisses her. Her lips are soft and sweeter than any candy Josh has ever ate and when he finally breaks the kiss he holds her gaze. His hand still cups her face, and with his thumb he caresses her cheek (which has now turned a bright pink) she sits quiet for a solid two minutes. Which is a rarity for Charli, the girl never shuts up. The other day she talked for two hours straight about tort law vs criminal law. He still didn't quite know what the difference was, but she had been super hot describing her favorite torts.

Finally she blinks and leans back away from his touch, and he sees a flash of panic flicker in her eyes. She makes an indiscernible sound and looks to the sleeping baby in her lap, Josh quickly scoops Oliver into his arms and Charli jumps to her feet. Josh is on his knees holding the chunky baby and he struggles to get to his feet.

"Charli I sorry I don't know why I just- you don't have to go...please Charlie Brown don't go...that was-" she's at the door in seconds she looks back at Josh still trying to find his way up without waking Oliver.

"No it's cool, don't get up...I uh-Chucky's at Maggie's they were uh making chicken carbonara. I think I'll go over there and-uh ok bye." She opens the door and is halfway out of it as Josh apologizes again. "No, don't apologize...it's fine really I swear-I, I'll call you later. G'bye" and she's gone. Josh rocks back on his heels and curses himself for being so impulsive. As angry as he is at himself, he can't shake just how amazing that kiss had been before Charli freaked and ran away from him. He hadn't had a first kiss as great as that since...well Liza, and if he was being honest there was something extra about this kiss. There was an electricity he hadn't expected, but that could be static electricity from crawling across the floor...nah that was real and he couldn't wait to do it again next time without the baby between them. He smiles and finally finds his footing, as he carries Oliver to his crib Josh hoped Charli wasn't over analyzing this too much. He knew she was spooked but that's because she'd felt it too, he'd have to be patient with her but damn it was going to worth it in the end. The smile doesn't leave his face the rest of the evening.


	16. Chapter 16

This is just a super quick fun one inspired by Liza's imagination and Halloween! Enjoy, and comment with love or suggestions!

 ** _Liza_**

It was half past three when a loud door slam jolted both Charles and Liza from their peaceful sleep.

"Charlotte must be home..." Charles mumbles his voice heavy with sleep.

"Mmmhmmm...must be..." Liza was trying to hide her annoyance at being woken up by Charli's late night parade for the second night in a row. "I have a big meeting with Quinn in the morning. Hope she settles down soon." Suddenly the sounds of reggae music are drifting loudly up the stairs and invading Charles' bedroom. Liza could feel Charles tense every muscle in his body, Charli had been acting pretty strange the past two days and Charles was at his ropes end. Normally Liza would try and calm him down before he would speak with Charli about the Bob Marley concert blaring from the first floor but not tonight. Tonight Liza needed her sleep dammit! So when Charles sat up, charged with anger Liza encouraged and even fanned his fire by adding that if the girls had been home tonight Charli would have woken them up too.

"You're right! She can't just march about like this, I'm going to talk to her, maybe it's time she moved out if she can't respect the rest of us trying to sleep!" And with that her galant knight stormed off to reclaim his castle. Liza smiled and burrowed deeper into the covers.

She didn't know how long Charles had been gone, but the spot he vacated next to her had grown cold. The music had stopped shortly after Charles had left to confront his wily kid sister, but why had he not returned? Liza got out of bed partly to check on Charles but mostly to make a quick trip to the bathroom. After relieving her bladder she headed down the stairs to rescue her fella and drag him back to bed, but she couldn't find Charles anywhere on the first floor. She checked the outside area, nothing...Liza decided to check his office next, maybe he was tinkering on a project. He sometimes did this especially on the weeks when the girls were with their mom, and sure enough there he was. Sitting on the couch his back turned to her, he had the cutest cowlick on the back of his head the hair was standing straight up. She moved soundlessly into the room intending to pop up behind him and scare him. As she got closer she prepared to jump him from behind when suddenly Charles fell forward on to the floor with a loud _thunk._ Startled Liza runs around to roll him face up, frantically she's yelling his name but he doesn't respond. She's so startled by the sight of Charles' large capable body flop to the ground that way she didn't notice the blood...sooo much blood. Liza opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out she's standing there in shock when Charli enters the room whistling cheerfully. Liza snaps out of it and rushes to Charli exclaiming that they need to call an ambulance now! Charli looks at her lifeless brother on the floor and then to Liza, she shakes her head slowly and her voice is almost a whisper when she speaks.

"I really wish you hadn't seen this, please know I take no pleasure in doing this. Well, I take very little pleasure." And then her eyes turn black as Liza realizes that Charli killed Charles and now she was going to kill her!

Liza bolts towards the door but she trips and Charli reaches her, next thing liza hears is the blood rushing from her veins as Charli slices her throat in one quick expert maneuver...

Liza jumps straight up nearly out of the bed, her heart is pounding so hard she fears it may leap out of her chest. She raises her hand to her throat expecting to feel hot sticky blood, but her neck is dry and solid. _Charles!_ She frantically reaches for him next to her in the dark and her hand comes down on his nose hard, she hears a strangled _hmmp_ noise escape his own perfectly intact throat.

"Liza?" His voice is laden with sleep, worry, and slight annoyance at being whacked in the nose without warning. He raises himself up on his elbows and squints to see her in the darkness. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"No! I _am not okay_ Charli murdered you and she tried to get me too! You were dead, it was awful!!" Concern washes over Charles and he pulls himself up into a sitting position next to Liza. He encircles her in his arms and squeezes her tightly. Instantly she starts to feel better. "You were dead." She repeats as she rest a tear soaked cheek on his chest.

"And Charlotte did the deed huh?" Liza nods her head and feels Charles' chest shake as he laughs at her. Seriously??!? He was laughing at her anguish?

"Not funny! It was a terrible nightmare. She was terrifying. So cold and calculated and she had no problem slicing my throat too!"

"I'm sorry." He pushes a few stray hairs away from her face and kisses her temple gently. "It does sound absolutely horrific. I know just the thought of losing you...-I can't even imagine. I'm so sorry but I'm here and we're together safe and sound." He kisses her tear stained cheeks and settles her back in to bed still holding her in his arms. "Sleep now my love, all is well in the world." Liza smiles and kisses his chin as she snuggles in closer.

"I'm sorry I woke you, it just seemed so very real. I don't know how I'm going to look Charli in eye now." Charles chuckles and pulls her closer.

"She's going to love this, and just so you know Charlotte would never kill by stabbing or cutting, anything involving blood reality. Too much clean up afterwards. No it'd be quick, painless, and untraceable."

"Yeah, well that's good to know... _Charli won't make you bleed out slowly, nooo you won't even know you dying till your already dead._ Leave it to Charli to be an overachieving murderer as well."

"We Brooks kids never do anything half assed. Now think of rainbows and day long excursions to the library. Find your happy place and get some sleep." Liza did as instructed and reconstructed her favorite Dartmouth library from memory, and when sleep finally found her again she had a smile on her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello fellow Younger fanatics!! This chapter has a sick Charles and some good stuff for the Charli and Josh 'ship! Josh has always been one of my favorite characters, but I just could never get on board with him and Liza after seeing the amazing chemistry that is the Chariza relationship. So finding Josh a real love interest is something I wish they'd correct on the show. And that's how Charli was born, I wanted the sibling connection to Charles so eventually Josh and Charles could potentially be related. And who doesn't have family members that get in fist fights at the family reunion after too many beers and a heated potato sack race??? Just me?? Ohhh... anyway enjoy and feel free to comment I welcome constructive criticism!

 ** _Charles_**

It was freezing today but Charles was burning up. He holds the thermometer out and squints his eyes to read the small screen, 102.3...great the last thing he needed was to be out of commission due to the flu. There was too much work to be done, he had two meetings set up for today alone. The first was with the with the department head of English and Literature at Columbia University, Charles had started teaching Comparative Romanticism in Literature during the spring then after completing the maymester he was asked to teach an intensive summer course. He loved teaching and he found that he had a talent for it, the meeting today was to discuss joining the English department at Columbia on a full time basis. The second meeting he had set up was with the head coach for the baseball team, the Columbia Lions, Charles was and would forever be a Princeton Tiger but the idea of being an assistant pitchers coach excited Charles in a way he hadn't felt since he was in school himself. Everything was as near to perfect as could be, his girls were happy, healthy, and well adjusted Charlotte was home, and he had Liza. As usual just the thought of Liza brought a smile to his face, except he couldn't smile, because every muscle in his body was aching even his face muscles. He flopped backwards onto the bed and moaned in misery. He needed to call Pauline and ask her to get the girls from school, it wasn't her week with them but he did not want them to catch whatever the hell that had gotten ahold of him. Then he needed to reschedule his meetings, but try as he might he couldn't get himself up off the bed and before long he was snoring as sleep overtook him.

"Charles?" He heard Liza calling for him, but she was miles away. "Charles are you ok?"

She places her hand to his forehead and sighs when she feels how hot he is. He doesn't remember everything that happened after Liza found him dying on his bed, but he was able to piece together a fuzzy picture of it all.

First Liza chided him for not calling to tell her he was this sick, then she stripped him from his professors uniform. Which was just a pair of jeans, a button up shirt, and a sports coat with elbow patches. Charli had called him a walking cliche of every college professor in the history of college professors, but Charles had thought he looked pretty sharp and liked the way he looked. Liza had liked the way he looked too and they'd enjoy some adventurous role play that evening after everyone else had gone to bed. After Liza had Charles tucked into bed properly, she called Pauline about getting the girls and rescheduled his meetings. She then set about making him as comfortable as possible, fluffing his pillows, changing out cool damp towels, she also forced him to take some medicine and drink some water to avoid dehydration. He caught her wrist as she was changing the towel on his head and urged her to leave so she wouldn't get sick also. "Save yourself" He says maybe a little too dramatically, but she's not having it she shakes her head no and replies

"No way, nurse Liza would never abandon her patient." She takes his hand in hers and gently squeezes. "Besides you did the same for me last month when I had my wisdom teeth removed, we take care of each other." Charles smiles despite the aches and pains and squeezes her hand back. He doesn't know what he did so right to get a love so pure and perfect but he sure as shit wasn't going to let her go.

"Thank you Liza, I love you more than mere words can be expressed. I love you more than the moon loves the sun or dogs love chasing their cat tails." He wasn't sure if what he said was coherent but he was certain she knew what he was saying or at least trying to say.

 ** _Charli_**

"Chucky is sick, Liza is pretty sure it's just a bad bug but she's advising I stay away in case it's the flu. You don't mind if I crash here do you? Just for a night or two, I can't risk getting sick right now. The big interview with Alvin and Netflix is in two days."

Charli was having a much needed girls night with her bestie Taylor. Their conflicting careers often kept them apart, but when they were able to carve out some time to hang they'd always pick up as if no time had passed at all.

"mi casa es tu casa"

The two were sprawled out on an overstuffed couch gorging on popcorn and m and m's.

"But, like wouldn't you rather shack up with that hottie Josh. The one who made you cream yourself just from a kiss??" Taylor wags her eyebrows suggestively at Charli. Annoyed but mostly embarrassed Charli throws popcorn at her nosy friend and shakes her head.

"No not at all, I mean yeah I liked the kiss, it was...stirring to say the least-but I definitely did not-"

"Cum" Taylor cut her off and Charli winced at the vulgarity of her friend, who shrugged off her prudeness and egged her on. "Continue mother Mary"

"Nothing, it was a nice kiss and all, but it can't happen again period...never...nope." She was having a hard enough time convincing herself of that, and she knew her friend saw right through it. "It doesn't matter whether or not the kiss was earth shattering, we cannot be a couple. He use to date and was _in love_ with Chuckys current lady love, and I'm not putting a potential wedge between my relationship with Charles for some-" Taylor cuts her off again,

"Hot piece of ass. But, and I say this with love girl, you need to get laid...bad. Do you even remember the last time you-" she makes a thrusting motion and Charli's cheeks grow crimson with embarrassment. "Oh stop being to modest, girl we ALL do it. Come on who gives a flying rats ass if he _use_ to date that Liza chick. You are worth a thousand Lizas!"

"Liza's actually pretty great, i just couldn't date her ex. Like what would that be like? Thanksgiving dinner with Liza and Josh, they use to bone and were super in love but we're all just going to sit around and pretend like they've never seen each other naked? Plus there's the whole thing of me being Eskimo sisters with Charles' girlfriend. I know we have codependent tendencies sometimes but that just seems to weird. AND let's not forget that Charles and Josh are technically vagina brothers-"

"That's not what it's called" Taylor interjects.

"Doesn't matter what the technical term is, the fact remains they've been with the same girl, and if I sleep with Josh it'd almost be like I was sleeping with Chucky..." she makes a gagging sound and Taylor stares at her contemplating what she just heard.

"No, Josh and Liza would have to bone again now that she's been with Charles then when you sleep with Josh it would be like you'd slept with Charles. Or you could just sleep with Liza now, then it would be like you've slept with both Charles and Josh." She pauses and thinks about what she just said and nods. "Yeah I think my sex math is right. So to recap as long as Josh and Liza never have sex again you can sleep with Josh all you want and it not be like you've fucked your brother." She smiles proud of herself, she then tosses a kernel in the air and catches it in her mouth.

"It's all too messy for me, I'll just stick to the rivers and lakes that I'm used too."

"Love is messy girl. Sometimes you have to live with the fact that you're one step away from screwing your brother, and that's okay."

"Shut-up, you ain't right." hours later when they are both in sugar comas Charli is awakened by her bra buzzing. _When did I stuff my phone in my boobs_ she thought sleep still dulling her senses. She squints her eyes trying to focus on the screen, _oh shit!_ It's Josh. She hadn't seen him in a week not since _kiss-gate_ and she was shocked at how much she'd missed him. She looks over to her sleeping friend and with her stomach in knots she answers her phone.

"Hey Charlie Brown." Instantly she turns into a giant puddle of pudding, as she struggles to find words to regurgitate.

"You too, Lucy goosey." _WTF???_ She sounded like someone who went to Brown and not Harvard. There was a long awkward pause and finally he puts her out of her misery by laughing softly and saying

"Glad things aren't weird or awkward between us at all, huh?"

"Being normal is something that comes naturally to me so, was there ever any doubt?" She adds her best fake laugh which was pointless because Josh knows her fake laugh.

"Of course." Silence... "Hey, but seriously Charli I'm sorry if I over stepped or was inappropriate in anyway. I sincerely thought there was a moment between us and that you would be an equal receptive partner." ' _Wow so he had listened to my #metoo rant on Fox News yesterday.'_ Charli smiles and listens to Josh prove his ' _wokeness'_ and clamber on about toxic masculinity. Sometime after he gripes about his ' _white male privilege'_ she decides to put him out of his misery.

"Josh, it's okay...I uh-you did not commit an act of sexual misconduct...I was caught off guard yes, but...it was uh...welcome." She hears his sigh of relief and her heart swells with some unknown emotion and she continues. "It was super hot how Oliver was there drooling on my leg too." She offers her second best fake laugh and tries to pivot, "how's my puppy doing? I've missed him."

"He's good. He misses you too. He's been pulling himself up into a standing position and he'll be cursing before long. I'm telling ya he'll be walking before his first birthday."

"I never doubted that, he's a special puppy."

"We think so. Hey I know it's only been a week, and it's weird but I've missed your non stop chatter. So much so I've been getting my Charli fix from old YouTube news clips, I was thinking maybe the two us could-" Charli has to cut him off before he says it because she's not so sure she'd be able to say no if he asks.

"I can't-we can't...it's the whole Chucky of it all, you and Liza were in love and it's just not good for anyone really." She was blubbering but hoped he would be able to comprehend what she was saying so she did have to try and say it again.

"Right, I get what you're saying and honestly I agree." ' _What?!? He's not going to fight for me? Does he not believe that our love could conquer all?...LOVE what the hell was she thinking? Damn Liza and all her stupid romance novels she leaves around Chucky's place.'_ Josh continued as Charli fought with herself. "It's such a bad idea. The two of us??" He asks incredulously. "What would the holidays look like? All of us there as one big happy family? Please? Charles and I could never be friends he's too vindictive and petty." ' _Whoa Josh better slow his roll, that's my Chucky you're callously slamming'_ Charli opens her mouth to protest, but Josh isn't done painting his picture of a dysfunctional family. "And let's be real, I'm sure Liza will eventually tire of the old man and having me her vivacious young stud ex around might be too tempting for her to resist, so yeah it's better that we just stay casual friends. Stick to old pizza and cheap beer." Charli was gobsmacked, Josh was rejecting her and her family? And Liza would _never_ tire of Charles they're in nerd love. No, Josh doesn't get to kiss her like that (which caused a sexual awakening) then be the one to reject her...nope, not today Satan.

"All valid points Joshua" He interjects throwing her off her game again.

"I know thank you." Charli breathes in and tries to regroup again.

"Solid argument but, honestly the biggest reason we can't be a thing is because you're still married dude. And I'm an officer of the court and it's my duty to up hold the law...so yeah it's your family baggage that's keeping this train from leaving the station...so yeah." She repeats lamely.

"Well you know Claire and I are getting a divorce after Oliver turns one in a few short months and I'm pretty sure the Oath you took when you passed the bar did not have a stipulation about dating a married man."

"You don't know what the Attorneys Oath covers." She squawked defensively.

"Ok, so we agree then after the divorce I can take you out on a real date, and Charli I fully intend to kiss you again-with your complete consent of course-and this time there will be no baby barrier between us. Just you and me flush against one another." Charli sat there unable to speak as she's imagining Josh kissing her again. Her mind goes dirty very quickly and she's glad they are talking on the phone so he can't she that she is blushing from head to toe. Just as abruptly as he set her mind reeling he cuts her off by quickly ending the conversation. "Good night Charli Brown, I'm glad you talked me into giving us a chance. Three months is going to be a long time to wait, but you know what you're doing. Bye" and then she was alone (except for the snoring popstar on the couch next to her) _what the hell just happened?_ She just agreed to go on a date three months from now, and it was her idea? Suddenly she recognizes that Josh played her. He knew she was going to shut down the very possibility of them and he turned the table on the situation and she'd fallen for it way to easily. She smiles and shakes her head replaying their conversation in her head. She picks her phone back up and types up a quick text.

 _Well played counselor_ _, but you made an error in giving me three months to find a way out._

Josh responded too quickly as if he'd been expecting her to figure him out.

 _Yeah, but you won't want to find a way to back out. If anything you'll find a loop hole and we won't have to wait three months._

Charli started to respond that he was being ridiculous now, but had to stop because in fact she'd already thought of three scenarios that would move the timeline up. _Damn he knew her...when did that happen?_ Charli did not make a habit of letting people know her, yes she had countless acquaintances but few people who knew her well enough to play her like Josh had. She smiled and did the exact opposite of what she would normally do and sent Josh a kissey face emoji. There she thought let him figure that one out. Within a minute he responded with an eggplant emoji and she laughed out loud startling Taylor awake. She beamed excited to fill her friend in on all that had just happened.

 ** _Josh_**

Josh was rocking Oliver trying to get his little guy to sleep. He knew he was failing mostly because he was unfocused, his mind still buzzing from talking to Charli on the phone. Everything had gone exactly as he'd hoped. No that wasn't true, things had actually gone slightly better. Charli had caught him off guard with her flirty emoji. It may not seem like a big deal to most people, but Charlotte Brooks hated emoji's with a passion that was almost concerning. She knew how to keep him on his toes and the prospect of their potential relationship left him light headed with joy.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he quickly reaches for it hopeful that it's another text from Charli. It's not from Charli, but Liza instead.

 _Soooo how'd it go??!?_

 _Good...great actually. I threw in the part about you dumping Charles to get back together with me and I could hear the steam leave her ears. You were right about her overprotectiveness of her brother._

 _Yeah, well I'm becoming an expert on all things Brooks. Glad it worked out, see you Saturday at Maggie's for Lauren's birthday?_

 _Yep, see you then_

Josh looked down to the baby in his arms _finally_ he was asleep. Tonight was shaping up pretty great, and because he knew nights like this wouldn't last forever he stayed there rocking Oliver gently as long as possible. His artist mind doing what it does best by dreaming up a future with Charli. A house full of little feet scampering loudly, fights about whose turn it is to do dishes, and fold laundry. He dreams of big Christmas's and his mom coming to stay with them during the winter. Summers in the Hamptons with Liza's and Charles. They'd share a life full of laughter, love, and family. All of this because once upon a time Josh mistakenly assumed Liza was 26. Life is weird and wonderful.


	18. Chapter 18

This one has a little of Charli POV but mostly Josh and Charles. Enjoy and as always love to hear for y'all!

 ** _Charli_**

"Sign here...here...ok annnnd you'll initial here, here...and lastly here." Charli was sitting across from Claire who was tending bar on a slow Tuesday night. She was there on official business, Claire was signing her part of the divorce papers. After signing where she'd indicated Claire looks up at her, smiles a toothy grin and asks

"So when's the big date?" Charli cocks an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Stop that, everyone knows about this thing with you and Josh not dating till after our divorce. Which has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Just boink already, you've both been making _fuck me_ eyes at each other for months and months. This" Claire points to the divorce papers between them "is just an excuse for you to be a chicken shit." She gives Charli her best wise Irish bartender look. Charli opens her mouth to protest but Claire cuts you off before the first syllable can be said. "You know for someone so smart you can be a real dumbass."

"Chucky says the same thing." Claire nods her head approvingly and pours her a shot of tequila. Charli shakes her head in protest and pushes the overflowing glass back to the other woman.

"Sorry can't drink and lawyer, I'm still on the clock points to the signed divorce papers on the counter.

"Oh c'mon your work is done, and I need someone to celebrate with me! I get off in an hour you can pregame till then." She shoves the glass back at Charli and encourages her to down the clear drink. She stares at it as if it's contaminated with salmonella but ultimately she picks it up and downs it as quickly as possible making a comical face of disgust afterwards. Smiling Claire pours her another and challenges her to shoot that one too.

"Nope one is my limit I'll take a beer, which I will nurse the rest of the night."

The last thing Charli remembers is Claire pouring her a fourth (or was it her sixth???) shot and then total blackout.

 ** _Josh_**

Claire was home, Josh could hear her struggling with the lock. She must be sloshed. Normally she doesn't make a sound when she comes home late at night so she doesn't wake Oliver. She'd been with Charli celebrating the signing of the divorce papers. Josh had been comforted by the fact that Charli was there to watch out for Claire, who can get a bit too wild sometimes. Thinking about it now he'd never even seen Charli tipsy, the most he'd ever seen her drink was two beers in one night...over a period of four hours. She was a little too responsible sometimes he thought, maybe this is something they could work on together. Oliver's 1st birthday was next week and his head was filled with party planning and finally taking Charli out. They'd been spending a lot of time together lately and he was wound up tight in anticipation of finally getting a release...Yes, technically it would only be their first date but they've been engaging inforeplay for months, and Josh was achieving priest like levels of chaste. He drifted off into a fantasy world were Charli was feeding him frozen grapes while he admired every supple curve of her body, just as dream Charli was about to wrap herself around him Claire finally burst through the door with a loud bang. He jumps out of bed to check on her and to make sure Oliver was still sleeping.

"Hey" he hisses quietly in the dark not quite able to make Claire out. "Keep it down you'll wake the baby."

"Shhhhhh you'll wake Olly bear!!" Charli is practically yelling. Josh flips the light switch on to find a sober Claire trying to steady a very drunk Charli. He looks to his soon to be ex wife with unspoken questions, she shrugs and wobbles under the other girls weight. He stoops down to shift Charli off of her small frame.

"Girl cannot hold her tequila...she is definitely not Irish."

"Or Mexican." Charli whispers too loudly.

"I didn't know what to do with her she locked herself out of her phone so I couldn't order her a ride on her Uber account. I was not stuffing her in a taxi alone in this state, besides she refuses to give me her address so I couldn't if I wanted to." While Claire is whispering to Josh, Charli is squishing and molding his face as if it was clay.

"How does your face look beautiful even when it's ugly? Like whoa..." she continues to rearrange his face while staring at him in awe.

"She's got to go! Oliver cannot have his sleep schedule interrupted by Drunky McDrunkbutt, you've gotta take her home."

"NnnOoooooo, Chucky will murder me!" Ok yeah she had to go. Josh plopped her down on the couch, grabbed his coat and slammed his feet into his sneakers. Claire held her keys out to him and he stuffed his phone and wallet into his pockets.

"Her phone and briefcase are midway down the steps. They got to heavy for her to carry on the way up." Josh nods and scoops the inebriated Charli up into his arms causing her to squeal in excited glee. Claire's eyes grow to the size of saucers as she points to the door ordering him out. Outside the apartment he carries the drunkard down the steps, finds and picks up her briefcase, then sets her down while he orders an Uber.

"13 minutes, Charlie Brown." He says as he squats down on the step next to her. She beams up at him and makes a kissy face closes her eyes and waits for him to kiss her. _Not like thi_ s, he thought sadly. She opens one eye at him and realizes he's not going to kiss her, her mouth contorts into a dramatic pout. _Damn she's_ _cute_ he thought wistfully, he does take her hand into his and interlaces their fingers together. This appeases her and the pout vanishes instantly.

"I think I drank too much tonight. I can hear the color purple, and I have this incessant need to call Neil DeGrasse Tyson up and shit talk his theory."

"Which theory?"

"That waffles are better than pancakes. He really thinks he knows everything. He ain't nuthin' but a know-it-all astrophysicist _punk_."

"But waffles _are_ better than pancakes, they have built in syrup pockets" She looks at him in disgust and snorts her displeasure.

"And Lincoln was a better president than FDR, yeah okay. Bet you think Adele is superior to Brittany too, huh?" He smiles and decides to bait her.

"None of those things have to do with astrophysics, but seriously there is no way Brittany Spears is a better artist than Adele. C'mon Brooks get your head out of your ass."

"OMG, you're basic...like legit _basic_. Poor Oliver, at least he has one cool parent. Claire is the bomb dot com by the way. You sure you want to divorce her?" She fumbles for her briefcase and says "it's not too late to call the whole thing off." Josh stills her hands from pulling out the thick packet of paper that will effectively make him a bachelor again and shakes his head no. She looks like she's about to debate him when suddenly she blurts out-"I gotta hurl." Her face turns a bright green and she runs to the trash can on the curb. Josh follows and holds her hair back as a bottle of tequila is expelled from her body. Afterwards Josh guides her back to the stoop and scurries back upstairs to re-emerge with a disposable toothbrush, some baby wipes and a bottle of water. She takes it without a sound and sets about cleaning herself up. Satisfied that she's somewhat presentable she rests her head on his shoulder and they wait in comfortable silence the final 6 minutes till Dave the Uber driver arrives.

 ** _Charles_**

It was just after 2 am when Charles was awakened by the doorbell. He sat up from his reclined position on the couch and rubbed his eyes into focus. _Who in the world?_ He thought bitterly, mind still foggy from sleep he does a mental check of his loved ones. The girls are sleeping over at a friends. Liza is curled up next to him on the couch, they'd fallen asleep discussing Pauline's soon to be released sophomore book entitled _Andie._ She'd brazenly ripped off Charlotte's tumultuous early teen years, and he hated just how beautifully Pauline had told her story. _Charlotte_ , that must be who's at the door. _Probably forgot her key again_. Charles stands and bends to push Liza's wavy hair from her face.

"Hey sleepy head wake up." She groans in protest and pulls him back down next to her. They start to get lost into each other their lips meet with a familiar intensity and if the door bell hadn't rang again at that moment he would have given in to her and stayed there on the couch. Reluctantly he stands again and pulls Liza into a sitting position. "I've got to let Charlotte in, you head on up to bed. Okay? I'm right behind you." She looks at him sourly and then smiles devilishly up at him.

"I'm awake now...but I may not be in ten minutes. See you in bed...or not." She stands and Charles' blood boils as she slaughters away putting extra emphasis on the swing in her hips. The doorbell rings again and Charles is all but running down the steps to let his kid sister in. _It might be time she finds her own place!_ He thinks wildly as he opens the heavy door to find Josh standing there, Charles was so startled at the sight of Josh he almost missed that Charlotte was tossed over his right shoulder. He opens the door wider and ushers Josh into the foyer.

"Her legs turned into jello halfway up the stoop. Uh, sorry to wake you but I couldn't find her keys." Josh sets, what Charles now knows to be, a very drunk Charlotte on the bottom step of the stairwell. He watches as Josh gingerly pushes Charlotte's tangled mess of hair out of her face, much like he had with Liza just moments before. _Shit_ Charles thought unceremoniously, Josh has it bad for his Charli. _Anyone else, literally anyone...billions of people on this planet and he has to fall for my Charli?_ Charles' face turns sour, but then he sees the way she looks up at the punk and his heart stops. Even through the haze of her drunken state, Charles could tell Josh's feelings were reciprocated. _Double shit..._ He thought, and he watches the pair until he feels like he is the one intruding. He coughs to remind them they aren't alone, and Josh drops his hand from her face to stand. He never breaks eye contact as he says

"Ok _Charlie_ _Sheen_ drink lots of water, take two aspirin and call out of work tomorrow because you are going to be worthless for the next 12 to 24 hours."

"But who will yell at Sean Hannity? Or correct Nicolle Wallace's grammar?" Charles rolled his eyes, even in this state she's a know-it-all. Josh shakes his head and Charles sees every bit of the great dad he was growing into.

"It's inadvisable, but I know there's no stopping hurricane Charli, so please stay hydrated. Ok?"

Charli nods obediently and Charles watches as the young man wrestles with himself before ultimately bending to kiss her on her cheek. He also catches her look of disappointment that Josh's quick peck was on the cheek instead of the lips. She really was smitten with this kid huh? Who would've thought control freak Charli would fall for a free spirited artist from Brooklyn? Josh turns and nods at Charles then heads out the door. Impulsively he follows him not sure of what to say to the kid. He goes with the obvious choice and thanks Josh for bringing Charlotte home in one piece.

"I didn't do it for you." He says bluntly, Charles could tell he didn't mean to sound so defensive, but it was hard for the two men to be alone together. They've been thrown together sporadically ever since Liza and Charles started dating, but they always had either Liza or Charli as a buffer and they were never alone together. Charles nods and accepts Josh's statement. Josh looks to the ground and sighs. "Sorry, it's just-"

"Really fucking awkward?" Charles interrupts Him and he almost smiles back...almost before ultimately nodding in agreement.

"Yeah super awkward. Uh," He fidgets and then sucks in a deep breath of courage as he says "I've been meaning to apologize for uh" he mimes punching "you know for hitting you. That was uncool of me. Your kids could have seen, and I'm not proud of the way I handled myself that day, I'm sorry." And it as if he can't stop talking now that he's started so he continues "I'm also sorry it took me this long to apologize. I really meant to back when I was painting the mural on your fence, but I was a chicken shit. And Charli never left my side the entire time I was here...She sure is something huh?" A wide smile creeps across his face as he talks about Charli. Charles nods his agreement, and Josh blubbers on. "Yeah, did you know she taught my kid to fetch like a dog and to bark too? Everywhere we go he barks at people and they think it's so cute till he starts to growl at them." Charles laughs and adds

"She taught Bianca to slither like a snake and she'd hiss at people. She taught Nicole to do a chicken walk and cluck." The two share a smile and when the awkwardness starts to creep back up Charles quickly says "thank you for apologizing, but please know that it was not necessary. It's all water under the bridge. Truth be told, I'd probably do the very same thing if the roles were reversed. I wish I could honestly say I didn't know you two were still together, and maybe I thought you weren't but I'm not so sure I would have behaved any differently. It's not an excuse, because my behavior was inexcusable but I was falling in love and I didn't care to think of the collateral damage. For my part I apologize." Charles watches as Josh puffs up some, and then deflates.

"You knew then you were falling in love? But you didn't even know who she was then?"

"I didn't know her age or her adult life, I didn't know about Caitlyn or that there was an ex husband-who I think we can both agree was a real shit head?" Josh nods in agreement "but in spite of it all she was still Liza and there was no going back after that night."

"Wow...okay then." Josh takes a deep breath and looks Charles in the eye as he says "it all worked out in the end huh? You and Liza...I owe a lot to Liza, including my sons very existence. I guess I wouldn't know Charli if not for Liza too." He looks around for extra courage and continues "I really like having Charlotte in my life. We uh we-"

"Will make an excellent couple." Josh grins and asks

"You think?" Charles nods "Yeah me too, but she's kinda stubborn about the whole thing. She keeps pushing our friendship, and refused to go on a date till my divorce was finalized. Which it was earlier tonight, and now that she's out excuses she drank herself stupid."

"Yeah she can be self destructive, but there's no one better." Charles says this with an underlining message that this was his baby sister, someone he would kill for.

"I know." Just then an Uber ride pulls up and Josh heads down the stairs "make sure Charli sleeps on her side, prop a pillow behind her so she doesn't roll over and choke on her own vomit. And uh g'night Charles." He hops in the car and is gone before Charles can say more than goodbye. He waves and heads back inside, Charlotte hasn't moved and inch except now she's sleeping her face smooshed up against the banister drool pouring out the corner of her mouth.

"If Josh could see you now I'm sure he'd reconsider wanting to date you. Come on kiddo, let's get you into bed." He walks over and gently shakes her shoulder, he's met with loud moans of protest.

"Nnnooooo...can't moooove...toooo tired...this is my home now. Right here, please have all of my mail forwarded to step number two...I'm never leaving it again."

Charles coaxes her up to her feet and under extreme protest they make their way up the steps at speed of molasses in the North Pole. After he's made sure she won't ' _choke on her own vomit'_ as Josh so eloquently put it, Charles sets two bottles of water on her night stand and hands her two aspirin. Another protest of epic proportions results in Charli taking a few sips of water and swallowing only one aspirin. He gets her tucked in and tries to think of the last time he saw her like this and comes up blank. Charli was a difficult kid but she was never a drinker nor had she experimented with drugs. She was too much of a control freak to be under the influence of an outside entity. This whole situation with Josh must really have her topsy-turvy. He bends and pecks her forehead and she reaches out to grab his arm stopping him from leaving.

"Chucky can I ask you an important and serious question?" He looks down at her and notes how sweet and nice she looks without that look of ' _kiss my ass'_ she's always projecting.

"Always, kiddo. You know you can ask me anything." _Please don't be about Josh or your love life...please don't be about sex...please oh please..._ Charles waits anxiously as she takes in a slow breath and asks

"How much wood, would a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck would chuck wood?" Charles lets out a sigh of relief and laughs softly.

"I'll have to look into that, you go to sleep now and we'll discuss in detail tomorrow morning ok?"

"Okay, I expect a full summary with a detailed outline first thing in the morning...night night Chuckleberry Finn."

Charles leaves her and heads to his own room, hopeful that Liza may still be awake. She wasn't, but he didn't care just so long as she was there. He crawls into bed and she instinctively turns towards him and settles in his arms peacefully. Damn he loved this woman, and the joy she brings to him daily. He kisses her cheek and drifts off into dreamland.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for such a long delay! Enjoy and share the love!

Josh

"Looking pretty sharp for a divorced dad." Claire is playing with Oliver on the floor as Josh is getting ready for his date with Charli. _Finally!_ "Calm down bro, Charli is going to want to jump your bones the second she sees you. I'd bet you two don't even make it to that fancy-schmancy joint, you'll head straight to the hotel I've got even money on it with Maggie and Lauren." Josh shook his head as he headed into his bedroom to change tie yet again. He sincerely doubted Claire knew anything about gambling and having _even_ _money_ on anything...then again Maggie could teach anyone anything. _There_ he thinks as he takes a step back to examine the new tie in the mirror _yep this is the one._ "Isn't that the first tie you tried on?" Claire is standing behind him in the doorway Oliver on her hip, she's smiling at him and taking far too much glee in his discomfort. He scowls softly and turns to face her. "Why'd you let miss fancy pants pick the restaurant in the first place? I figured you'd take her to some low key Brooklyn hidden gem and then make your move to turn the date horizontal...you know to a bed."

"Yeah, but after all the push back and time I thought it best that I just let her run the show, and pick the place for our first official date."

"In other words she went full lawyer lady on you and you didn't know what you'd agreed to till after the reservations had already been made?" Claire smirks at him and Oliver claps his hands in infantile joy.

"Maybe...but it's kind of a special place. It's where her dad took her mom on their first date. It's kinda sweet she wants us to go there...and well you know Charli isn't always _sweet."_

"Char-charee" Oliver sputters Charli's name from his animal cracker encrusted lips and squeals in excitement that someone brought up his girlfriends name in conversation. Claire swipes at his mouth in a _mom move_ that she's perfected and rolls her eyes at her sons undying adoration of Charli Brooks. Josh closed the space between them and tickles his sons bare foot causing him to uproar in intoxicating baby giggles.

"Looks like you may have some competition for Charli's heart, and let's be real how could she not choose this face?" The baby leans over and wipes his grubby mouth and nose on Josh's tie. Claire suppresses a laugh as she says "well honestly that tie was shit anyway-go with the blue one it makes your eyes pop." Josh nods and kisses Oliver's head as Claire ushers him off to begin their bedtime routine.

Josh changes his tie _again_ , and rushes out the door to meet the girl that has consumed and eluded him for so many months. He can't hide the smile that creeps onto his face as he rides over the Brooklyn bridge into the city. Tonight is just the beginning he thinks wistfully.

Later the pair enter the French restaurant part of The Carlyle. Josh was in awe, he'd only ever seen pictures of the New York landmark and had no idea that it was more than just a hotel with a fancy bar. Charli's sharpness cuts through his visual exploration of the restaurant and he refocuses his attention on her.

"Charli Brooks." Charli gives the maitre d her name and steps back to Josh's side.

"I'm sorry, but we do not have a reservation for a _Charli_ Brooks. Are you sure that's the name you reserved the table under?"

"Of course I'm sure, and I triple checked that reservation today. Please look again-Try Charlotte Brooks." Again nothing and Josh can feel her frustration bubbling up, he rests his hand on the small of her back to calm her, but the reality of the situation is that his touch ignites her skin and makes her even more anxious. As the maitre d is checking the list for the fourth time he stops and asks

"I see we have a reservation for a _Charles Brooks_ could that possibly be it?" He looks up and meets Charli's eye.

" _Charles?.._.can you look over that list and see if maybe a Charli Brooks has already been seated?" Josh looks at her quizzically but she stares straight ahead.

"Oh yeah, right here it is. Charlie Brooks and his date were seated twenty minutes ago."

"No _Charli_ Brooks and _her_ date are standing in front of you. You seated the wrong Charli Brooks...that's fine we'll just take the reservation for Charles Brooks then." The guy looks up genuinely confused but ultimately just shrugs it off and seats the two.

"I can't believe that ass-munch took _my_ reservation!" She hisses as the maitre d walks away.

"Well uh it worked out all right huh? Hey did you know that Charles and Liza were going to be here?"

"No" she hisses under her breath "but he _had_ to know this is where we were going I told him it was a special night!" Josh smiles pleased to know that she thinks that tonight is _special_ , suddenly he doesn't feel so silly for changing his tie so many times earlier. "I swear he is obsessed with me I can't get away from him for _ONE_ night uggghhh." She's scanning the restaurant looking for her big brother, Josh takes her hand and squeezes it to get her attention. "What?" She asks bluntly and he can't help the warmth that radiates through him or the smile that spreads across his face. A small part of him had been worried that the date version of Charli would be different from the best friend version of her that he knew so well, but she couldn't be anyone but herself if she tried.

"Come on lets just focus on us tonight, I don't even see Charles. Just me and you." He squeezes her hand again and watches as her tough exterior softens a smidge, then suddenly the scowl is back and deeper than ever. Josh looks over his shoulder following her gaze and sees Liza laughing hysterically at something Charles had just wishpered in her ear.

"Son of a bitch he got their table!... _my_ table!" Josh looks back at Charli and watches as literal steam escapes her ears. "That's the table my parents had on their first date. The table dad proposed at, the exact spot mom told him about being pregnant with Charles and then the miracle of my own conception." Charles stands and excuses himself to the bathroom and Charli shakes his arm. "You go tell that giant asshat that I want my table. Rough him up a little if you have to." Josh looks at her as if she was joking and wonders if she's lost her damn mind.

"I'm not going to _rough up_ your brother in the bathroom of a 5 star restaurant. I'm pretty sure the Mayor is having dinner with Lin-Manuel Miranda or something because there's a shit ton of extra security at that end of the restaurant."

" _Fine_ I'll go then, not the first time I checked Chuckie's ass in a public bathroom...probably won't be the last." She stands ready for action her small frame is as proud as any soldier standing on the front line about to meet certain death.

"I'll go." He stands and looks at his date and says "you're a special kind of crazy, you know that right Charlie Brown?" She nods and urges him to hurry.

He sighs and makes his way across the room towards the bathroom careful to slip past Liza without detection. He reaches the bathroom door and he has no fucking clue what he's going to say to Charles. He sucks in a breath of clean non bathroom air and pushes trough the door.

There he stood, all 6'5 of him-Charleston Andrew Brooks. He was bent over washing his hands in the too short sink and he did not notice Josh when he walked in. _Please don't look up and see me...maybe I can convince Charli I 'roughed him up' without actually getting my ass kicked in the bathroom of a five star restaurant...on a first date._ He hesitated a moment too long and Charles catches sight of him in the mirror and turns on his heel, his older more distinguished face laden with confusion.

"Josh?"

"Huh? Oh-Yeah...hey...Charles..." _could this be anymore awkward?_ Josh looks down and fidgets awkwardly.

"What are you-...did Charlotte bring you here for your first date? Tonight?" He says this more to himself than Josh but the younger man answers.

"Yeah, I had this whole Brooklyn night planned, dinner at a random pop up and then we were going to see this band my buddy Gabe manages. Well, I say manage, but really he's more of an overzealous super fan. He's spent the last two years with them touring all over the country." _What in the world was he blabbering on about Gabe for?_ "Ugh but you know Charli when she has her mind set on something...so yup...we're here on our first official date...with you and Liza..." Josh shifts slightly and brings his head up to make direct eye contact, he opens his mouth to speak but Charles interrupts him.

"Did she send you in here?" Josh drops eye contact and focuses on a particularly funny smudge on the bathroom mirror. "Look I had no clue Charlotte would want to bring you here for your first date. You know it's our parents anniversary today. It was always a well celebrated day in our family, and no matter what was going on or wherever we where they always came here on their anniversary. They were crazy about each other and The Carlyle was their longest held tradition. That's why I wanted to bring Liza here tonight, to in some small way keep their tradition alive. I had no clue you meant so much to Charlotte that she'd want to share our family traditions with you." Josh looks back to Charles, suddenly very interested in the old guy. Charli really was as in to him as he was her! His heart swelled and he lost the battle to suppress the smile that was overcoming his face.

"It's cool man, but uh can we wait a beat before heading back out there? And if you could look emotionally beaten that'd help a lot too...like you're ashamed of yourself for stealing Charli's reservation and table and that you're regretful? Just pitiful and broken in general, it'd really help me score some points."

Charles looks at him perplexingly. "I did not _steal_ Charlotte's reservation." Josh sighs and breaks down the confusion of the name mixup from earlier.

Liza

Liza was having the best time. She'd finally made it to The Carlyle with Charles. He'd been filling her in on the history and the importance of this special place, and she now knew how big of a deal it had been for him to invite her to have drinks here so long ago. She sighed at the lost time they could of been together, but she doesn't dwell on it because in her heart of hearts she knows they came together at the most perfect moment. She sat there alone with the biggest goofiest smile just thinking about how amazing the past 15 months have been. Her career was thriving, and her love life never seized to amaze her. Just then she caught a small familiar ball of anger charge by going towards the bathroom. _Charli?_ Liza followed her and could tell by the determined gait something was amiss. She stood and scurried after her, she turns the corner and Charli is gone. Poof! Just like that! Liza is about to enter the ladies room in search of the wild girl when suddenly Josh is ejected from the men's room.

"Josh?"

"Oh hey Liza...what's happening?"

"Maybe you should tell me?" She points to the closed door. "Is Charles still in there?" He nods and adds that Charli just barged in seconds earlier. "What is going on?" Josh fills her in on the reservation mix up and sending him to shame Charles into leaving the restaurant. Liza just stares and asks. "Is she really this upset over a simple mix up?"

"I dunno but if I had to guess I'd say it's a compound of a lot of little things. There's an expiration date on them living together and maybe the milk is about to sour." Liza rolls her eyes at the dramatics of Charli, but then when she looks back at the past few months Charles and Charli have been squabbling more and more. She'd just chalked it up to sibling stuff and ignored it most of the time. "You sure you're ready to be in a relationship with Charli? She can be..." she doesn't know how to finish that sentence so it's almost a good thing when she hears Charles' voice booming from the other side of the door.

' _Lay off of it Charlotte I had no clue it was your meatball sub, and I've offered to replace it multiple times!'_

 _'You can't replace it! Besides it the principle of the thing you may not have known it was mine but you had to know it wasn't yours!'_

Liza and Josh both lean forward to listen. "I can't believe she's still harping on that sandwich, that was three weeks ago." Liza whispers to Josh.

"Ohhh so that's what happened to my sandwich. Yeah three weeks ago we were debating who had the best meatball sub and she went all the way to Jersey to get the best in her opinion. No wonder she's still sour about it, she lost the bet and you know how she hates to loose." Just then they hear Charli yell an obsinity. They both lean in closer to hear better.

"I can't live with you anymore brother!" Her voice gets softer and she continues. "It time Charles, I was only going to stay 2-3 months tops and it's been over a year." When Charles speaks his voice is almost muffled at first as if he's running his hand down his face. Something Liza recognizes to be one of his nervous habits, if she could see through walls she'd probably see him tapping his leg with his right hand. She stops herself from bursting through to door and engulfing him in a loving calm hug.

"You don't have to move Charli."

Liza and Josh both bring their heads up to make eye contact. It was rare that Charli called her brother Charles but even rarer that he call her Charli. Josh looks to Liza as if to ask if they should be listening, she was sure that they shouldn't the Brooks brew where so private it did seem wrong. But there was no way she was going back to her seat, so she leans in and gently pushes the door open a hair so they can hear better.

"It's as much your home than mine. I like knowing you're home safe under the same roof. The girls love having you there...I-I love having you home. You left so abruptly at 16 and-and I guess I'm trying to say please don't go...again"

"Dating Liza has destroyed you...when did you get so mushy? Blah." The words are harsh and rude but Liza can tell it's of the highest compliment, and she fights the urge to run in and embrace Charli in a hug as well. "It's time for me to go Chucky, we can't live in the same house or I might murder you." Liza feels a shiver run down her spine as she remembers a very vivid dream where Charli does snap and kills Charles.

"Ok. I assume you'll need to give Kelsey fair enough warning before moving back to your place? 2...3 months?" _Oh snap Kelsey!_ Josh must have been thinking the very same thing. Liza had forgotten that Kelsey and Lauren were currently renting from Charli.

"Uh, no...I bought a new place."

"Really? Did you get the Johnsons town home two blocks over?" Liza can hear the glee at the prospect of keeping his sister that close to him.

"Nope...Brooklyn actually."

Liza looks at Josh and silently asks _'Did you know?!"_ He shakes his head and pushes the door open another centimeter.

"Brooklyn? Are you moving in with Josh? Charli I don't think that's a-"

"Oh my god Chucky no... we are on our first date and I've spent most of it in the men's bathroom with you so no we aren't picking out drapes and moving in together! I bought a building as an investment property. Three stories and a basement. I've converted the top story into my apartment. The second has been converted into a three bedroom apartment. The first floor is being set up as my office for my new law firm. The basement is just a cute little two bedroom space I'm thinking about renting out to a friend-" Charles cuts her off.

"Law Firm?!"

"Yeah I'm leaving Bobby's office. My contact was up months ago but I stayed while things were getting set up in Brooklyn. I told I was leaving and starting my own firm I know that I did."

"No...no you did not!"

"I'm sure that I did. I told you when I told Bobby...right? I did tell Bob didn't I?" There's a pause and then. "Oh well he knows I'm unhappy and that I'd be leaving soon. But that's not what I want to focus on. Come live with me. You and the girls will have plenty of room, and we'd be under the same roof without living in the same space."

Liza's heart flips Charles without his Brownstone in Manhattan? Then she thinks of how nice it could be to have him in Brooklyn close to her and she smiles as she leans in more.

"I don't think Brooklyn is a good fit, and the girls are in school in the city I don't think-"

"You think too much Chuck, but you aren't thinking about the right things. Pauline lives here so the girls won't have to change schools. You can sell the house and make some serious cash. You don't need that big of a place any way right? You'd be closer to Liza...and me."

"I don't know...this is a lot and I'm going to need a lot more information before I can make any kind of decision."

"Understood. Just promise me that you'll think about it, seriously think about it?"

"Send me the details and any information you have on the building and the area it's in, and I'll discuss it with Liza." _Discuss it with Liza_ She smiles at just how much she loves this man and his inclusiveness. "Now can we leave the bathroom now? There must be a line, and I'm sure my date has left me."

"Please, if you don't think that both of our dates are on the other side of that door straining their ears to hear us you're dumber than I give you credit for." At Charli's words Liza jumps back letting the door close the small bit she had it propped open and looks down to Josh. Just then the door swings open and Charles is standing there.

"Oh hey, there you are." Liza is ashamed of you lame cover up. Josh is the complete opposite when he finds Charli's eye.

"Charlie Brown, can we eat now?" She shoves past Charles and grabs Josh by the hand.

"Come on I know a great hot dog stand we can eat at now. This place is too fancy for me. Then I've booked a suite upstairs. I hope you're properly hydrated, because later tonight-" she leans in and whispers in his ear and Liza sees Josh blush for the very first time ever in all the years she's known him. She looks up at Charles who is trying to focus on anything but the couple directly in front of them. Charli steps back satisfied with herself, punches Charles in the arm and says her goodbyes as she and Josh rush off into the night. She turns back to Yell at her brother one last time "Brooks kids take Brooklyn...or Brooklyn Brooks's? Huh? Think about it, but just know I'm right you'd be so much happier without that Manhattan high society BS." With that she and Josh are gone. Liza looks up to Charles and slips her hand into his.

"I wouldn't turn down street food right now." She says as she squeezes his hand. He smiles and chuckles as he nods his head in agreement and they leave. He'd brought her here to share his parents anniversary with her and she suddenly feels bad for suggesting they leave and when she expesses this to Charles he replies

"My parents spent every anniversary here, rain or shine. Then they'd always end up eating street food later in the evening, we are following tradition." He kisses the back of her hand as they walk down the street in comfortable silence smiles on her faces. Tomorrow she knew he'd be stressing over a potential move to Brooklyn but for tonight he was all love and joy. Her heart flutters and she's nearly walking on air.


	20. Chapter 20

SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SOOOO LONG! Please enjoy and comment after reading! This one has some sweet Charles and Charli moments! And is all from Charles' POV

Charles

"Last box!" Liza drops the last of the moving boxes (this one is labeled _kitchen)_ onto the counter in front of him. Charles sighs defeated... he thought he'd already put away all the kitchen utensils this box must have been hiding on the movers truck, there simply wasn't enough room for anything else. Worry began to overtake his brow and Liza snapped to attention. "Charles- hey look at me" he looks down and finds her brown eyes with his own baby blues and holds her gaze. "Downsizing can be daunting, I had to sell practically everything when I left New Jersey and moved in with Maggie. It's not fun but it's manageable. The girls rooms are already set up and yours too, this is the last box don't you dare fall apart on me over a box of spatulas and miss matched Tupperware." She bounces up on tiptoe gracefully and encouragingly kisses his cheek.

"You're right. It's just-"he sighs and rests his forehead to hers "I know this is the right move. It's closer to you" she smiles and wraps her arms around his waist as he wraps his arms around her pulling them closer. "Charli is here, the girls love it, and we really didn't need that audacious place anymore. I could almost justify it when I had to host book launches or some hotshot author but it's not for a part-time professor and assistant pitching coach."

"And you still have the place at Pound Ridge, for whenever you need to stroke your daddy warbucks alter ego."

"Very true, and the brownstone hasn't sold yet so till then I can still call it mine." She smiles playfully and asks

"Do you want me to buy the brownstone? You know to keep it in the family?" Charles' heart skipped as it always did when Liza would say something like this... _family_ she certainly was and forever would be his family. And just like that his anxiety about uprooting his life and his daughters lives was washed away. Liza Miller has that effect on him, he bent his head and kissed her softly.

"An overpriced piece of real estate in Manhattan doesn't compare to what I have right here with me in Brooklyn." She initiates the kiss this time,their need intensifies and before they know it they're christening his brand new Brooklyn kitchen...and they didn't stop there. Later that night after they'd worked their way to the master bedroom Charles fell asleep holding the love of his life grinning like a fool...the happiest fool in Brooklyn.

The next two weeks were hectic, everyone was adjusting to their new normal and of course there were growing pains. Charles was sore to admit it but he seemed to be the most obdurate one in his clan. Liza made things better of course, but he was a born and bred Manhattanite and suddenly becoming a resident of the borough of Brooklyn didn't erased 46 years of having a stick up his ass.

Where Charles struggled the girls thrived. Nicole's artist soul was blossoming, and she was growing further and further away from the shy quite girl that always felt it was her job to keep everyone calm and at peace. Watching her flourish in her creativity and find her confidence outside of herself was worth leaving the city all on its own. Even Bianca seemed more suited for Brooklyn than Manhattan, she'd finally stopped trying to be the tough know-it-all smartass and was making friends her own age. None of which were in a gang nor did they curse like sailors. Their happiness kept most of his doubts and worries at bay.

Charles was preparing dinner for the girls and Liza on a random Tuesday evening when the music started playing. Awful soul wrenching music, the kind you blare when your a kid and you find out that your crush is taking someone else to the school dance. Music that twenty somethings all over the world are listening to while crying into a pint of ice cream because the love of their life didn't love them back. It was jarring to hear that sorrowful music creeping into their happy dinner time. Liza looks up from the manuscript she'd been writing notes on in red ink, question and concern flooding her eyes. But it's Bianca that asks

"Is Aunt Charli dying?" She barely looks up from her geography homework but Charles doesn't miss the snap of Nicole's head or the instant fear she displays on her small round face. Charles didn't miss Liza wrapping her arm around Nicole's shoulder to comfort his anxious child, or that Liza placed her other hand on Bianca's knee to quietly comfort her as well. His heart skipped a beat this woman knew Nicole needed a sweet comforting hug but she also knew that in spite of her tough independent exterior Bianca needed a small discrete display of love and comfort too, damn he loved her more and more everyday.

"No, your Aunt Charlotte isn't dying. She's just being dramatic."

"She sounds like that cat that got hit by a car last week." Nicole was working away at her bottom lip again, something she had been doing less and less of since making the move.

"Should we call Josh over to check on her? She's never grumpy or sad when he's around...Why _is_ she so sad daddy?" Charles smiles at his youngest and ruffles her hair causing her to shoot daggers at him, she hated anyone to touch her hair. He felt both Liza and Nicole staring too, waiting to hear if he knew what all the commotion was about. He did have an inkling as to Charlotte's wailing, only because Bob had texted him earlier saying today had been Charlotte's last day at the firm and she'd seemed pretty upset when she'd left. He'd also said she'd walked out with an oil painting of one of the founding partners that had been proudly displayed in the conference room, and that the firm would like to have it returned promptly.

"Your Aunt Charlotte worked her last day at Uncle Bob's office and she's just sad about leaving all her friends behind. You know how you felt when you left your summer camp friends?"

Nicole nodded solemnly and Bicana bobs her head in agreement too. Just then blessedly the oven timer went off signaling that dinner was ready and for a moment they all had the distraction of making their plates and eating. Till Charlotte's agony wafted down the stairway again invading their meal. They were all sitting quietly listening to the muffled sounds of Celine Dion's broken heart when Charles decided he'd had enough of Charlotte's pitty party and that he'd go up and shut this nonsense down himself. She'd been complaining about how awful things were at the firm since she'd came back, _over a year ago!_

"I'm going up." He stood and headed toward the door Liza was quick to follow.

"Be patient Charles. This is a big deal for Charli she's only ever worked for Bob's firm, she even did her internship there."

"I know, and I'm the one that had to listen to her complain about that place for seven years! This is what she wanted, besides she hasn't been doing much in the office for over a year not since they started tarting her about on the news circuit." Liza couldn't help herself she smiled she was fighting back laughter as she exclaimed

"Tarting?" He smiled too and let go of most of the tension and anger he was clinging onto. She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him firmly. "Go, and be understanding you were 28 once too. This is just a tiny bump in the road. Help her through this so that the next time a big bump happens she's better prepared." She releases him and doesn't let him answer as she walks back towards the girls. "I'll get the bedtime routine started down here."

Charles makes the ascend into Charlotte's domain he doesn't bother to knock-he knew the door would be unlocked, dumb kid never locks doors. He finds her laying face down on her couch muffled moans escaping the cushion. He takes in the mess that is Charlotte Anita Brooks, she has food from at least four different restaurants littering her coffee table, several boxes of what appear to be client files stacked in three corners of the room, and finally a large ornate oil portrait of a balding middle age white man. Charles assesses the clutter, mess, and stolen property as he clears his throat to announce his presence. She turns her head so she's now making eye with him and as soon as he takes in her red nose, swollen lips and puffy eyes he loses all annoyance and reverts back to the big brother who slayed closet monsters and protected her from the dark unknown.

"Charlotte?"

"Chucky." She says his name around a sad whimper and sniff of her runny nose. Charles moves her feet off the couch forcing her to adjust and move into a sitting position. "You must think I'm a sentimental fool huh?" She doesn't let him answer. "Well it's true I am! And I don't need you telling me it's going to be all ok and that I'm great-talented and that before I know it I'll be the hottest law firm on the entire planet, also that I'm beautiful and tenacious. Spunky and brilliant blah blah blah. Well just save your pep talk because I know all of that!" _Of course you. You know everything don't you kid?_ Charles thinks quietly to himself as she rattles on about how amazing she is. "And furthermore that firm was holding me back now I can really cut loose!..."she stops and becomes suddenly serious "but how can I know I've made the right choice and honestly is it so bad that I'm on TV instead of in the courtroom? Don't I reach more people and have so much more influence now? Also what if I've already peaked? What if Alvin's trial was my swan song? What if I've been out of practice too long and I've lost my edge? What if falling in love with Josh has softened my killer instincts and I'm no longer the shark I use to be?" She sucked in for air ready to start off another long list of insecurities so he leaps at the chance to shut her up.

"I was just going to tell you to return Bob Sr over there." He points to the painting of the creepy old man whose eyes have been on him since he walked into Charli's apartment. She wails and flops backwards in exaggerated agony. "Hey," He says getting serious. "I'm not going to say any of that stuff and it's only partly because you've already said it, but I _will_ say is- who gives a fuck?" She snaps to attention and begins to question him "seriously kid? _What's the big fucking deal?_ If you fail at running your own firm you'll try something else and if that fails well then just say"—and in his best Ariana Grande voice Charles says _"thank u, next!"_ In spite of herself she finally smiles at the sheer volume of his dadness. "The only thing you need at the end of the day is love, and if you think for a single moment that myself, Nicole, Bianca, and all the people who love you the most won't be here to pick you up and dust you off, then for the first time in your life you're wrong. So I say embrace your second wind, lean into your fear and whatever happens happens...hey how do you eat an elephant?"

"One bite at a time..." and then she adds snarlingly "ass first." They both laugh and share a silent moment in memory of the eccentricities of their late mother. "Ok Chuck-stain I'll kill it with the Boyz II Men and Sarah McLachlan...What's for dinner?" He looks from the puffy faced Charlotte to the hoards of food sprawled out before them, she follows his gaze and pronounces that that was her depression food, now she was ready for real food! Ignoring her he asks as causally as he can

"So you said something about _love_ when you mentioned Josh just a moment ago?" He struggles make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, for a while now but uh, hey don't say anything to Liza just yet...not until I tell Josh ok?" He nods and asks when that might be and also asks why hasn't she said something to Josh yet. "Things have been so wild with the move and wrapping up work at the firm I just...I wanted it to be uneventful you know? Like mellow...I wanted a real moment not something hyped up and piled on top of a bunch of other life changes. Ya know?" He nodded and he stayed there for the next couple of hours and listened to her ideas for the new firm and again reassured her insecurities, when unexpectedly there was a sharp knock on the door and then in rushes a red faced Josh. Charli jumps up from the couch and runs from the room to the bathroom without greeting Josh at all. Charles did hear her murmur under her breath about not being cute right now as she scurried away like a startled fawn. Charles stood and lazily stretched as Josh stares after Charli's retreating backside.

"What is going on?! Is charli ok?? I've been trying to get ahold of her for hours! She was suppose to call after she left the office today, I thought she was dead!" Charles tried not to take pleasure in Joshes worry over Charlotte, but he couldn't help it, it was nice to know this kid (the very same kid that had unceremoniously punched him in the face at a picnic) cared enough about his baby sister to run over here (literally _run_ judging by the his red face and all around sweatiness) to assure her safety. Josh was growing on him more and more. Charles calmly walked Josh through Charlotte's tumultuous afternoon and the last two hours they'd spent together.

"Oh." Josh says as his humility returns to him now that he knows Charli is safe. "Sorry, for barging in like that. I'll...uh, be on my way. Can you ask Charli to call me when she's feeling better?" As he's turning to leave Charles calls out to him

"Hey, why don't you stay? I needed to be in bed half an hour ago. It's finals week on campus and I have an early morning." Josh looks uncertain and states that if Charli wanted him there she would have called him and she certainly would not have run away at the mere sight of him just now. "Nah, she just doesn't want you to see her vulnerable. Give her a minute while she puts her war face on. Trust me she's glad you're here" He smiles and walks past Josh towards the door.

"I hate when she does that whole hard ass thing...when will she see I love her soft mushy parts too?...And why is that old dude (referring to the painting) following my every move?" Josh says this more to himself than Charles and in reality Charles isn't entirely sure Josh knows that he just dropped the love bomb in front of him.

"She always comes around." And in an effort to get out before things get too awkward he makes his departure. "Tell her I'll see her tomorrow...g'night Josh." Josh looks up from examining the painting in the corner.

"Yeah okay, good night Charles." From the hallway he hears Charlotte emerge from the bathroom (no doubt in full war paint with her hair combed and her teeth freshly brushed) _'hey, I see you've met Bobby Senior.'_ Charles makes his way home. As he enters he doesn't have to worry that the girls didn't brush their teeth or that they didn't get tucked into bed lovingly with a kiss good night because he knows and trusts Liza handled it all. So he makes his way to his own bed where he finds her scribbling away on the same manuscript from earlier she looks up and without saying a word beckons him to her. He sits on the side of the bed and fills her in on everything, except the dual admissions of love. Which as it turns out he didn't have to tell Liza about anyway because as he crawls into bed and Liza curls up next to him she asks

"So who do you think will say _I love you_ first? Josh or Charli?" He giggles and pulls her to him in the dark and says his money is on Josh. Liza agrees and the two drift off to sleep in each other's embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow it's been so long since I've touched this thing! I've been feeling kind of lukewarm about the new season so professor Charles and his spunky know it all kid sister Charli have started to creep back into my daydreams. Please enjoy these Brooks siblings as much as I've enjoyed telling their story!

 _Charli_

The afternoon sun spilled onto Charli's large antique desk. She smiled at the memory of Chucky and Josh trying to force the desk up their stoop and through her office door. The memory conjured a soft giggle from her as the image of Liza scurrying about like a headless chicken trying to navigate the guys so they wouldn't scuff up the overtly ornate and too expensive desk. Charli sighs nostalgically as she runs her fingers over the scratch that Charles and Josh both swear was already there before they delivered the monstrosity to her, it was the only empty corner on the desk every other inch was covered with legal pads, briefs, and client folders. The chaos drove Chucky mad, but was oddly comforting to her. She felt it kept her on her toes sharp and resourceful, if not slightly delusional.

"Einstein's desk was a mess, no one ever chided him for it." She mutters to herself.

"I'm sure Einstein's mother chastised young Al about his disorderly toy box." Charles chuckles from the doorway. He was wearing his professors uniform a pair of worn jeans, a pale blue button down shirt, and his favorite sports jacket. The first few buttons were undone and if he'd bothered to wear a tie today it was long gone now. He made his way into her office a plate with some chicken concoction piled high, she wrinkled her nose at the lumpy beige food and shook her head.

"Liza cook tonight?" She asks bluntly, Charles nods and responds

"Maggie warned me not to let her use the oven for anything other than baking." He smiles and shakes his head "she can bake a pecan pie that'd make you cry tears of joy, but anything that's not a muffin or doesn't have a crust just doesn't turn out right. This isn't really so bad though, Bianca ate half of her plate and Nicole...well I saw her sneak off with an apple and a pop tart. When's the last time you ate kiddo?" He pulls a pop tart package out from his shirt pocket and an apple from the jacket pocket and sets them in front of her as she pushes the plate over covering her favorite scratch.

"I'm fine Chucky. Josh brought me lunch earlier." She opens the sugary breakfast tart and frowns "blueberry? Ugh no strawberry?"

"Josh is in Ireland with Claire and Oliver. They left two days ago. Remember they're visiting Claire's mom? How is that I know more about the whereabouts of your boyfriend than you?"

Charli stretches and takes a bite of the apple, making a face she tosses it into the waste can and nonchalantly replies that she's fine.

"Uh huh...you haven't been to family dinner in three weeks and the girls tell me that you've canceled two sleep overs via email promising to reschedule _at your earliest convenience._ Charlotte when was the last time you went outside...or showered?"

"I'm sure I've showered this week..." She discreetly sniffs the air around her _when was the last time I showered? s_ he thinks to herself in horror. She takes in the mess that is her office-really takes it in and realizes that she's gone into full hermit worker bee mode. _Great, I've become my father._ She smiles to herself there are worse people to become, Marshal Brooks was a mensch.

"So what is new in the world of Chuckles?" Charles catches her eye and cocks an inquisitive eyebrow in her direction?

"You haven't seen Kelsey's Instabook or picture snap social media site?" Charli mirrors Charles raised brow and asks

"Do you mean Instagram or Snapchat...or Facebook?" She pauses and shakes her in bewilderment "just assume I have no idea what you're talking about...what happened?"

"She posted a private...provocative video and well the internet is forever. We lost a major investor. I've been on the phone all day between classes and my office hours trying to smooth things over...but" Charli pulls her phone out and within seconds she finds the video Charles is referring to.

"Damn Kelsey...that rack...if I wasn't with Josh-or hetero to a fault...dayyymmn. Get it Zane." She looks up at Charles who is fidgeting uncomfortably. Charles loves Kelsey like a niece or second cousin twice removed. She was his mentee and he is fiercely protective of her, this must make him very uncomfortable. Charli feels a pang of jealousy towards Kelsey (he's her Chucky she shouldn't have to share him with Kelsey Peters for Christ sake!), it's involuntary and juvenile so she pushes that aside and asks. "What does the board have to say about this mister chairman?"

"They want to remove her as publisher and promote Liza." Charli try's not to react. Inwardly she's doing flips, Liza is perfect for the job and she would secure the Brooks family legacy in the publishing world. Sure Kelsey would have too, but Charli likes Liza better-bad cooking and all. Outwardly Charli remains impartial and calm.

"How does Liza feel about the change in regime?"

"She's refusing to take the job. Even though she's perfect for it. I want her to take it, but there's no way I can tactfully encourage her without it seeming like I'm dancing on the grave of Kelsey's career." He sighs that deep Chucky sigh of his that's full of trepidation and angst. He clearly wants Charli to do or say something to make him feel better about the whole thing but what can she say? _'Hand Kelsey her pink slip and encourage Liza to turn her back on her best friend'_ She chews it over before carefully treading into the foreign waters of publishing.

"I think Kelsey needs to hire a fixer-think Olivia Pope minus all the political drama. She needs to clean up her mess not runaway from it altogether. Maybe have Liza step into a co-publisher role. This should appease the board and the investors will come back, or you'll find new ones. There is no such thing as bad publicity, just teachable moments or some other motivational horseshit. Really Chucky I'm running on fumes here." She yawns with her entire body and smiles at him proud of herself. Even when she running on 25% she's slaying.

"Josh is in Ireland?!" She bolts up from her seat frantically which was not a good idea her unused legs buckle and she drops to the floor hitting her chin on her desk as she falls. Charles rushes around to lift her up.

"I'm fine Chucky I just stood up too quickly. Really it's ok. I need to call Josh he probably thinks I'm angry at him."

"Josh knows you're working solo this week while John is visiting his family, but you should take a break, eat some real food, sleep in a bed...bathe."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! How can I be so self absorbed that I didn't even know my boyfriend was in another country!" It was Charles' turn to talk Charli down off the edge.

"Hey now kiddo, starting your own firm is no small feat. Josh understands that your career is demanding especially right now. He's a good one Charlotte, you guys will be fine."

"You're right. He is good...too good for me. I can't be in any relationship right now. Especially a relationship with a guy who deserves more than an occasional afterthought." She looks down and pushes the chicken disaster aside to trace her fingers over her perfect scratched corner. Her face drops with the realization that she shouldn't be in a relationship with Josh. "I have to end it with him. He can't wait around for me to put him before my career. He deserves to find someone who can take him to the airport when he leaves the country or someone to make really shitty chicken inspired meals. Oliver deserves stability and-" Charles cuts her off.

"I thought we were done spiraling out like this Charli. You know how much josh and Oliver love you."

"I do. And that's why I have to break it off now. I can't string them along for years to eventually break their hearts. It's kinder to do it now before we're too attached. Before we're too far down that road-like you and Pauline!"

"No. Pauline and I fell out of love because we weren't strong enough to love each other through the tough times. A lot of that is my fault. I was too ambitious and willfully blind to her needs. We just didn't love each other enough to grow together. With Liza I see now how I want to balance my life more. I can still be ambitious but I see her needs and desires and we grow together. I see the way Josh looks at you and vice versa, you guys can and will evolve together. Stop beating yourself up." Charli refuses to make eye contact with him. He pulls her chin up. "I know you have some tragic idea that you have to be miserable and alone to have a successful extraordinary career but you're wrong. All the greats were happy, don't give your happiness away because you think you know what's best for everyone else." She doesn't respond choosing to let his words die between them. He thinks he's convinced her, but this is Charli Brooks she does know what's best. He stands over her holding his elbow out. "Now let's get you home." She takes his arm and they begin their ascent to her third floor apartment.

"Can you tell Liza thanks for the salmonella poisoning?" Charles chuckles softly and nods obediently. They stop in front of Charli's door.

"I know what I have to do...to make the firm a success. To cement some big clients and take the pressure off of firm financially. You're not going to like it, but I'm going to accept another high profile murder trial...a mother is being accused for murdering her wife and three kids. She hired some two bit lawyer who fumbled the pretrial hearing and I've been pouring over the court notes. I believe she is innocent, just like Alvin was. You know I'd never defend her if I didn't believe her innocence...I'm flying out Monday to meet with the defendant before I make my decision. Then it'd be year or more of trial preparation and the trial itself. Then another year or so of appeals if things go south...2 years in Idaho. Do you really think Josh would...could wait that long?" She doesn't give him a chance to respond as she steps into her apartment and closes the door firmly ending the conversation.


End file.
